Skywalker's Empire
by skywalkerchosenone
Summary: For the last seven years, Emperor Anakin Skywalker believed that his child had died with his wife Padmé after he Force choked her on Mustafar. However, a twist of fate revealed its hand and he discovered from his stepbrother that his son is not only alive but being held captive by Jabba, the Hutt. He comes to grip with his new reality as does Luke, while ruling an Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Skywalker's Empire: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Jabba, the Hutt's Palace**  
 **Dune Sea, Tatooine**  
 **May 25th, 07 ISC**

It was a place that he never wanted to see on a planet that he never wanted to return to again. Tatooine has been a sore point for him since he was just a boy, he was a slave here and was treated like one. His first _Master_ , that he was aware of was Gardulla, the Hutt. A wicked bitch if he may so himself, one that he would gladly fry with lightning before ending her existence after he tore through her hundred layers of fat with his crimson lightsaber.

Boy, he wished that he could do that now but he couldn't, she wasn't here.

Unfortunately.

Gardulla used to rule over Tatooine for the Hutt's before Jabba took over as the ruler of the planet though Gardulla lost him and his mother in a pod race to the Toydarian Watto before then. Watto saw how good he was in mechanics and engineering even at the age of three and wanted the boy for himself along with his mother. Watto, wasn't as bad as Gardulla but he was still a slaver and he didn't exactly treat Anakin or Shmi amicably.

No, he treated them like the slaves they were as he withheld payment, which is no surprise since they were slaves but they couldn't even afford a decent meal despite all that Anakin did for Watto and his junk yard shop.

He wanted to so badly kill the Toydarian, all of those years ago when he came in search for his mother with... _Padmé_. But he didn't. He was still a Jedi then, now he was a Sith Lord and nothing would hold him back from killing him if he saw him again. Nothing would stop him from achieving the revenge he so rightfully deserves after everything, EVERYTHING, he was put through over his time as a slave. He will get his revenge on everything and everyone that ever wronged him, even if that meant spilling the blood of innocents, it isn't like he hadn't done that before when he slaughtered the Jedi Younglings for no other reason than because they were Jedi.

That part of his life though is behind him, for the most part, as the present is entirely different from his past. He isn't a poor little kid anymore, he isn't a slave, he has no Master other than _himself_.

It is presently seven years into the Galactic Empire under Emperor Anakin Skywalker and the strength of his Empire with the Imperial Military is surely strong enough to dethrone the Hutt's rule over the Outer Rim and they wouldn't dare stand against him, if they wanted to continue to exist. He would get his revenge and he would right the wrongs in the galaxy that have been ignored because they couldn't be bothered to do what was necessary to achieve order in a disorderly galaxy.

That is what he's been doing, he wasn't being altruistic, he doesn't care about _the_ people. No, he is a Sith and Sith only care about themselves and their interests. Just like Galen, he doesn't love the boy, he refused to love anyone after learning not once but twice that every time that he does love someone, they end up dying with him not able to do anything other than drive himself crazy. Just like his mother who died because he didn't come sooner even after she called for him, for over a month. Then Padmé whom he saw die more than once in his dreams and did everything to save her, but in the end, she betrayed him and left and _died_.

Kenobi was dead, he killed him but Padmé somehow regained consciousness and flew off with Artoo piloting his Jedi Starfighter and Threepio with her on her shuttle. He didn't know if his child survived but he knew she didn't, he went to her funeral and she still appeared to be pregnant, he couldn't feel anything in the Force surrounding either of them and he wouldn't since they were both dead.

Everything was going so right, so right! Then everything fell apart. He did the only thing he could to ensure her survival, but she rejected him despite the fact that he was doing it for her to ensure her survival and the survival of their child! Why-why-why... in all of the why's wouldn't she understand that? Would she rather die along with their unborn child rather than let him save them both? Talk about selfish... what was done was done and that couldn't be changed and still she sided with the traitorous Jedi who used her to get to him and poisoned her mind against the man she was married to the man she said she loved! It was obviously a lie and since that day, he wouldn't let anyone get that close, he couldn't bare that kind of pain again.

It was hard enough losing his mother, the one who raised him and loved him for who he was. It was then hard to lose his wife, of course but her betrayal against him was worse than her death. Her death hurt him, it darkened his already dark heart yet that betrayal is what solidified him in the Dark Side and even if their child did survive, he wasn't going to give the Dark Side up. He has no reason too, he may have retaken his birth name as a spit in the face to the Master he killed but he was and is still very much a Sith Lord.

He smiled as he remembered the look on the Chan... Emperor's face when he plunged the crimson blade that Palpatine gifted him a moment before he granted him the gift of a swift painless death. But he couldn't die that easily, no he had to take what he was promised, he took everything that the Sith Lord knew before allowing him to die as his mental barriers were already broken and he shattered them before violating his mind and taking everything that the Master knew about the Dark Side and everything else that was in his sick mind.

And boy was it sick.

It was really sick, almost as sick as the feeling you get when you're face to face with a Hutt.

Just like he was now.

The Palace wasn't large, he wasn't even sure if it could be called a _Palace_ , it surely wasn't as grand or as _great_ as his own Palace, the Imperial Palace back on the Capital of the Galactic Empire, Imperial Center but his power and wealth greatly surpasses that of a Hutt who rules over Tatooine.

He also wasn't dealing with a civilized person here, he was dealing with a criminal, a human trafficker among other criminal enterprises that he has his slimy tail in.

He really didn't even know why he was here, why was he here?

Oh, that is right!

He was contacted by Beru and Owen Lars, of all people and he was told that he has a son! A son! He was told that his son, Luke Skywalker was left with them by an Alderaanian Royal Guard that contacted them asking if they could take care of the son of Anakin Skywalker who was killed. Obviously that was a lie that they discovered when they found out that it was in fact, Anakin Skywalker who was the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

Yet, they knew that for the past seven years and did nothing with that information until they had nowhere else to turn than to him. They knew that for the past seven years that they had the son of the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and still did nothing! Nothing! Until now!

Oh, he would make sure they suffered for their betrayal just like everyone else but first he had to find out where the boy was and make sure that this wasn't a trap but he has the 501st Legion with him in orbit on board the Royal Armada. His fleet was comprised of ten Star Destroyers of both the Imperial I-class or just the Imperial-class and the Imperial II-class as well as two Interdictor-class Star Destroyers. The Fleet is also accompanied by support frigates, transports and other classes of ships that could be of use to the Royal Armada.

If he wanted to tear this planet apart, he easily has hundreds of thousands of Stormtroopers in orbit that can fly down in their transports and shuttles that easily search this planet, it isn't like its hard to do. He also has the Emperor's Royal Guard with him presently and more in orbit, along with the Shadow Guard and Imperial Sovereign Protectors.

The Hutt's don't stand a chance, even against him alone, they don't stand a chance.

The Royal Guardsmen took their positions around the Emperor and outside the Palace as they secured the perimeter and made their presence felt. They're mere shadows but the most lethal ones that exist and have no problem taking lives to protect the Emperor, but even they know, they're just there for show.

The Emperor doesn't need protection from anyone, especially not against Hutt's.

"Jabba," Anakin finally said as he spoke to the Hutt in Huttese. "Long time no see but you smell worse than ever."

Jabba was amused, he knew who he was speaking too and remembered him from winning the Pod race all those years ago, he lost that bet, he didn't believe a human, never mind a human boy could ever win. But he did and won his freedom in doing so, he wished he had him working for him but he lost that chance, long ago.

"Anakin Skywalker," Jabba replied disrespectfully, but Anakin liked it. He hated being called Your Majesty, all the time but that is what he is and he came to acknowledge that long ago.

"I came for the human boy you have, he has blue eyes and blond hair." Anakin said cutting to the chase, he hated the Hutt's and hated being here and wanted to get away as fast and as far away as possible. "Hand him over to me now or I will wage war against the Hutt's and you will be the first victim of the war."

Jabba turned to his lackey and ordered him to go get the boy, "who is he to you?" Jabba asked after ordering the lackey to go.

Anakin clasped his hands behind his back as he reached out in the Force and pulled back, shaking his head. Yes, this was definitely his son, he was very powerful in the Force and only Skywalker's could be that strong. It was well known that if Anakin had any children that they would be just as powerful as he is or even moreso. Anakin wasn't sure which was the case but at any rate, this was definitely a Force sensitive that he couldn't hand over to anyone except for himself.

The last thing he'd ever want to do is to have to kill his son, but if he joined the Rebel's, he'd have no choice.

"It's of no concern to you, but if I told you then I'd have to kill you, Jabba." Anakin decided to say as he looked to the lackey who was dragging the boy in binders towards him and threw the kid on the floor, that didn't sit well with Anakin who nodded and the closest Royal Guard took his Force pike and hit the lackey who shook violently and fell to the ground. "Just be happy that I don't kill you right now for your mistreatment of this boy, Jabba." Anakin said turning to his Guards, "take the boy to my shuttle and fly him back to the Exactor for medical treatment. I'll take one of your TIE's to pay a visit to his Guardians and then we'll leave."

They left the poor looking Palace behind and marched right out to the scorching desert and continued on to their respective ships or shuttle. The Emperor chose the closest Emperor's Royal Guard TIE Interceptor and secured himself inside as he powered the Interceptor up and flew off without saying anything as he flew towards the Lars homestead to take care of any loose ends. He couldn't afford any of them to know that he took his son until he destroyed the Rebels and whatever is left of the Jedi, which is very few.

The twin ion engines always brought a soothing sound to his ears, he loved the screaming sound they made like it was a battle cry, he himself didn't have a battle cry but he wasn't exactly silent or a shadow on any battlefield. A man as big as he is armed with a crimson lightsaber, that alone shouted louder than any words possibly could.

* * *

 **Lars Homestead  
Great Chott Salt Flat, Tatooine**  
 **May 25th, 07 ISC**

The trip was enjoyable and he only then realized that he was out of the game for too long. Everyone that answered to him, which was everyone, always told him how important it was that he not put himself in any unnecessary danger. He was the Emperor now and he had to act like it and the Emperor doesn't put himself in harms way when his men and women could handle it.

They told him that he had to put his trust and faith in his Empire and trust that those beneath him in all departments and agencies could handle their respective duties without him having to breathe down their necks.

They had valid points, he knew but when he took over as Emperor on the same day he became a Sith Lord, he didn't know who he could trust so he didn't trust anyone except for himself. He knew that Palpatine or Sidious had planned this for decades and he was a master manipulator and politician. He had everything planned and Anakin took over his plan when he took his memories and knowledge and killed the old vile man.

He didn't care about him, he knew. He was a Sith and Sith only care about themselves and their interests and he saw that in the man's mind. Sidious only wanted to use Anakin as a weapon, as a weapon that only answered to him and did his bidding. How is that any different than the Jedi? He may have had more responsibilities but he still wouldn't be trusted and he'd be appointed to handle certain missions. It would've been no different than being a Jedi except for a new philosophy and new set of tools but overall, it'd be the same.

It has been seven years though of him building his Empire into an Empire that he would want to live in, to control.

He just always did what he planned to do and then he comes here and finds out that his son was a slave to Jabba?

That won't do and soon enough Jabba will the pay the price of breaking Imperial Law and violating the non-binding treaty the Empire had with the Hutt's. It wasn't really a treaty, it was just a threat that if they break Imperial Law that they will face the consequences under Imperial Law.

He's pretty sure that slavery is a major felony in the Empire and as the Emperor, what he says goes and now the Hutt's will pay for their lack of oversight over their horrendous species.

He put that out of his mind though as he saw the familiar moisture farm and slowed down as the Royal Guards that joined him did the same and they began their descent around the homestead in the middle of the large desert property. He knew it was a small house but the property was quite extensive.

He lowered the landing gears and the screaming of the twin ion engines began to die down as he touched down vertically and saw Beru and Owen standing hand in hand just on top of their steps. He felt the anger and hatred course through him as he looked at them and instantly wanted to kill them for keeping his son away from him but he knew that he'd be able to kill them soon enough but while he was here, he had to see his mother's grave.

If he wasn't told about his son being in the captivity of the Hutt's, he wouldn't have come back here and wouldn't care about this planet at all but he had to come back and he had to handle this situation personally. He's been looking for a worthy Apprentice and although he hasn't followed the Rule of Two, well he has but he didn't feel bound to it since there was no reason for the Sith to remain a secret anymore with the Jedi being the ones hunted now and the Sith ruling the Empire, the galaxy.

He wanted to train a worthy heir and Starkiller or Galen seemed worthy being the son of two Rogue Jedi but his power was nothing compared to that of his son. Starkiller's was definitely strong, maybe as strong as Sidious but that pales in comparison to his own strength in the Force and the same goes for his son. He felt his raw Force power and it was immense, he knew instantly that the boy was his because only a Skywalker could have that sort of power.

He powered down the Emperor's Royal Guard TIE Interceptor and popped open the canopy as he stepped out and jumped down to the hot sandy desert ground that he knew so well but still it managed to feel foreign to him after so long.

Just being here brought back bad memories, this was where he was when he discovered his nightmares were prophetic and not just dreams. It was here that he discovered that his mother was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders and held captive for over a month. It was here where he returned with his mother's... deceased body. It was here where she was buried.

Then there was Padmé, she was here with him and was the only one who he spoke too about this. He didn't tell the Jedi or anyone else, he didn't even speak to the Lars and he was grateful that Kenobi was taken prisoner and that gave him a reason to leave the sandy barren wasteland behind.

He squashed those memories and his weak emotions and walked towards the Lars as the Royal Guards stood guard around the property leaving the Emperor to handle his business.

The Royal Guards know better than anyone that this wasn't going to be pleasant but they never judged him nor did they ever ask him questions. They were absolutely loyal and if you couldn't see them, you wouldn't even know they were there. They are more quiet than Lower Level Imperial Center rats. And that is quiet.

"Owen, Beru." Anakin said as he approached them and they hadn't moved a step.

Anakin looked at them and noticed that they looked older than they had a decade ago, obviously people change but there was that saying that Tatooine prematurely ages humans more than anyone and it certainly seemed to be true in their case.

They wore sandy desert colored clothing and it appeared that they wore the same clothes for a few days but Anakin knew that all clothes became dirty pretty quickly here with the sand blowing and with it being sand storm season out here. He wouldn't judge them and he didn't need too, they'd be dead soon, very soon.

"Anakin," Beru said first as Owen stood protectively next to her as if Anakin was going to kill her even though he will regardless of what Owen may or may not do. "Did you find, Luke?" She asked.

Anakin nodded, "he is safe on my Star Destroyer in orbit." He said matter-of-factly. "He will be coming home with me, where he should've been for the last seven years."

"We believed you were dead, the Alderaanian Royal Guard said that you and his mother were dead." Owen replied.

Anakin shook his head and sighed, "yet, you eventually found out that I was very much alive and what happened? You still didn't contact me, instead you were accessories after the fact to kidnapping the Imperial Prince. Then when you did know, you became implicated in kidnapping the Imperial Prince and both charges are punishable by death." He informed them as he looked to his Royal Guards and waved them over.

"Your Majesty?" One of the Guards asked as they stood on both sides of the couple with their Force pikes leaning against their right shoulders and their blaster rifles hidden beneath their crimson robes with their battle armor hidden as well.

"Carry out their sentences, make it quick." Anakin said as he turned around and walked back to the same TIE Interceptor that he took as he heard the screaming and the electricity from the Force pikes, he then heard the bodies drop. He looked to the left at his mother's grave and saw her headstone and another next to it, it was undoubtedly the husband of his mother. He just couldn't walk over to it, he just turned his head and walked to the TIE, issuing his order before he climbed in. "Dispose of their bodies and destroy their homestead. Make it look like the sand people did it."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The same Guardsman said as Anakin hopped into his Interceptor, started her up and flew off the planet that he never wants to return to again and headed out of the atmosphere towards his awaiting Flagship.

* * *

 **Imperator-Class Star Destroyer,** ** _Exactor  
_** **In Hyperspace Enroute to Imperial Center  
May 25th, 07 ISC**

He really really missed flying and he remained calm as he flew out of the Tatooinian atmosphere and out into the vast blackness of space and he truly felt at home, like this is where he belongs. It just felt right to him to be doing this and he decided to enjoy himself as he performed various tricks that he used to perform just for fun and for destroying the various Vulture droid's that were thrown his way during the Clone Wars.

He always felt insulted when they sent a wave of Vulture's his way, like they can actually destroy him?

Please, it would take hell of a lot more than just Vulture droids to take him down, never mind actually kill him.

He enjoyed his short flight and would've continued his free flight, afterall he was the Emperor and could do as he damn well pleases but he couldn't right now, he had to go check on his son.

He flew into the open hangar bay that belonged to him with his personal shuttle already landed and he began his descent in the assigned section for the Royal Guard TIE Interceptor's and he landed in the assigned area.

Admiral Ozzel was obviously informed of his pending arrival as he and a number of Stormtroopers and Royal Guards awaited his arrival.

He popped open the canopy again and hopped out despite the ladder, but he jumped far higher and landed far lower before than the current distance between the canopy and the floor of the gray hangar bay. He easily landed and felt the lightsaber hit against his thigh but he was used to the feeling and ignored it.

"Your Majesty, welcome back." Admiral Ozzel said as he stood at attention, Anakin wanted to kill the man then and there, he always defied his orders and did as he pleased like he was too important or needed that he couldn't be killed. That is a big lie, he could be easily replaced but he couldn't be bothered at the moment and just walked by the man and made his way to the infirmary to check on his son. "He is currently receiving treatment and will be placed in the bacta tank to recover from his injuries."

Anakin nodded and continued on his way, this was the first time that he'd really be seeing his son and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. He was too badly beaten and unconscious when he first arrived on the planet and he ordered that he be taken here immediately, he didn't want to look at his son and let his rage consume him. He wanted to make a good impression on his son and didn't want to overwhelm him with the intensity of his rage but he is here now and his son is with him.

"Admiral, make yourself useful and report to the bridge." Anakin told him in a way of dismissal, "tell the tactical officer to lock onto Jabba's Palace and to fire on it. I want it wiped off the face of the planet then wait for the rest of my Royal Guard to return before jumping to lightspeed back to Imperial Center."

The Admiral had his orders and went to carry them out as Anakin arrived at the infirmary and observed the Royal Guardsmen standing outside and his own detail join them as he entered and saw his son being placed in the bacta tank wearing nothing but a little garment covering his private front and back side.

Anakin wanted to see the boys eyes and see if they were like his or Padmé's, he wished his son was more like him than his mother but he didn't want his son to be totally like him. He was their creation, the best part of both of them and he was their legacy. He was the last thing he had of his relationship with Padmé and it was taken and hidden from him for the last seven years and he knew that had he not been kidnapped by the Hutt's and taken as a slave, he probably wouldn't have known for a long time, if ever.

Life has a funny way of making certain things happen and maybe this was meant to happen, he was frustrated that he didn't know his child survived but how could he? He wasn't there when Padmé died, he didn't know she had given birth and even if he did know, the boy was hidden on the one planet that certain people knew he wouldn't go too.

He also had a connection to the Alderaan Royal Guard, they answer to the Viceroy and Senator who is still Bail Organa and to his wife, Queen Breha. They were and are still in charge and that means that Bail was the one who hid his son from him and now he had a reason to drop in and pay the Senator a visit and he will do that eventually but right now he had to make sure his son was alright and settled in before he paid him and his wife an unexpected visit.

He wanted to hear the truth of Padmé's death, he was led to believe that he was responsible but if she died of the Force choke, then the baby wouldn't have survived. He discovered years ago that she was brought to Polis Massa but there was no evidence discovered there as the droids were new or had their memories erased and they were of no help. The Imperial Agents also didn't discover anything from the medical personnel there that worked there while Padmé would've been a patient.

It was a memorable day, the founding of the Empire and surely they would've remembered.

"Your Majesty," Anakin was pulled out of his thoughts as a male human doctor approached him. "This is your son, right?"

Anakin nodded with a hint of a smile, "he is." Anakin confirmed.

"Well, he is badly beaten with several broken bones and suffered minor internal bleeding." The Doctor informed him with sadness in his voice. "He was fortunate that you found him when you did, he wouldn't have survived without medical intervention. But I stopped the bleeding and mended some of the broken bones, I placed him in the bacta tank but he will need to remain under medical supervision for at least a few days. I know you don't like doctors but I insist that he remain with us until I release him."

Anakin knew the Doctor well, he was his own personal physician and very good at what he does. He fixed Anakin up more than once and Anakin trusted him with his care. If he needs Luke to remain with him then he will, until they get to the Palace where he'll be placed in a better medical center but will still be under the good Doctor's care.

"So he will survive?" Anakin asked as he looked at his son floating in the tank that he was all too familiar with and watched as he looked at peace.

"Oh, yes, he will be just fine." The Doctor assured the young Emperor. "He will just need to take it easy under my care and even for the next week after I release him. Therefore, no training with him."

Anakin smiled and shook his head as he felt the Doctor's glare upon him, "no promises, Doctor." Anakin replied and crossed his arms as he felt the ship jump into hyperspace when a Royal Guard entered the room.

"Your Majesty," the faceless and nameless Royal Guard said. "We've been informed that the rest of your detail has returned and we are enroute back to Imperial Center, ETA is ten hours."

Anakin nodded seeing the reflection of the crimson masked and robed guard, "very good." He said as the Guard bowed and excused himself.

"I am serious, Your Majesty." The Doctor said in a tone that most people would never use. "He was and still is in real bad shape for a six or seven year old boy."

"He's seven, he was born on the same day that the Empire was established." Anakin at least knew that, but was disappointed that the boy's birthday was two days ago.

But still, he could get him a belated birthday present, besides the obvious lifestyle changes that the Imperial Prince will receive. It'll obviously take a lot of getting used too going from poor farm boy to Imperial Prince in a matter of hours but neither of them were to blame for his upbringing thus far.

How was he to know that the boy was there? How was he to know about any of this?

It was still a question that bothered him and would bother him as well as Luke who probably thought his father didn't want him.

What does he even think of his parents? Does he know his father is the Emperor?

Probably not, Anakin concluded or he probably would've been sought out before if the boy did know.

There was so much that he wanted to know about Luke and his past and he knew that Luke probably felt the same way about his father who he probably thinks abandoned him.

The past couldn't be changed though but the present and future can and Luke's most definitely will.

Anakin smiled as he walked over to one of the hospital beds and pushed it over near Luke and he laid down on it as he watched Luke and he dozed off.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
Imperial City, Imperial Center  
May 26th, 07 ISC**

Anakin woke up in orbit over the capital planet when the Doctor woke him.

"Your Majesty, we arrived back at Imperial Center and we're going to remove His Highness from the bacta tank, he will need more time in though and will be placed back in a tank down in the medical center within the Palace." The Doctor informed him as Anakin nodded in agreement and rubbed his eyes and yawned as he regained awareness and couldn't believe he slept that long and peacefully.

He's been having nightmares and those nightmares were of Padmé and his mother and it was as if they were calling him to Tatooine. He also had images of a kid that looked like him at Luke's age and he always assumed it was him or just a dream but then he got the call from the Imperial Garrison on Tatooine that a man that identified himself as Owen Lars needed to speak to him immediately. Anakin agreed to the comm transmission and learned that he had a son.

In a way, he wasn't surprised because it seemed as if that is what Padmé and his mother were telling him.

They were telling him that his son needed help which was why the images of the boy appeared with him and his mother was probably there because she only ever lived on Tatooine, for as long as Anakin remembers anyway.

"Do what you have to do, Doctor just make sure he's alright and well taken care of." Anakin told the man without there needing to be a threat involved, it was well known what happens when you make the Emperor angry and fail such an important mission but the Doc knows that there isn't a more important mission than this.

Saving his son.

He knew if he failed at that, that he failed at remaining alive.

The boy though wasn't in that bad of shape, anymore. He still has some problems internally and externally but that could be handled and resolved in a matter of days.

"You know that I'll do everything in my power and we have the full resources to make sure he makes a speedy and full recovery, I'll keep you updated along the way and inform you immediately when he wakes up." The Doctor informed the Emperor.

"Good and don't tell him anything other than his condition." Anakin urged. "He doesn't know I am his father and he doesn't know about any of this, therefore let me be the one to tell him."

The Doctor smiled and decided not to prod further, "I'll see to that, personally." He assured the young man.

"Good, see that you do." Anakin turned his heels at that and exited the infirmary as the Royal Guards followed him and started to walk towards the hangar bay.

"Admiral, is my shuttle ready?" Anakin asked over his comlink attached to his wrist under his cloak just like back in the Clone Wars except he wore different clothes now.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Admiral affirmed and the Emperor ended the transmission.

"Guards, make sure my son is under Royal Guard protection and I want his guard detail to be twenty minimum until further notice." Anakin said without looking at them as he heard one of the Guards carry out his order by speaking into his comlink that was also attached to his wrist under his crimson royal robe.

"Your Majesty, I gave the order." One of the Guards said, he couldn't tell but it sounded like the same one that informed him of the jump into hyperspace earlier but it didn't matter to him.

The Emperor usually only spoke to the Chief of the Emperor's Royal Guard but he wasn't here at the moment and he had enough names that he had to remember and the Royal Guards were always wearing their helmets when on duty. All of the uniforms were the same without there being markings like the Stormtroopers to tell you who was in charge. But it didn't really matter, they knew each other and they had to check in before going on duty to receive their orders. They all knew what they had to do and were all treated as equals, even though they knew who was in charge within their ranks.

"Good, I expect to be informed if anything happens to the boy or if anyone attempts to get close to him that isn't on his medical team. I also don't want anyone to know that he is my son, this is to be kept absolutely classified." The Emperor ordered and the Royal Guards knew better than to defy his orders. He was afterall, the only one to ever kill a Royal Guard, they were the most elite but Royal Guards are held to a higher standard and they couldn't fail in their duties. Failing for a Royal Guard could mean death for the Emperor or for any number of people or things that only the Royal Guard are entrusted too.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The same Royal Guard replied and Anakin figured he must be the team leader for the day or shift.

Anakin said nothing else as he boarded his shuttle with his Royal Guards and his shuttle took off out of the hangar bay and was led to the Palace with a squadron of Royal Guard TIE Interceptor's escorting it. He didn't want any attention drawn to Luke but he'd still be accompanied by Royal Guards without the escort of the TIE's, there is no need to waste the resources when nobody except for a handful of people know that he exists.

Upon entering the Palace, Anakin returned to work, as if nothing has changed when in reality, everything has changed.

* * *

 **How'd you like this concept?**

 **I like Anakin being the Emperor and still very much a Sith Lord. I never liked Palpatine, I never liked the Jedi either except for Anakin and later Canon Luke. What Obi-Wan did was unforgivable and to hear his lecture in Episode 3... really? Darth Vader had every right to act as he did, imagine having to life with that sort of pain.**

 **But that is why Anakin is suit-less here and Obi-Wan is dead.**

 **This is going to be a family/adventure drama story with episodic chapters and surely you've noticed that Leia may be discovered soon as well. Anakin's whole world will be flipped upside down and the galaxy will be altered forever.**

 **For dates, I use my own system.** **ISC stands for Imperial Standard Calendar and that is the official calendar for the Empire which began at the inception of the Empire on May 23rd 19 BBY, but there isn't a Battle of Yavin therefore that dating system doesn't exist. I am also using our own calendar since we know that there are 24 hours a day and 365 days in a year on Coruscant/Imperial Center. The twins were also born on the day of the Empire, therefore they just turned seven years old, a few days ago.**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skywalker's Empire: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
Imperial City, Imperial Center  
May 27th, 07 ISC**

The next day, Emperor Skywalker cancelled all of his meetings for the day and walked down to the medcenter to stay with his son. He had a lot of time to make up for and he didn't want to miss anything especially not when his long believed dead son just came back into his life.

He sat next to his bed as he looked a lot better than the day before and received his full bacta tank treatment. He still had bruises all over his body but they weren't as bad as they could've been, had he not received medical intervention. He still didn't see his eyes though, yet he saw a lot of himself in the young boy. He had his sandy blond hair, same as he had at that age and he was about the same size. He had the same chin and even the same nose. Luke did look a little heavier than Anakin was though, but Anakin was a slave whereas Luke wasn't although he was for a few days but otherwise wasn't much better off at the moisture farm.

He still looked innocent and peaceful, something that Anakin had lost after suffering years and years of slavery and beatings at the hands of his _Masters_ with his mother. They were both starved, dehydrated and worked until they couldn't even stand any more, not that the Toydarian gave a damn though.

He was happy that Luke at least had a bit of a better life but living on a moisture farm where he had more bad memories than his years as a slave... he couldn't even finish that thought.

But that doesn't pale in comparison to the life he should've had, had he grown up with his father as the Imperial Prince instead of a Tatooinian Moisture Farmer.

The life that he should've had.

It is the life that he will begin today but no one will discover his relation to his father until the boy is better and until he is ready to be recognized by the galaxy as Luke Skywalker, Imperial Prince and Heir to the Throne.

"Your Majesty," Doctor Levy, the Emperor's personal physician said from behind as he moved to stand next to the Emperor.

"Val, how is he?" Anakin asked the Doctor as he looked up at the older man briefly before turning his attention back to his son, who still lied comatose on the hospital bed with various medical machines hanging around him. He had wireless blood pressure cuff on his upper left arm, wireless heart beat monitoring equipment attached to his chest, an IV stuck in the vein of right arm as well as a tube stuck down his throat to keep him breathing without the pressure from his various injuries inflaming the situation.

The Doctor looked down at his datapad and browsed through it as he looked at the latest test results including X-ray images and CT-scans of his head, chest and abdomen. "Surgery was successful, we stopped the internal bleeding and we mended the three broken ribs. He also had bruising, as you could see over most of his body and he will definitely be sore for a few days but on the bright side, he will be fully healed within the week." The Doctor said with a sigh, he knew that no kid should ever have to suffer like this one but he also knew that he was lucky to be alive.

"I thought you said he'd be fully healed in a few days?" Anakin asked in disbelief that his little boy had to endure this sort of treatment.

The Doctor shook his head, "I said he'd need to be under medical supervision for a few days but he won't be fully recovered for about a week, _if_ he takes it easy." The Doc said with emphasis on the if.

"Don't worry Doc, he isn't Starkiller, he isn't my Sith Apprentice although he will be taught the ways of the Force as is birthright as a Skywalker." Anakin promised, no Skywalker should ever be prohibited from learning the ways of the Force especially not when the Force is literally a part of the family.

"Good, are you ready to meet him officially?" The Doctor asked as a medical droid walked over with a hypo-syringe in its hand.

Anakin looked at him in surprise, "is that a serious question?" Anakin asked with his eyebrows raised with a dead serious look on his face.

The Doctor smiled and nodded to the droid as it injected the fluids into the IV and his vitals and BP raised as did his heartbeat monitor as his eyes started to flutter and the tube was removed from his mouth. Anakin started to smile upon seeing the blue eyes that made him think he was seeing himself at that age.

They looked so much alike, almost like Boba Fett to Jango Fett, except Luke isn't an unaltered clone or a clone at all for that matter.

"Just remember that he will be lightheaded and still needs his rest, don't overwork him or overwhelm him too much. He has no brain injuries but he was in an induced coma for the last day and a half, it isn't like he'll just wake up and be back to normal." The Doctor informed Anakin, not like he didn't know this already though. He's been injured enough times over the years to know more than he wanted to know.

Anakin nodded but ignored the Doctor as he saw Luke move before groaning, he obviously felt the pain that must be jolting through his body but that isn't unexpected either. He's been through a lot and its expected that he would be in pain but Anakin knows that he is a Skywalker and Skywalker's heal faster than most others, probably thanks to the number of midi-chlorians in their cells.

Being the offspring of the Force has its benefits but it also had its drawback in having to live up to the prophesy, a prophesy that Anakin never asked for but didn't regret now that it was done and over with.

"Ow!" Luke said lightly as he hissed through his clenched teeth as he let his hands rest on the bed and looked around as the medical droid came into focus on the left side of his bed then the two men on his right. He knew the man sitting down with the regal clothing and blue eyes like his own, had looked familiar but he couldn't recall where from and the man next to the sitting man was obviously the doctor wearing a white medical doctor's jacket.

But wait, what happened?

Luke couldn't recall why he was here, what happened or where he even was.

"Luke, take it easy." Luke heard the Doctor say as he looked at the man with a short white to graying beard with green eyes and short white to grey hair that looked like it was going to fall out or currently falling out. "You've been through a lot and we are going to give you pain medication now to relieve you of most of the pain," the doctor said nodding to the droid, "the pain should disappear in a moment."

The droid injected the pain killers into the IV line and they could see the effects also immediately as Luke seemed to be completely different and was even able to move his arms without groaning or hissing in pain.

"That... feels better." Luke said as his face seemed at peace as he turned his focus to the man with the eyes like his own. He knew that he knew from somewhere and he tried to recall where from but he couldn't totally remember, so instead he looked at his clothing. He wore a black robe, a robe that contained materials that he never saw before but looked expensive. It appeared to Luke that he wore all black, he had a black shirt underneath, black pants that look like expensive tactical pants and black boots.

He turned his attention to the man's face and saw himself in the man except he was obviously older, maybe thirty or so and he definitely looked important and that was when he saw the red robed guards in the background behind the man as they stood like statues but definitely weren't. The Guards just stood there and didn't look like a threat but he knew better after living on Tatooine that just because something doesn't look threatening doesn't mean that it isn't.

"How are you feeling?" Luke heard the man ask him and he knew he heard that voice somewhere... but where? He couldn't remember.

Luke looked down at himself but was still lying down and had a blanket covering him from his abdomen down but saw bruises on his arms and he was sure that he had bruises on his face but clearly couldn't notice them. "...I'm okay." He muttered, he didn't know what else to say.

The man nodded as he looked intently at the boy, "what are the last things you remember?" The blue eyed, well dressed man asked.

"I..." He tried to remember what he last remembered and he was having a hard time doing it. He knew he was on Tatooine and knew that something was wrong because he remembers being woken up to hearing his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru yelling and there was more noise in the background but he couldn't identify the voices. He knew they weren't human, but he didn't know what they were yelling about or what they were, being a curious six year old boy, he got out of bed and walked to the door and opening it slightly and that is when he heard them.

 _"We don't owe you or that criminal Jabba, the Hutt, anything! He may be the unofficial ruler of this planet him and his little gang of slugs but he doesn't do anything for us out here and we won't do anything for that oversize sleemo." Luke heard his Uncle say and was surprised by the amount of anger he heard in his Uncle's voice. He never heard that tone in his Uncle's voice but did know that his Uncle hated the Hutt's with a passion but he never knew why._

 _He heard the alien reply but didn't see him as his door was only ajar a little bit, enough for him to hear the voices but the alien replied in a language he knew to be Huttese but he didn't understand the language nor did he speak it._

 _"You're not taking anything from me! We work hard and barely make enough money to survive, if you think you're going to just barge in here and take what you want, then you'll have to go through me." Uncle Owen threatened as he saw the shadows moving closer together and Luke knew the alien was in Uncle's face._

 _The same alien spoke the same language and he felt his Uncle Owen's anger soar._

 _"Over my dead body," he challenged Jabba's minions._

 _He heard his Aunt Beru scream as he heard something heavy fall, he knew it to be his Uncle Owen as the other alien, the second one left the common room and went towards where they keep the water that they extract the moisture vaporators._

 _The primary alien spoke and Luke saw the shadow of a blaster pistol and then heard the footsteps of the second alien leaving his home while the first did the same and he heard the door slam shut._

 _He finally opened his door all the way and went out to check on Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru and then stopped in his tracks as he saw his Uncle furious and charge right past him as he walked to his bedroom and returned with a blaster shotgun and he went off after the aliens, he slammed the door behind him without saying a word to anyone._

 _"Aunt Beru," Luke finally said as she turned around quick and Luke saw tears streaming down her face and heard her crying as she ran to Luke and took him into her arms._

 _"It'll be okay, why don't you to back to bed." She suggested as she let him go and ushered him into his room and tucked him into bed before leaving his room._

 _Luke didn't know what was going on other than aliens that work for the fat slug stole their water and his Uncle pursuing them probably for the water back, but he worried for his Uncle and didn't want him to get hurt. He knew that he and his Aunt would have a hard time surviving without him and he couldn't bare to the lose the old man. He may not be his father, but he is the only father figure that he knew of._

 _Luke plotted in his mind and decided that he would go out and help his Uncle, he knew he could and the bad guys wouldn't be expecting a kid, he could slip right by them and retake their stolen water! He knew his Uncle and Aunt would be thrilled but would also be mad at him for putting himself in harms way but he had to do something! He was almost seven! He wasn't a baby anymore and he wanted to prove it! He wanted to prove that he could help out and do more than just help his Uncle with the moisture vaporators, he isn't useless, he is pretty good at fixing and building things._

 _So he did, he got dressed and snuck out without his Aunt knowing, he snuck outside and felt his Uncle in the distance and he knew the Aliens were with him. They were close and there were only the three of them, he stealthily snuck towards them and heard his Uncles swoop bike, it was rare that he rode that and he could feel his anger even from here. It was never that potent!_

 _He felt the aliens being distracted and took this opportunity to sneak up on them to remove the water, but he had to close in on the distance still and he was at a steady pace. He saw the lights on the swoop bike and the aliens speeder getting brighter and closer and saw the three figures out of the vehicles and arguing with one another. He wasn't listening to what they were saying, he was too focused on the mission and he WILL succeed in it._

 _No matter the costs._

 _The one thing he wasn't expecting was his Uncle and the aliens getting into a firefight and the aliens speeding off with Luke stuck in the back, somehow the aliens didn't know._

 _Neither did his Uncle Owen._

 _Next thing he knew he was at Jabba's Palace and he was discovered._

 _The aliens didn't look pleased and he tried to escape and he was so scared that he threw his hands in front of his face with his palms facing one of the aliens and he went flying into a wall then everything went black._

"Luke?" The man pulled Luke out of memories and he didn't even feel the tears spilling down his face, the man took notice and stood up and sat next to him on his bed. "Luke? Are you alright?"

Luke wanted to talk, the words just wouldn't come out. He instead opted to just nod and he felt the man's hand on his face wiping the tears away and he flinched but didn't pull away. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if the man was comforting, soothing even and it felt... _nice_.

Anakin put his hand on his son's right shoulder and looked into his eyes as if he was looking into his own, he even saw his eyes in the boys eyes and he knew his son felt it, the Force connection between them.

Instantly, it was as if they were open to one another and he could easily read the boys mind and he was sure the boy could feel and read his as well. He knew that Luke used the Force before without knowing it and he saw the memories that Luke was recalling in his mind and it made him furious, Luke was placed in that situation because of his step brothers rashness and stupidity.

He was happy that he was dead and he didn't feel remorse, but he did know that Luke wouldn't forgive him that easily if he knew what happened. He made sure the death was covered up and made it look like it was done by Tusken's, he may tell the boy one day, when he would understand but that time isn't anytime soon.

He is just seven years old, this is his third day of being seven years old and he spent his birthday in captivity as a slave to Jabba. He tasted slavery, something that Anakin never wanted him to experience and he didn't even know that he had tears streaming down his own face, but Luke noticed.

Luke returned the favor and sat up under protest but sucked up the throbbing, aching pain and put his hand on the man's face and wiped the tears away. The man's eyes opened up and they were both shocked, they didn't know each other yet seemed to be comforting each other. Luke wasn't sure why the man was crying but he did experience something, like he was able to feel the man's emotions and read his mind but he was overwhelmed by the emotions.

 _Why did this seemingly important man care about me?_ Luke wondered, _I am just a moisture farmer._

"I'll leave you two alone, if you need me, you know where to find me, Your Majesty." The Doctor said with a slight bow and made his departure and that is when Luke knew where he knew the man from and pulled back and looked at him, scrutinizing him.

"Your Majesty?" He muttered and smiled slightly, "you're the Emperor." It wasn't a question.

Anakin wiped the rest of the tears off of his face with his gloved right hand and nodded, "that's right." He said with a smile. "I am Emperor Anakin Skywalker, it is nice to officially meet you young Luke Skywalker."

That was the moment his whole world flipped upside down or upside up, depending on how you look at it.

"Anakin Skywalker," Luke said quietly. "Skywalker, _Skywalker_." His eyes shot open, "are you my-"

"Father?" Anakin interrupted, Luke shut up and nodded in confirmation. Anakin, of course, knew that was going to be the question. "I am, that is why I came to rescue you and brought you here to the Imperial Palace where you should've been for the last seven years and four days."

Luke looked lost, Anakin could feel his emotions and they were strong but distant at the same time. He wondered why he wasn't here for the last seven years and four days, why didn't his father ever contact him? Was he unworthy to be the son of the Emperor?

"No!" Anakin shouted as he stood and made a motion with his hand as the Royal Guards bowed and excused themselves from a long overdue conversation, a conversation he never knew he'd be having. One that he had no idea what to really say, he only just found out he had a son two days ago and didn't believe it until he felt the boy's Force presence and signature and he couldn't deny that he was his son. He didn't need a DNA test to confirm something he already knew, something that only those that are Force sensitive would understand, or at least know.

"Luke, I didn't even know you existed!" Anakin said frustratedly as he stood and walked around the room keeping his eyes on his young son. "I didn't know you existed until two days ago when Beru and Owen called me to tell me that you were abducted and being held captive by Jabba, the Hutt! Once I found out, I took my Fleet and flew to the otherside of the galaxy to find you and to rescue you and I did. YOU ARE MY SON and are more than worthy to be the son of the Emperor, the Imperial Prince and Heir to the Throne of the Empire.

"I know that this must be a lot to take in and you are young and went through a lot in the past few days but I will be here for you and I'm not going anywhere!" Anakin promised as he found his way back to the bed and sat next to his son again and took his hand in his own, in his left hand. He wanted to feel his son, something he couldn't do with his mechno-arm. "I am sorry that you had to go through what you had to go through but I really didn't know that you were alive! I was under the impression that you died with your mother before being born, I didn't know that she gave birth to you before dying." Anakin looked down, he couldn't look at Luke, he felt undeserving.

What kind of father would put his child's life in jeopardy like he did on Mustafar? Padmé may have betrayed him but the innocent life inside her was _innocent_ and didn't deserve to be put under the stress that he undoubtedly placed him under.

 _What kind of father does that?_ He asked himself but he couldn't come up with an answer.

There wasn't one.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"You really didn't know that I was alive?" Luke asked after a tense silence where Luke didn't know what to say. He heard what his father said and even what he didn't say out loud, but he wasn't going to touch on that. He always knew that his mother was dead, his real mother and he always knew that his father wasn't. He could feel his anger, his pain, his remorse but he didn't know why he felt it or how he knew that it was his father who he was detecting. He doesn't know anything about the Force but reading people and feeling their emotions was always something that he was very good at without even trying.

Anakin shook his head without making eye contact, "if I did then you would've been with me from the beginning." He said with a sigh. "I was never the same after losing your mother and believing that you died with her. I was thrilled when your mother, Padmé told me that she was pregnant. We didn't know what gender you were, we wanted it to be a surprise. She insisted that you were a boy, I believed you were going to be a girl. Well," Anakin shrugged, "she was always right but I did like to argue with her, though I never won."

Luke briefly smiled but was saddened at learning that his father was suffering after the death of his... wife? And son, though as he said, he didn't know he was having a son. He learned more about his parents now than he has the last seven years and it turned out that the man he saw in his dreams, was his father though he didn't know. He just saw glimpses, but he thought those eyes were his own, he thought he was looking at himself in the future but he wasn't.

It was his father.

"Were you married?" Luke asked while on the topic of his mother, he wanted to learn all that he could.

Anakin looked at his son with a smile, "we were." He replied. "Your mother and I were married but we were the only ones who knew about it. We married in secret because our professions didn't allow us to get married, your mother was a Senator to the Galactic Republic before the Empire and I was a... I was a..." He didn't want to say it, he didn't think of those days and disassociated himself from that rogue extinct faction that he once foolishly devoted himself too.

An order that didn't allow him to be himself, one that wouldn't allow him to be openly free to tell the galaxy that he was married to his Angel. One that wouldn't allow him to save his... _mother_.

He'll never forgive them for that or for failing to help him save his wife which forced him to turn to a Sith Lord, one that ordered him to destroy the Jedi Order and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"My job wouldn't allow me to get married and your mother being a Senator, if they knew that we were married, both of our careers would've been destroyed, as would our lives." It wasn't exactly a lie, it was true. Padmé wouldn't be a Senator anymore, she would step down and Anakin would've been expelled from the Order, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, she would've died either way.

Luke seemed to sense his father's apprehension and didn't push, he would eventually but not for a while, especially not today.

"What's going to happen to... me, now?" Luke asked deciding to change the subject and he saw and felt his father's attitude shift with that, from sad and mourning to happy to be talking about anything rather than that one subject.

Anakin looked at his son, into his sky blue orbs, "you're going to get better and then you'll learn to adapt to your new life, the life you were robbed of by those who would wish to pit you against me." Anakin's mood shifted again, it went from joyous to anger and hatred.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused, he didn't know what his father meant by people wanting to pit him against his own father, like he'd do such a thing? Definitely, not.

Anakin sighed and ran his hand through his short blond hair, "you see, Luke, there is something that makes you special because I am your father." Anakin informed the boy and decided to show him rather than tell him, seeing is believing, is it not? He looked around and locked the Force on another hospital bed and raised it in the air and moved his hand for dramatic effect, he didn't need to use his hand anymore, he could move it just by thinking about moving it.

Luke didn't know what to say but the look on face said everything, his eyes were wide open and his mouth agape, Anakin smiled and lowered it placing it back where it was.

"That is a very small taste, very very small taste of what you and I, are capable of." Anakin said. "I might as well tell you, I'll have to eventually, did you ever hear of the Jedi?" Luke shook his head, no. "Good, because I was one of them when I was young and foolish. The Jedi Order was an Order of people like us, I was always the strongest and I will tell you why later, but first I'll tell you what the Jedi were. The Jedi Order was an organization of Force practitioners, which is what we technically are, that believe that we should be peacekeepers and only use the Force for good.

"Well, they failed and before you were born, they were leading the Clone Wars which was the Galactic Republic verse the Separatists." Anakin said giving the boy a brief history lecture. "The Jedi were on the side of the Galactic Republic and the Separatists was led by someone called a Sith Lord. The Sith are the total opposite of the Jedi, where Sith use the Dark Side of the Force and the Jedi use a corrupted version of the Light Side of the Force."

"What's the difference? Dark and Light side?" Luke asked.

"The people that use the Dark Side are said to be selfish who use the Force for their purposes and benefits with the ultimate goal of obtaining power by any means necessary, while those that use the Light Side decide to not use their emotions and let the Force guide their movements." Anakin said with disgust, in theory it makes the Jedi look good but everyone knows that isn't true, at least every enlightened individual knows that. "The Jedi though were corrupt and fought in a war they had no part in and that led to their destruction when they attempted to overthrow the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and take over the Republic, but they failed because of me.

"Before the Jedi enacted their plan, with me being kept out of the loop, I turned to the Dark Side of the Force with the intention of using it to save your mother who I had seen die in my dreams, but my dreams aren't just dreams." Anakin couldn't bare to talk about this, he had every right to know but it just... isn't easy to speak about. "I had a vision of your mother dying during or before child birth and I tried everything I could to save her from my vision. I asked the Jedi for help but they refused, saying that attachments are forbidden, they didn't know anything about my vision other than I foresaw a death, if they knew it was my wife who was carrying my child, I would've been expelled and you would've ended up being taken away from me by the Jedi because of your power. The Jedi kidnapped babies all over the galaxy, they definitely would've kidnapped you and let your mother die, regardless of the fact of who she was.

"So, I turned to the one man outside the Jedi that I trusted and he happened to be the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, who also happened to be the Dark Lord of the Sith. I didn't know that at the time, had I or anyone else in the Jedi knew, they would've killed him like they tried to do when they discovered his identity. The Jedi aren't allowed to arrest anyone without cause and the Chancellor being a Sith, isn't against the law yet they tried to kill him and would've had I not prevented it, I couldn't allow him to die or else your mother would've and I wouldn't be able to prevent it."

"Well, what happened?" Luke asked as he sat up and hit the button on his bed raising the back so he could lay back while remaining sitting up. "She did die, did the Jedi do it?"

"I saved the Chancellor and he named me his official Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader, I don't use that name anymore but it is who I am." Anakin said not appreciating being interrupted but also not wanting to make a bad impression on the boy who doesn't know Imperial protocol when speaking to the Emperor. "I was ordered to go to the Jedi Temple and destroy them, I did along with a legion of Clone Troopers, who are now the Stormtroopers. Every Jedi within, was killed and then I was ordered to go to Mustafar to kill the Separatist Leaders and to end the war and I did just that.

"I single handedly ended the war but then your mother arrived on the planet and she tried to get me to come back to the Light, it turned out that the Jedi corrupted her mind and turned her against me." Anakin shook his head and sighed looking at the checkered floor. "Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi who trained me as a Jedi arrived with your mother and we ended up dueling. He tried to kill me and if I died then you and your mother would've too. Your mother betrayed me, whether she did it on her own accord or was corrupted by the Jedi who she thought she could trust. She was all I had Luke and I wanted us to be a family, I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that. _**No one**_.

"We dueled and at the end of it, I won but your mother left me stranded on the planet." Anakin shook his head again, it was a memory that he wished would just disappear and vanish but it wouldn't. "I killed Obi-Wan but I still lost your mother, I don't know why she left me but she did and then I felt her through the Force in tremendous pain and then she just disappeared. Our connection was incredibly strong and once it vanished, I knew it was because she died and sure enough, her death was announced by the Queen of Naboo and I went to the funeral where I saw her dead and whoever set her body, made it appear that she died pregnant. Nobody ever found out who the father was and everyone believed that she died before giving birth, the only ones who know are those who were there when you were born and your caretakers."

Anakin looked at his son who seemed to be absorbing this information, it was no doubt a big shock to him but a lot of things would be and he would have to get used to it. He is the Imperial Prince now and has a lot to learn.

"I wanted nothing more than for us to be a family and I was willing to die if need be, for you and your mother to live but the Force had other ideas which eventually brought me to you and I am glad that I was able to meet you and rescue you." Anakin was getting up to leave, he didn't want to totally overwhelm his son but his son had other ideas but he couldn't allow his son to control him.

"Where are you goin'," he asked.

Anakin turned to look at him standing near the door, "I am going to let you get some rest." Anakin said sadly, just looking at his son reminded him of his past, reminded him of his mother, and _her_. He reminded him of everything he lost but he did also gain something, something he thought was lost but wasn't. He gained a son and was happy for that, more than happy, infact but it wasn't easy to deal with after believing he lost everything seven years ago.

He'd give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant having Padmé back in his life and allowed to have his family with her, but he had no control over that and would have to deal with reality, not fantasy.

"Rest, son." Anakin said gently, "in time you will learn all that you need too but you have a lot to learn and a lot of adapting to do. I know you can do it though, you are a Skywalker and Skywalker's have more courage than anyone else I ever met. We survived things we were never meant too, my mother especially."

He closed his eyes as he felt the tears coming, but he shook it off and dismissed his thoughts as he didn't want anyone seeing the infamous Emperor breaking down over something that happened a decade earlier.

No, he is Anakin Skywalker and he can't show weakness and he won't, ever!

"Rest, my son and I will answer all of your questions, in time." He promised and exited the room to meditate and come back in touch with what he is _**now**_. He is the Dark Lord of the Sith and not the weak Jedi that he once was, he was better than that and wouldn't let those weak emotions overtake him.

He refused to let the past haunt him when there was nothing he could do about it.

What's done is done and that is all there is to it.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 2!**

 **I felt that this chapter was needed and it paints them well. Anakin is still battling his past and probably always will and he took his birth name because he was a Skywalker and not a monster that Palpatine wanted to do his dirty work. He was and is better than that and everyone knew him as Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear.**

 **Please Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skywalker's Empire: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
Imperial City, Imperial Center  
May 27th, 07 ISC**

Luke's head was railing, he never expected that out of all people his father could've been, would he be the Emperor of the galaxy! That was just crazy and he had to wonder if everything that happened was just crazy, too... he shook his head and groaned.

This must be real... he decided as he never felt this kind of pain in any of his dreams before not even from his father when he felt his emotions from across the galaxy.

Even if this was real, though, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Why would people, whoever they were abduct him and send him away from his father? He sensed nothing but the truth from his father though he also sensed that he wasn't being told everything like why his father almost killed his mother and him in the process.

He also sensed the remorse and pain his father felt from remembering those events, surely his father wasn't an evil man, right? No, that is crazy, if he was then he wouldn't have cried and he wouldn't have saved his son who was being held and beaten by a slimy sleemo.

Yes, his father is the Emperor and obviously cares about his son but he does have a job to do and with anyone in power, you can't show any weakness to your enemies. Luke knew that firsthand, he had to learn to look stronger than he was or he would've been picked on and it did happen but he learned. He may been six years old, but he learned and grew up quick.

His Uncle Owen made sure of that, he didn't like Luke acting like a kid though he was and he put him to work and sure the work was relatively easy but the point was he wasn't allowed to act like a child. _Tatooine eats you alive and either you get eaten or you survive_ , his Uncle would say though Luke didn't totally understand the metaphor, he pretended he did.

He also never spoke of his father, he knew they were related somehow but he never even revealed that connection, but if he was his uncle then his father and him must've been brothers? Right? Luke didn't see any resemblance between them though and they seemed like total opposites to him, his father is Emperor while his Uncle was just a moisture farmer barely surviving month to month, they must've had a real falling out, Luke decided.

If they were brothers why didn't they talk about each other or help each other out? Isn't that what siblings do? Help each other out?

Luke knew he would if he had a brother or sister but he also knew that adults were weird and he knew that they always let life complicate matters when their problems seemed so easy to fix, why not have some fun? Stop letting work and nonsense get in the way and go out and hang out with your friends or run or go for a nice ride on a swoop bike.

He really didn't get adults but he won't let them alter his outlook on life, though he knew that his outlook on life had just turned on its head as did a ton of durasteel and he wasn't sure what would happen next.

What would he discover he had a sister that was also abducted and hidden from him and his father?

Luke laughed out loud at that and stopped quickly when his body ached in protest and he sighed which caused more pain and he decided that he'd take his fathers advice and try to get some much needed rest.

Yes, rest seems nice about now.

And he was out like a light.

* * *

Anakin had to leave the room, he couldn't allow his son or anyone else see him the way he was. That was the first time that anyone ever saw tears come from his eyes and live to tell about it but he knew that was acceptable, he was his son and he wasn't going to kill him just to keep him quiet about seeing his father act human.

Many others haven't had that chance, or if they did, it was very short lived.

He may be Anakin Skywalker but that doesn't mean he is _Anakin Skywalker_.

He is Darth Vader, Lord Vader in heart and mind and although Sith don't love just like Jedi, no Sith ever had a son and the Jedi that did, they were too far gone into the dogmatic code that they abandoned their blood or lied about their attachment to their kin.

The Emperor, the Dark Lord of the Sith doesn't have to hide that but he won't allow the galaxy to see him as a loving father, they need to fear him and they will like they have been for the last seven years. They knew him shortly as Lord Vader but when he took his birth name back, that didn't mean anything more than spitting in the face of Palpatine or Sidious and honoring the man he was and his mother.

He'll never turn back to the Light and his son won't be smothered in it like he was before he embraced his destiny and his reality as a Dark Sider, a Sith.

It wasn't because he was cheating or wanted the easier, quicker and more seductive route that isn't true.

The Dark Side isn't an easy side to side with, sure it is powerful but if you don't learn to control it, it will control like you like it has many in the past, Sidious included.

You could tell just by looking at him, the lightning didn't do that to him, it was the corruption of the Dark Side and he wouldn't allow his face or skin to become as corrupted as that guys. No, he'll control it and only use the Dark Side when he needs it and when he does, he'll control it like he controls his lightsaber and like he controls his Empire, Apprentice and everyone else.

He walked down the long tall and wide corridors of the Palace wearing the cowl over his head and keeping his low to ensure that no one saw his blue eyes with tears coming from them. He wiped them away but he wasn't allowing anyone to see him at his weakest, of course it was only the past that was catching up to him but he knew it wasn't going to go away and he couldn't keep drowning himself in work to eradicate it.

His son was here, Padmé's son was here, _their_ son was here and alive and he was going to make sure that he lived like the Prince he is. Who better to raise the boy than his _father_? He may be the Emperor but he doesn't need to constantly reside in the Palace to control his Empire, he has people for that and he could control his Empire from anywhere in the galaxy even any of his Emperor's retreats on any of those planets.

He didn't know what to think anymore, what else was hidden from him? Was Padmé still alive? Did he have another kid out there that he didn't know about? Was his mother alive?

He shook his head and knew that he was being paranoid, he may have been lied too about many things and kept from knowing others but his mother _was_ dead, she died in his arms. Padmé _was_ dead except she gave birth to their child and made to appear as though she didn't give birth to keep the child away from him.

He didn't know who did that, was it Yoda? Was it another Jedi?

He wasn't sure but he knew for damn sure that it wasn't the traitorous Jedi Kenobi, he was dead and he watched him burn and disappear into the lava river into nothingness.

Then there was that Alderaanian Royal Guard who brought Luke to Tatooine, how did they know about Owen and Beru? Only a few people knew about them and that was Obi-Wan who was dead, Padmé who is dead but could've asked for them to be sent there and then there was Yoda who knew about Tatooine but didn't know about the Tusken massacre. He just knew about the pain that he was suffering and knew that Anakin found his mother dead in an abandoned Tusken camp, he didn't name specifics and Yoda didn't ask. He did know about Owen, Beru and the father, whatever his name was and then his mother but he knew nothing more, he was sure of it.

So, did Yoda send him there or did Padmé?

If it was Padmé then why would she send him there of all places? Why not with her family? Maybe because she knew that he would look there, yes but to Owen and Beru of all places? She had many friends in the Senate and Bail Organa should've been considered, he didn't have any kids at the time and Anakin was sure he'd be delighted to raise him with Padmé being dead and all.

The Alderaanian Royal Guard was definitely of interest and he knew that they only follow the orders of the Senator, Viceroy and the Queen. He didn't know the Queen and didn't even meet her before becoming Emperor but he did know the Viceroy and Senator, Bail Organa and he knew that he would do anything for Padmé including care for her son especially with her being dead.

He knew he'd have to have a nice talk with him and was looking forward to that when he dropped in unexpected to see if they were hiding something else. They are known Rebel sympathizers and known to be close allies to the Jedi, they're also one of the few people in the galaxy who'd be able to store people like them away without the Empire finding them without performing some _aggressive negotiations_.

He finally had something to use against them and he isn't above using the Queen against Organa and knew that he'd do anything to save her, he'll tell him everything about Padmé and their child and then he'll tell him about the Rebel's if he lies even once, then he'll forfeit one of his wife's limbs.

He'll only be able to lie four times before he forfeits her life, he doesn't think that he has it in him to lie twice, once maybe to find out how deadly serious he is but definitely not more than that if he likes having his wife, mostly in one piece.

He smiled at the thought of that.

He would enjoy that tremendously and was looking forward to it but now isn't the time for that and its imperative that they not discover his secret or they may be ready for him when he unexpectedly pays them a visit. Tatooine is far enough away to stay out of the limelight and Organa doesn't get his news from the Hutt's or criminals but if he is connected to the Rebels and the Rebels are terrorists and criminals no better than the Hutt's then he'll find out soon.

Really soon but he wasn't going anywhere until his son was fully healed and then he'd bring his son to the Aldera Royal Palace and watch his reaction as he discovers that his plot failed and so did he.

His son won't become a Jedi and he won't be used as a weapon against his father for the war that is between adults, not children that shouldn't have to worry about a war that was fought and won seven years ago by his side not the Jedi who are all but few.

He'll continue slaughtering them or allowing his Inquisitors to finish their mission while he trains the new members of a new Order and continues his reign as Emperor with a new up and coming Sith Lord who will be just as powerful as him and even moreso than Starkiller even though he is just as powerful and will continue to serve his Apprenticeship.

He is six years old and only a few months younger than Luke but he already showed great promise, cunning and skill and will be a very useful tool to his Empire.

Yes, he isn't going anywhere except in the history books with the Skywalker's and the galaxy will continue to serve them as the Skywalker's line will carry on the legacy that Shmi started by giving him birth and raising him the way she did.

He wished that she could be here to meet her grandson but she isn't, it's only him and he'll have to learn how to be a father and he was looking forward to that. He just has to try and remember what life was like when he was seven, except he can't because he was a slave and he doesn't wish to think about that. He nor his son are slaves, they are the rulers of the galaxy and that is what they'll continue to be for their entire lives.

So, he'll have to learn how to raise the future Emperor and teach him to use the Force. It'd be like Ahsoka all over again, except she abandoned him too and used the Jedi Council as an excuse to leave. Ahsoka may have been older but he did teach her a lot about the Force and lightsaber dueling, he'll teach Luke the same but he wasn't exposed to the Force before and he'll be teaching him some of the Light Side and a lot of the Dark Side, when he is old enough to control his emotions.

He was twenty two when he became a Sith and his emotions were uncontrolled, but he just lost his wife and his child. Of course, his emotions would be uncontrolled but he did learn to control them and he mastered them but his emotions lost him today when he spoke to his son and was reminded of the past.

 _What is it with me and the past? It was so long ago yet I can't get past it? She BETRAYED me! Why do I care about her still?_ He couldn't answer his questions, but he knew that he could never love another woman like he loved his Angel, nor would he allow his heart to control him again.

Okay, maybe he will for his son, but no one else!

He vowed that to himself as he entered his residence and the Royal Guards remained outside guarding the main turbolift doors that lead to it. There was no other way in except to kill the Guards and ride the turbolift up, no one has the courage to do that though, he knew.

Not even Yoda.

He didn't even seek out Starkiller, he didn't want to talk to the kid who could read him just as easily as he could read others, there was no lying to the kid or hiding things from him though he did respect the lines drawn between Master and Apprentice and he didn't cross it.

Anakin was thankful for that.

He removed his robe and threw it on the leather chair in the corner of his bedroom, untied his boots and threw them in the corner as well as his socks, shirt and pants. He took his sleep pants from his closet just off the bedroom and put them on and laid down in bed.

He had a million and ten things running through his mind but he silenced them as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
Imperial City, Imperial Center  
May 28th, 07 ISC**

 _It was dark and his hand were tied together as were his feet and he couldn't move. He didn't know how long he was here but he knew he was missing his birthday, his throat hurt from him crying and trying to scream but it sounded like nobody cared about him or even acknowledged his existence._

 _He didn't know where he was either but assumed he was in Jabba's Palace, the last place he remembered being and his awareness of the situation skyrocketed. No one knew where he was, his Uncle Owen didn't know he was here and neither did Aunt Beru, they wouldn't know where to look and the last place they would look would be here._

 _If he were to survive this, he'd have to do it himself but that was the very thing that got him into this situation in the first place! Ah! He wanted to scream and knew he was but he couldn't even hear himself!_

 _He didn't know what would happen to him now but he knew it wouldn't be good._

 _Time has passed and he didn't know how long it was when someone opened the door and walked in. It was an alien, he knew that but it was too dark to really make out what he or she looked like, it spoke a language too that he recognized as Huttese but he didn't speak it and he couldn't tell him or her that because he couldn't speak or even open his mouth! They must've taped it or something, he was helpless and at their mercy!_

 _Someone help me! He begged but knew that no one could hear him and nobody would be able to get to him anyway, if they tried, they'd end up like him or end up dead._

 _He didn't want either of those, he just hoped that if his Uncle and Aunt discovered his whereabouts, that they wouldn't be brash enough to try and get him by themselves, he knew they wouldn't survive._

 _He didn't want to be an orphan like he was when his mother died and before he was given to his Aunt and Uncle, he couldn't remember that of course but he didn't want to feel as though, he had no one except himself. He was just a kid and wanted to live like one and this was not living like a kid._

 _The alien came and ripped the tape off of his mouth and it hurt and his hands went to his lips and cheeks and he rubbed them to ease the pain knowing it wouldn't do anything but it was better than doing nothing._

* * *

Anakin's eyes shot open as he felt the panic and reached out into the Force and felt his son. His son was panicking and still sleeping, was he having a nightmare?

He didn't care as he jumped up and reached for his robe as he donned it and ran out of his room, down the stairs and to the turbolift impatiently pressing the button repeatedly when it opened to reveal two Emperor's Royal Guards who were surprised to see him in the state he was in.

His hair was a mess, like usual. His robe was just covering his arms, back and side with his chest and abdomen revealed and he was wearing his sleep pants but he wasn't wearing any boots or socks.

They knew something wasn't right but didn't dare ask as they rode down to the main floor of the residence, they watched him run off, looked at each other and continued their guard duty with no words said between them.

He ran across the main level of his residence as he ran to the other turbolift that leaves the residence and brought him down another level to the official floor below the residence, where he conducts his official business before running off again with his personal Royal Guard detail chasing after him. His Guards were barely able to keep up as they slipped and almost fell many times but the Emperor wasn't paying any attention to them or their disgraceful running techniques on the slippery marble floor, _they should know better!_

He reached another turbolift and boarded it alone with his Royal Guard detail trying to catch up but he didn't care and didn't have the patience to wait for them, his son needed him! And he wasn't going to let his son go through his nightmare alone, he knew it was about the past few days and anything like that would surely traumatize any child, hell it would probably traumatize most adults.

There were other people in the turbolift who knew exactly who he was, but they said nothing and knew better than to mention his state of dishevel. It would be a fruitless cause and one that could either cost them their lives or a very sore throat, at the very least.

The ride was short and once the doors opened he took off running again without breaking a sweat and he ran and ran until he reached his son, he ran past the reception desk, past the emergency triage room and past the other rooms until he reached the VIP room. He was used to being the patient in that room and has been on a number of occasions where he nearly worked himself to death or sent Starkiller there with some minor injuries and some serious ones that he asked for by speaking out of turn or disobeying the orders of his Master.

Would that make him a bad father? Afterall, the kid was younger than his own son and he hasn't been a very good role model or father to that kid, he also wasn't his father. But he wasn't a kid, he was a Sith Apprentice, very young yes but an Apprentice nonetheless and being trained since being little would be better than him at his age with his loads and loads of problems... who was he kidding? Rationalizing his brutal acts as Master wasn't very good fatherhood material, maybe his son could teach him and maybe he could try and be better to Starkiller by maybe calling him Galen instead of a code name to dehumanize him. He was a human afterall and not a slave or a weapon like he was his whole life... was he that screwed up mentally?

So screwed up that he didn't even realize what he did was wrong? He didn't know but how could you not be screwed up after living like that for twenty two years? His mother cared for him but that was her job and they were all they had, it was her job to protect him just like it is his job to protect his son and he did kill Galen's father and took custody of his son, so that would make him his son too, wouldn't it? Adopted, yes but still his son, nonetheless.

He sighed as he dismissed that for later as he passed the Royal Guards assigned to his son and barged through the doors to see his son squirming and tears coming down his face as he yelled out incoherent words.

"Luke!" Anakin said trying to wake his son up, to no avail. "Luke!" He said again placing his hands on Luke and shaking him awake as his eyes shot open and his breathing deep and rapid.

He controlled his breathing after waking up and realizing that everything was just a dream, "Father." He said turning his attention to him and smiling weakly, his body was still sore and aching. He wanted the bruises and pain to disappear already and they sort of have, he had his father now! He didn't have to work at the farm and he didn't have to drench in sweat and wish that he was off that barren wasteland.

He was off of that barren wasteland and didn't want to ever go back and wouldn't as long as he could help it.

"Bad dream?" Anakin asked with a slight smile, he knew all about that more than anyone would ever wish to know or experience. Having to see your mother call for help and then die repeatedly for a month and then same with your wife for a few months, that is enough to drive anyone crazy and well... it did drive him crazy and forced him to become a monster. But he was happy with who he became and wouldn't want to be anyone else and couldn't imagine his life as a Jedi anymore, how blind was he that he didn't see this before? He shook his head at that with an amused smile, just as blind as the Jedi were, apparently.

Luke nodded slightly, even his neck hurt. "What's so funny?" He asked noticing his father's smile and knowing it wasn't directed at him.

"Nothing," he said waving it off, he knew his son probably wouldn't find it as amusing as he did. "You alright? You hungry or do you just want to go back to sleep?"

Luke thought about it for a moment and came to a quick conclusion, "Yeah, imma bit hungry." He lied, he was starving but when wasn't he? "You have cooks at this hour?" He asked noting the time on the wall chrono was only three hundred standard hours.

Anakin nodded with a smile as he looked for his comlink in his pants pocket just to realize he was wearing his sleep pants and he sighed standing up and walking to the door. The Royal Guards standing guard looked at him, "let me borrow one of your comlinks?" He asked as the closest one reached into his pocket and handed him his comlink, Anakin nodded his thanks and typed in the frequency to his cooking staff in the Palace and ordered a bunch of food for him and his son. He would have to learn to eat new food, Tatooine's food isn't very good. "It'll be here soon," he told his son.

Luke bobbed his head up and down a few times thinking of something to say, something conversational. "How'd you know about my dream?" He figured that was just a good question as any.

Good question, he thought as he delved into the world of the Force and Force connections explaining it to his son in layman terms, terms that a seven year old would understand without speaking about the more advanced stuff that he wouldn't understand.

"So, we're connected and you felt my panic." Luke said coming to the conclusion, "did you see what I was dreaming?"

Anakin shook his head, "no, I can't see it unless you let me in or I enter your mind to see for myself." He explained. "I just felt your panic and detected the nightmare and came to check on you. I have more experience than anyone in this area and its haunted me to this day, the last time I had one though was seven years ago, those were prophetic. I have nightmares practically every night though, its why I rarely sleep. I always see my mother dying in my arms, or your mother as she was in my prophetic nightmare, or my past experiences that I regret, not all of them but some of them." He sighed and shook those visions and memories away, he didn't care for them and would live happily without him plaguing him constantly.

Was that so much to ask for?

"I always felt your emotions." Luke admitted causing Anakin to look at him in surprise.

He didn't know what to say, that connection must've been more powerful than he thought, though he never detected his son or at least never acknowledged those feelings as being his sons instead of his own.

"I'm sorry," he said, what else was there to say? "They must've been intense for a child of your age to deal with especially without understanding what was happening."

Luke cocked his head and shrugged immediately groaning, "it's okay." He said sheepishly. "That is how I knew that you were always out there and alive though I didn't know it was you."

"Your life is going to change drastically now, Luke." Anakin said changing the topic and trying to build some foundation with his mini near carbon-copy. He was more like him than he was Padmé, from what he saw so far. "You're going to remain here for another day or two and then you're going to reside with me upstairs in the Royal Residence. I'll have your room made up, you can decorate it as you wish and we'll get you set up there as you finish recuperating from your traumatic ordeal."

Luke nodded absently, going from Moisture Farm to living in the Imperial Palace in the Royal Residence, wherever that was were completely different worlds, galaxies even.

"We'll get you a new wardrobe, you can't dress like you were when I found you, your not a farmboy anymore and then we'll go from there." Anakin finished, he would just have to remember to make the calls to make sure everything was ready for him when he was discharged. In order to do that, he'd have to go upstairs to retrieve his clothes or send the Royal Guards to go get them, give em something to do, right? His comlink was in his pants, they'd just have to remember that.

"What will my life be like as your son?" Luke asked curiously, he knew it would be drastically different and he didn't know if he could do it.

Another good question, "I guess we'll figure that out. I'm not a very good father, we'll have to teach each other and learn as we go." It was as good as an answer he could come up with without telling him about Galen and the way he treats him, he does live in a life of luxury though and is free to do as he pleases except when it comes time to his training schedule, maybe he's just a tad bit harsh on himself. He didn't really know anymore but he had to start somewhere with his son and his new found role of being a father, a real father, biologically and not. "Tell me, what do you like?"

Luke smiled, he would be happy to teach his father how be a father, his father as he would like to learn how to be his father's son. It should be a challenge, a fun challenge, but a challenge nonetheless.

"What do I like?" Luke said asking the question out loud as he thought of what he liked to do... "I always wanted to be a pilot, I always wanted to fly and explore the stars and visit as many as I could!" Luke declared with a smile, Anakin didn't like that answer as he knew he said almost the same thing except he wanted to visit them all and be the first one to do it! He explored a lot but being a kid and saying visit them all, you really have no idea how many there actually are, when you do then you realize that you can't visit them all. Not even if you visit a new one every day and that would be crazy and very unrealistic but at least they shared flying as a hobby.

"Really? I like to fly as well, I am actually the best star pilot in the galaxy." He replied happily, it was quite an accomplishment and one that the Force granted him. Without it, he may be good but not the best. "You wouldn't remember but you flew here on one of the largest ships in the galaxy but I am making a new class of starships called the Super Star Destroyers and the very first one will be my flagship called the SSD Executor and it'll be just over nineteen thousand meters which is almost twelve times larger than the Star Destroyer class."

Luke was impressed as his mouth was agape forming an O, a capital O. His eyes were open wide too and Anakin couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "What do you need a ship that large for?" He just had to ask, a ship that big must be able to hold a lot of people and by a lot, he means a lot, a lot.

Anakin shrugged, "no reason in particular but I am the Emperor and this is my Empire, I need to show those who would threaten the galaxy or my Empire that they don't stand a chance." It wasn't the real reason but a real one, the real reason was because he can and because he wants too. Isn't that reason enough? "I don't fly that though, I fly starfighters and shuttles. The Star Destroyers need a full crew complement to operate them and I'm not a full crew, much to my disappointment."

"I had a model TIE-fighter at home... ah-my last home." Luke diverted his eyes away from his father, he knew how he felt about them, without him having to say it.

Anakin nodded, he knows that this will be a tough adjustment going from a nobody to a somebody, but he always was a somebody. He always was the Imperial Prince, you get that by blood... or adoption not by anything else. "Well, you can fly in a real one here, with me. I have a whole Fleet of them but the one I fly is the TIE Advanced x1." Only the best for him, though he modified it beyond recognition, under the hood, so to speak.

"Wow!" Luke's opinion of the man, that he came to known as his father had improved greatly with that. He could share his love of flying, though he never actually flew, with his father! He always wanted his father to come and pick up and fly him away from Tatooine and he did just that, he wished he remembered but he has plenty of time to fly with his father and make the memories everlasting. "I can't wait to get outta here, could we go flying then? Just me and you?"

Anakin looked at his son with the puppy-eyed look and smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. TIE's only have enough room for two people anyway but we can't fly in my personal starfighter since the Advance x1's only have enough room for one. We'll take out a regular TIE starfighter, its better that way anyway. I personally modify my own and if you flew another one after only flying in mine, it'd be like driving a podracer to a swoop bike, very different." Maybe it wasn't the best comparison, but they are closely related yet far apart.

The doors slid open as four human servants came in and delivered the food to the Emperor and Imperial Prince, Luke's eyes were wide, he never saw so much food and he didn't know what any of it was. He never ate like this on Tatooine, its something he could look forward too. They left after leaving the trays of food on the table, bowing and making their way away from the Emperor and the kid he was with, they hadn't a clue who he was and they honestly didn't want to know... well, maybe they did but they wouldn't ask.

"You customize your own ships?" Luke asked impressed after the people serving the food left, he was more impressed with his father by the second. He was glad that he was nothing like his Uncle Owen, he wanted to know what happened to him and his Aunt Beru, but he felt like something happened and didn't want to deal with anymore trauma on top of what he was dealing with already. "I am a good mechanic and engineer, myself." Luke modestly admitted.

Anakin nodded with a smile, "I do customize my own ships along with other stuff and I don't doubt you're good mechanic or engineer, I was myself when I was your age and I built my own droid when I was seven. It wasn't done until I was nine... mostly but it was quite an accomplishment of mine, then." He always wondered what happened to Threepio, he never found him or Artoo Detoo, he figured they were scrap metal for knowing too much but he didn't know that for sure. He was happy that Threepio was gone, he was annoying with his annoying voice and bad timing but what could he say? He was just a kid when he built him and kids make mistakes, just like he did with his programming though he did do quite well with it.

His father was incredible, he admitted it. He already loved his father, he may not know him that well yet but his father was clearly young and with the way everyone looked at him, he was a powerful man and very respected, feared or both. He didn't know why they feared him but he didn't. He felt the way his father felt for him, he may not have said he loved him or anything like that but he didn't have to say it. He already called him son, in a possessive and protective manner, his Uncle never said anything like that other than to berate him or complain about something he did or didn't do.

"You still thinking about him?" Anakin asked realizing his son keeps thinking about his former Guardians, former dead guardians, killed by _Tuskens_. "I paid them a visit after I got you from Jabba's Palace," he wasn't sure if he should tell him or not but his son will keep wondering and wanting to ask and will eventually have to deal with reality. "I'm sorry, they were killed by either Jabba's people or by Tusken Raiders, the Sand People."

He watched his son's reaction and it wasn't what he expected, he seemed withdrawn and indifferent, maybe it'll just take time for him to react to it? He remembered the way he felt about his mother, but that was his mother, the only woman that he ever loved before Padmé and the woman that raised him from birth until he left with the Jedi. They were all each other had and the connection was strong, very strong considering he felt her calling for him in his visions all the way from Tatooine when he was on Coruscant, when it was Coruscant.

His son though knew that his guardians were just that, captives really but they weren't the ones to kidnap him, they just kept him after not knowing he was kidnapped but when they discovered it, they kept him and still knew and that was a death sentence. You betray the Commander-in-Chief like that and you die at his hand, he didn't have it in him to kill him and then look his son in the eye, so he left it to his Guards, they wouldn't mind doing it just to leave that Force forsaken planet and neither would he.

"They kept you from me, Luke and put you in danger." He didn't want to tell his son this but he had too to get him to understand, "my mother lived there, ten years ago and she was kidnapped, tortured and killed by Tusken Raiders. She was one of those buried just outside the homestead, it was a dangerous place to live as is all of Tatooine." So maybe he didn't tell his son everything, but he didn't need to know all of it. He wanted to make good impressions, not ones that contained him killing people, his son may not understand that even though he didn't need a reason to kill. There were many reasons he had for killing, but he never killed any innocent civilians, if it didn't serve a purpose in the end.

"I knew that, they told me but they never said anything about you or my mother," Luke said quietly as he dug into the food eating something he never saw before but tasted great, better than anything he ever ate before. "I know I should be sad or angry but... I'm not." Luke sighed and shook his head, "does that make me a bad person?"

Anakin was taken back by that, "no, Luke." He quickly said stopping what he was doing as he directed his full attention to him. "Luke, death is a normal part of life but never easy to deal with. Sometimes it hits you hard and fast and other times, you don't feel it until much later as its triggered by memories or just a delayed reaction. I lost many people over the years, many friends and... family. They all changed me and hurt me and made me start to keep relationships that I have with people detached, I don't like losing people and it hurts me deeply. I always cared too much about others and not much about myself, when I lost my mother and my wife, I..." What? He didn't know what else to say after that. "When I lost them both, I lost myself and I changed drastically, I turned into a monster. When my mother died it felt like someone stabbed me with a dull blade and twisted it into my heart. I killed all of those responsible for taking my mother from me, I wiped out the whole village with my lightsaber and left no survivors, when my wife died, I killed more people. Most were guilty of something and others just got in the way."

He watched his son's reaction and it was still indifferent, so he continued. "We all deal with grief differently but I was trained to defend myself and others, I was a peacekeeper and then I was the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military and then I was the Emperor, myself. I make decisions everyday that affect the life of millions and sometimes billions and even trillions. I give the order to invade worlds and orders to assassinate certain people that try to cause my Empire or me personally, harm. You will have to come to terms with that, I am not your Uncle Owen. I kill for a living and I don't feel remorse for those I cut down, they aren't innocent people." It was the best lecture that he would get, he can't say that he wasn't warned if he sees his father kill anyone. "Do you understand?" He asked as he went back to eating food.

Luke nodded slowly, this wasn't anything that he didn't already know. He knew the Empire killed people and of course the people of Tatooine always talked about it like they actually cared, but they didn't since most of these people were killers themselves. "I understand." He said.

Anakin nodded accepting the answer, what else could the boy say though? "Good, it is important for us leaders of the galaxy to accept that not everyone will like us and some will wish to cause us harm. We need to be ready for that and be ready to defend ourselves and those we care about. That is what I do, I care about all that I worked so hard for and won't allow anyone to destroy what I built and neither will you. When you're better, we'll start learning to use the Force and then you'll understand better what it means to be a Sith Lord."

The father and son sat in silence after that both contemplating various things, Luke learned a lot about his father and Anakin learned a lot about his son.

It'll take some time for them to truly bond and to really get to know one another but for day number two, or the start of day number two, it wasn't so bad. Anakin hopes he didn't horrify his son with the truth but he doesn't lie and his son will need to know about him, he isn't ashamed of who he is and he doesn't regret the decisions that he made. He made the choices he thought was right and they were whether anyone agrees or disagrees, is their problem his conscience his clear.

He just hopes that his son will understand and agree or at least side with him and want to really know him, he doesn't want his son to despise him or what he did. That would hurt him a lot worse than another lightsaber to his arm, maybe even worse than a fatal blow.

Only time will tell but so far, they're off to a good start and Anakin only hopes it improves from here on out.

Its what any father would wish for in his son that he didn't know he had...

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 3!**

 **The next chapter will skip ahead a day or two and Luke will be released from the hospital, it'll be more father and son bonding as well as meeting Starkiller.**

 **Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skywalker's Empire: Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
Imperial City, Imperial Center  
May 30th, 07 ISC**

Anakin was busy the last couple of days with work, running an empire isn't easy and making sure that everything was ready for Luke when he was discharged by the Doctor and allowed to come home, finally! Anakin could've taken him home at any time but he knows his Doctor well and Luke was in bad shape, he didn't want him to walk or go for a tour if he was going to be in the throbbing pain he was clearly feeling, yet tried to conceal.

No, he would take medical advice this time, if he was the patient it'd be a different story but he isn't.

Not this time, anyway, there is always tomorrow, though.

But his little seven year old son is and him getting better is his first priority, he's also too young to train, not necessarily too young but he wasn't going to turn him into a Sith until he got older and could understand his place in the galaxy, in the Empire.

He walked to Luke's suite in the residence on the second to the top most floor of the central spire of the Imperial Palace just down the corridor from Starkiller's room and smiled looking around the room. Luke told him that he always wanted to be a pilot and that he liked TIE fighters and that he _had_ a model TIE fighter, so why not design the room with starships hanging around? He had starships painted on the wall from the _Exactor_ to the prototype _Executor_ which isn't done yet but the painting is, he has holo-framed pictures of the various starship classes including the Super Star Destroyer. It looked cool, his interior designer did well and the hanging chandelier in the middle of the room was shaped like a TIE fighter, with transparent wings out to the side and the light of the chandelier being shaped like a TIE cockpit. The wall was then painted black with white dots that appeared to be stars making it look like you were in Outer Space and the way the ships were positioned, it looked like they were really there.

It was impressive and he knew that Luke would like it.

The designer may live another day.

He walked over to the closet and it was fully stocked with mostly black clothing, _he better like black_ , he thought with a smile as he nodded in approval and took a change of clothes, a robe, boots and a cape and threw them over his shoulder carrying the boots in his hand, he turned and left the room behind as he made his way down to the medcenter.

He wasn't in such a rush this time, Luke wasn't having a nightmare, he was wide awake and Anakin could tell that he wasn't in that much pain today.

That was good.

Not that he wasn't in any pain, he was it just wasn't as bad as it has been.

The Emperor's Royal Guard followed him and were able to keep up this time but here of all places, he is safe and no one would mess with the Emperor in his own home full of Imperials.

He entered the turbolift and the Royal Guardsmen stepped in behind him, four of them forming around him in a loose box formation. One of them hit the button in the turbolift for the floor to the medcenter and typed in the access code to make sure it doesn't stop for anyone. It flew down to the medcenter floor in the middle of the Palace in a protected area and stopped.

He exited the turbolift walking down the wide dimly lit corridor to the medcenter, past the reception desk, past the emergency triage area and continued on to Luke's VIP room. The Emperor's Royal Guards joined Luke's Royal Guard detail just outside his room. He entered the room and dismissed the Guards that stood inside protecting the young Imperial Prince.

"Father, I was waiting for you to break me outta here." Luke said with a smile as his eyes lit up and he saw the clothes on his father's shoulder that he knew must've been for him, he still couldn't believe that his prayers and wishes have been answered. His father was more than he ever could've asked for, _I mean Emperor! Seriously?_ It still had him awed.

Anakin smiled at his words and especially how he called him _father_ so naturally. He nodded making his way to Luke's bed setting the clothes down at the foot of the bed, "you are a free man now, Luke." Anakin told his boy, "do you need help getting changed or can you do it on your own?" He asked with his eyebrows raised hoping he could do it on his own but if his son needs help, he'll help him.

Luke looked at him the same way that his father was looking at him and smiled, "I can manage getting dressed on my own, I'm not hurt _that_ bad." He said standing up and sucked up the pain trying to look brave for his father.

Anakin felt the pain he was trying to muzzle and smiled and nodded, "very well, Luke." He grabbed the curtain and closed it around the bed giving him privacy, "I have your room set up for you in the residence along with a new wardrobe. I hope you like the color black, it is my favorite color and clearly what I wear all the time," he said looking down at what he was wearing and shrugged. "I own a million different black robes and matching clothes that I wear every day for every occasion." He informed the boy exaggerating a bit but not by much, nobody judged how the Emperor dressed, they knew he was never a flashy person nor was he ever a courtier or a politician. He had no need to wear extravagant clothing.

"Black, huh?" Luke asked appraisingly, "it works, I guess."

Anakin laughed at his son's response, he knew exactly why he was saying that. "This isn't Tatooine, Luke." He reminded him, "you can wear dark colors here instead of the desert garb. I haven't worn those colors since I left that planet behind me. It was a constant reminder that I'd rather live without and plus I'm a Sith and Sith wear black clothes but I'll have the tailor stop by and let you pick out your own wardrobe, unless you like wearing the same style clothes, all the time."

Luke nodded as he removed his medical gown and groaned in protest of his bruises covering most of his body but he didn't let that stop him from getting dressed. He was naked now except for the same underwear that he wore for who knows how long now. He checked the clothes his father gave him and found a new pair, and they were black. He smiled shaking his head and removed his underwear and put the new ones on. They felt way more comfortable than anything he ever wore or even touched and he started to put the rest of his clothes on, he was cold. He felt them before putting them on and he never saw or felt materials like them before, he knew they were probably expensive and that was why he never saw them before but he put them on and liked the way they felt on him. It was like they were made just for him, fitting him perfectly forming around his body and extremely comfortable and cool.

"You can open the curtain now, I'm just about done." Luke said sitting down and sucking up the pain, he bent and moved his legs enough for now.

Anakin opened the curtain and smiled seeing his son dressed like himself, he looked more like him now. A mini-Emperor, a mini-him. "Need help getting on your socks and boots?" Anakin asked noticing them on the floor and Luke sucking up the pain trying to put on a brave face.

Luke wanted to say no but couldn't, he nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Luke, you don't have anything to prove to me, you are my son." Anakin told his son kneeling and taking the long black socks from the bed, pulling Luke's feet to him and put them on Luke's pale cold feet, "looks like you got my feet," he observed.

Luke smiled liking the way his father always tried to tell him that he was just a kid, without telling him that he is just a kid. He makes him feel like he's grown up. "I..." It felt like a lump got stuck in his throat, he didn't know what to say. He feels like he has to be brave and strong, his father is the Emperor! The most powerful man in the galaxy, he can't be weak or at least have his father think he is weak! He wanted his father to be proud of him and he wanted to feel... worthy of being his father's son.

"Nobody will judge you, Luke." Anakin said easily reading his mind, he didn't like what he was thinking. Even if he wasn't as strong as he was in the Force, he would still love him and he'd still be worthy. He would never treat his own son, his own blood like he was unworthy or didn't matter. He shook off those thoughts as he helped put the boots on Luke's feet carefully. He observed Luke tense up in pain but refrain from screaming out, tough kid. "If they do, I'll take care of them but most people know better than to judge anything I do or anyone with me. They know that I can easily read their minds and they know better than to think anything like that, not to mention you _are_ only seven." Maybe that wasn't a good answer, Luke probably thought he was a monster, in truth he isn't but he is tired of war and tired of the problems facing not only his Empire but his galaxy. He is a man of action and isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty... if and when he needs too.

"I don't care about... _them_." Luke said with a shrug as he looked down at his laced up boots and at his father.

Anakin understood what he meant, "Luke, you can _never_ disappoint me." He told his son as sincerely as he can, more sincerely than he has been for the last seven years since before he became Emperor and looked him in the eye. "You have nothing to prove to me, I will love you always like I do now. Don't ever feel like you're not worthy, trust me son, you have my genes and your mothers and those are one hell of a pair." He added with a smile as he stood up and ruffled his son's hair and helped him stand as he took the cape off the bed and threw it around Luke's robe and snapped it in place. "There, now you are officially the Imperial Prince."

Luke smiled, he couldn't believe that his father actually said those words! He said he loved him! Something nobody ever told him before! He had no words for his father, he was shocked and ecstatic but sometimes, most times, actions speak louder than words, his father proved that when he showed him what he could do with the Force.

With that in mind, he wrapped his little arms around his fathers waist and rested the right side of his face against his fathers abdomen.

Anakin was taken back but smiled and patted his son on the back, he was too short to wrap him into his arms and that is when he decided to place his hands under his sons arm pits and he scooped him up into his tight grip but didn't hold him tightly because of his injuries while his son smiled and threw his arms around his fathers neck and smiled brighter than the twins suns of Tatooine.

"That's better," Anakin agreed as he stood there and felt the same way he did seven years ago when Padmé was in his arms but she was gone... but Luke isn't and he is his and _her_ son and he felt the light side in him grow. That was nothing new, he isn't just a Sith that uses the Dark Side, he is quite proficient in both sides of the Force but believes in Sith philosophy more than the Light Side, the Jedi's idiotic philosophy which like Sidious said, was a dogmatic narrow view of the Force, they forgot the biggest part of the Light Side, love.

"Now," Anakin said looking at his son who looked at him mere inches away from his face, "let's say we get you outta here and up to the Royal Residence? Do you want me to carry you or do you want to take a repulsor chair?" He watched Luke as he contemplated what he wanted to do and he knew what he was going to say, "I'll carry you, you can't walk right now." He said holding his son tight leaving the room behind heading out to the corridor as all of the Royal Guardsmen formed around them, clearing the path ahead, next to and behind them.

Anakin watched as his son looked around in awe at the architecture of the Palace, from the massive pillars that line the arching corridors to the art and decor that fills every wall of every corridor in the Palace. He honestly didn't care for all of the extravagance of the Palace but it is what makes it a Palace, you can't have a Palace that isn't extravagant, even Jabba's had a little extravagance from the art to the little band that played in his version of his throne room though its way less classier than human standards and most sentient being standards, until he blew it up.

He smiled at the memory of that, they deserved to be destroyed.

He then moved on continuing with his observations on the extravagance of his main Palace.

His throne room was heavily decorated, he rarely used it leaving most of that work to Sate Pestage, the Grand Vizier who oversees the day to day operations of the Empire. He wasn't allowed to use the throne room though, no one is but the Emperor or Imperial Prince, now. Pestage is allowed to make certain decisions, decisions that fall under his purview otherwise he leaves them to Anakin to make the final call but he hates courtiers and politicians in general, Padmé solidified his hatred for them as did the Late Emperor who both betrayed him in the end.

Unfortunately, sometimes you have to deal with them and the Palace is where they hang, as do all of those with power or those who believe they possess such power.

The Imperial Palace is also the former Jedi Temple before it was completely gutted and renovated, not only on the inside but also the outside. It took five years to complete and tens of billions of credits a year just to renovate and expand alone, that is excluding the extravagance of everything within the Palace. It was a spit in the face to the Jedi for their traitorous actions and betrayal against him. It may have been shallow of him, but he didn't care. The way he saw it, they stabbed him in the back and he returned the favor by turning the Jedi Temple into the home of the Dark Lord of the Sith and the main building for the Galactic Empire.

He found it to be very ironic but the Imperial Palace will do what the Jedi Order failed to do time and time again and that is to be the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. The Sith may not believe in there being peace but that doesn't mean that Anakin won't strive to secure it, justice and to restore order in a disorderly galaxy.

He came back to the present and saw the looks he was getting as he walked through the corridors with Luke, most of them were looks of shock or looks of awe like they couldn't believe their fearless, heartless Emperor actually had a heart. He is pretty good at covering up those weak emotions, they're not weak to him but they could be seen as being weak if the denizens of the galaxy saw him like this. He didn't want to be seen as a good father, or a man with a conscience, he wanted the galaxy to fear him. He was afterall, the Hero With No Fear and that should tell them something. He isn't fearless but he knows how to keep himself from looking as such and he couldn't have it known that he loves his son, he won't allow his enemies to use him against him nor will he allow him to be out of his sight for even a moment.

At least, not until he can properly defend himself with the Force.

He just chose to send the onlookers looks that said, _be happy I have this kid with me or I'd snap your kriffing neck!_ Its easy to say words without saying words. His Royal Guard detail surrounded them anyway, Anakin's detail and Luke's which concealed them pretty well. The onlookers should just be happy to still be alive, he could've given the order to kill everyone that saw him with his son but he knew that they wouldn't know he was his son and if they talked, nobody would really believe these people. People of the Court like to talk, these people may not be courtiers but word will get to them and they wouldn't believe it, they are the people that spread gossip across the Empire.

Most of it is just that too, gossip.

Nobody would believe the Emperor had a son, they knew they would know and just because he was carrying a little boy in his arms, it didn't mean that he was actually his son. He could be a relative, an orphan, a future Sith and the list could go on and on, they may even believe that he is a clone of himself. They wouldn't put it past him and that is what he wants them to think, he wants them to consider him unpredictable.

If you become predictable, you might as well be dead.

It didn't take much time to reach the turbolift and he rode up with the four Royal Guardsmen from his own detail that he recognized from their unique Force presences, they may not have enough midichlorians to use the Force but everyone even non-Force-sensitives have their own unique Force presence regardless of species. He didn't know their names though and unlike Stormtroopers, they don't have the unique markings on their uniforms to give away their identities though he could always search their minds if he wanted to know.

But he didn't, he was with his son and that was where he wanted to be for now, nothing else matter, just Luke.

The turbolift reached the Emperor's private floor where he conducts all of his sensitive official business with the Throne Room just a floor below which is his public floor only for people cleared to go there. He walked across the marble floor with his son still in his arms and he didn't have to worry about anyone up here. Everyone here was his personal staff, staff that worked for him. They knew how to keep their mouths shut and knew better than to say anything about the Emperor or anything that happened there. It was quite an honor for these people to be working so closely to the Galactic Ruler and to have his trust and faith in them, he may never tell them that but they know that if they've remained alive this long, they're doing something right.

"Your Majesty," a familiar voice said as he stopped and turned around to look at his administrative assistant, Leena Honall.

"Leena," he replied bluntly as he and Luke looked at the woman who always tried to remain strong but also reeked of fear underneath. "What is it?" He asked coldly, couldn't she see that he was busy?

"You had a comm transmission from Grand Moff Tarkin, he said that... Dantooine was taken care of." She replied choosing her words carefully around the boy who looked strangely similar to the Emperor, she noticed.

Anakin nodded, "good, make sure I get his report when its available and I will be in the residence for the remainder of the day, _don't_ bother me." He told her and went back to walking to the turbolift that brought him upstairs to the Royal Residence which consisted of five floors, three of which were residential suites and quarters.

He entered the turbolift, set his son down as only two Royal Guards stood inside waiting for him. Two Guards were always inside, every minute of every day for security reasons.

It only took ten seconds to arrive at the bottom most level of the Royal Residence which is the main floor consisting of the basics and necessities.

Anakin stepped out of the turbolift with Luke and let him take in the awe-inspiring view.

A large twenty meter dome shaped foyer greeted them as they stepped out of the turbolift with a massive golden chandelier hanging above a twenty foot tall water fountain spouting water from the upper center to the lower level of the marble fountain. On the interior of the fountain was the same color as the chandelier. The walls were red or velvet in color with the soft golden light of the chandelier making them appear to be the color of human blood. The walls contained holo-framed pictures of various planets showing off their beauty from Alderaan, to Naboo, to a number of other worlds that Anakin can't remember the names of and hasn't visited, unlike the first two.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty," one of the servants greeted him and smiled looking at the boy. "Would you like anything?"

Anakin looked down to Luke who shrugged and he shook his head, "no, we're fine for now." He told him. "Thanks," he added.

"Very well," the servant said bowing to the father and son. "Your Majesty, Your Highness" he said being one of the few knowing that Luke is the Imperial Prince, the rest of the Royal Residential Staff know as well, then he turned and returned to work.

"This is your house?" Luke asked still in a state of shock as he looked around, he never saw anything so luxurious, though Tatooine was his only basis for comparison and there was no comparison between the two.

Anakin shook his head, "no, it is _our_ house and this is only the Royal Residence. I have many properties throughout the galaxy including here on Imperial Center, they're called Emperor's Retreats though." He replied leading Luke out of the foyer and through the corridor as Luke took in the decor on the walls and architecture of the residence, it wasn't that grand but it was beyond luxurious even among the homes of the richest in the galaxy.

It was a lot to take in for someone who lived poorly on Tatooine, Anakin knew the feeling well but also had faith that his son would become accustomed to his new life and lifestyle, like he did. He is the Imperial Prince and would learn to live like the heir to the throne, it will be he who takes the throne when Anakin dies or steps down, probably the latter or Luke would be old by the time he allowed himself to die.

"I don't know how you live like this, if I did then I wouldn't even want to leave!" Luke said astonished at the magnificence of the Palace and Residence, he never even knew anything like this ever existed.

Anakin smirked leading him past the kitchen, living room, dining room, the corridors going to the left and right leading to other rooms and to another turbolift to take upstairs to the second highest level in the Palace where the boys bedrooms are. "You get used to it and it gets boring after awhile, sure I have everything I would ever need but being the Rulers of the Galaxy, you have to make sacrifices and leaving the residence to conduct business is one of those sacrifices." He replied diplomatically, he remembered feeling the same way when he was nine and just gained his freedom, seeing Coruscant for the first time was beyond anything he ever imagined! He could imagine Luke feeling the same exact way, except his father is the Emperor, Anakin's never was, his father is the Force but he never met the man, thing... before.

"That is a big sacrifice," Luke said teasingly, Anakin smiled in agreement.

"Indeed, it is." Anakin agreed. "But that is why when we're not working, we live like the Emperor and Prince that we are. Anything we want, we can get with just a simple order. Credits are no object and neither is anything, you just want something, you either buy it or just take it, depending on what it is that you want."

The father and son rode the short turbolift ride in silence when they came to the private floor for the boys, Luke and Galen both live in luxury, though neither of their suites are anything compared to his suite, just one level up.

He placed his hand on his sons right shoulder while standing to his left, guiding him to the left stepping out of the turbolift, they strode down the velvet carpeted floor passing a few doors until he reached one and opened it with the Force. "This is your suite," he told his son pushing him ahead.

Luke stepped into the room and his jaw would've dropped to the floor had it not been connected to his skull, his eyes lit up in amazement as he took in what he saw. The black walls with the white specks of paint that made it appear to be distant stars, the ships painted on the wall making it appear that he is on a ship himself seeing them from his own ship, the chandelier which was an exact replica of a TIE except transparent to not adversely effect the lighting and the holo-framed pictures on the walls making them appear to be real and just off in the distance.

Anakin could feel his love for the room and the Light Side in him shone just as bright as his sons at his reaction, Luke was speechless and he loved it. He wanted nothing more than for his son to accept him and be proud that he is his father, he wasn't sure how he'd react at their first meeting but he wasn't afraid, its like he knew it but couldn't believe he was his father. It was the Force telling him, but he was too young to understand it and even if he was older, he may still not have understood it. Fortunately though, he was accepted by his son, more than that, his son loved him.

He couldn't ask for anything more and just for that reason, he didn't want to train him in the Dark Side in the future but he knew that the Skywalkers and even Galen, must be masters of both in order to ensure the Skywalkers reign forever and ensure peace in the galaxy. A Jedi could never do that, only a master of the light and dark can. Palpatine would've tore the galaxy apart because he was corrupted by darkness but Anakin found the balance and learned to control his dark emotions, his light emotions though were dead until he really found his son. Love was missing and dampened his Light Side but now with his son at his side, he knew that they'd only be stronger and nothing could stop them from ever achieving their goals, _his_ goals.

Conquering the galaxy, one star system at a time, _if_ need be.

"THIS IS WIZARD!" Luke finally shouted in his high pitched little boy voice and Anakin winced a bit but couldn't help but laugh at his outburst, he surely wasn't expecting that.

"I am glad you like it, I was going to leave it as it was and let you decorate it but after our talk a couple of days ago, I knew exactly what to do." Anakin said proudly. "I discovered that we were a lot alike, in more ways than one, all I had to do is think of what I would've liked when I was seven and this is what I would've wanted."

Luke smiled at his father, he did notice they had a lot in common other than their looks and couldn't help but beam hearing his father comparing them together.

"This is your bedroom," he said stating the obvious as the bed was against the far wall in the center of the room, a viewscreen was at the foot of the bed and appeared to retract into a hidden compartment, toys were all around the room along with various equipment and gadgets that Luke would come to love.

He then guided his son to the right side of the room where two doors were, almost directly next to each other. They were also painted black and left unmarked, "this is your refresher," he said opening the door with the Force to show Luke. It was just a basic refresher with a toilet, a sink with drawers underneath it, a mirror above it that is also a medicine cabinet. It also has a bath tub, in the far left corner, a shower in the far right corner and a hot tub in the center of the room.

"This is bigger than the whole homestead was back on Tatooine," Luke said in amazement, he never saw a refresher this big, the one on Tatooine was small with just a toilet, a sink and a small sonic shower.

Anakin was happy that he didn't call that homestead, home, it was a step in the right direction. "I'm aware, I was there before but moisture farming isn't a very profitable business, its hard just to make ends meet." He was all too aware of the poor state of the Outer Rim but he couldn't help everyone, not yet but he'll get to them eventually. "Come," he said leading him back to the bedroom.

"Is that shower, a sonic shower?" Luke asked hesitantly.

Anakin shook his head, "yes and no, it has a sonic setting but it also has a water setting." He typically used the water setting, sonic was said to be more efficient but he doesn't like the fast mist hitting him constantly, it may feel nice but the water feels better.

Luke nodded reminding himself mentally to test out the water setting when he took his shower, he knew he needed one.

"This is your private study, it will be used for homework and for your personal entertainment when you have time or when you're bored," Anakin said opening the door next to the refresher, he stepped inside the black room which was decorated like the bedroom except had less paintings and holo-framed pictures. It was more or less the same though, but smaller. "Did you ever use a computer before?" He asked.

Luke looked at the black computer sitting on the desk and shook his head, "the Lars never had one." He stated matter-of-factly.

Anakin wasn't surprised, Tatooine didn't have very good access to the holonet, the Hutt's mostly controlled that and Tatooine was never connected to the Republic and barely connected to the Empire, until recently. "I'll have to teach you, but not right now, anyway this is your private study. You will work here in private when you have to do homework or have personal assignments that you need to use the computer for." He then pointed to different devices on the desk and picked up a comlink, "this is your comlink, your personal communications device, keep it with you always." He said handing the heavily encrypted military grade comlink to his son, "now, that," he said pointing to the datapad, "is a datapad, it is used for reading data and for information storage, you could also connect datachips into it to read what is on the chip."

He explained what a number of other devices were, most weren't common but he knew that Luke would need them eventually and being the mechanical and engineering whiz he is, staying up to date in the latest technology is something he always does and always did.

Anakin guided him back to the bedroom and around the King size bed to show him the closet on the left wall, the closet is the only room there. He slid the door open with the Force and the light shone bright displaying nothing but rack upon rack of the same black clothing, though there were quite a few styles that were clearly different. The boots were laid on the floor by pair. Pants, shirts, robes and capes were already hanging together outfit by outfit on their own hangers, he knew that he'd grow out of them pretty quick like little kids do growing out of their clothes pretty often but he'd have the tailor come by every six months or so and get Luke outfits that he likes. He doesn't expect him to wear the same clothing as him but he didn't know what else to get him, he'll just let him choose his own clothing when the tailor arrived.

"You call this a... closet?" Luke asked surprised by all of the outfits and the size of the walk-in closet. It wasn't as big as the refresher but it was as large as his private study.

Anakin nodded, "big, I know but you have to have clothes for every occasion being in our positions." _Even if they are the same outfits..._ he thought with a smirk as he felt another presence arrive on this floor. "Now, come with me." Anakin said leading Luke back out into the bedroom and out into the hall, "Galen," Anakin said not wanting to call him Starkiller.

Galen turned around hearing his Master, he knew where he was but knew that his son was here and didn't want to bother them in their father son bonding time. He knew he was only a guest and only an Apprentice, it wasn't his place. He was surprised though to hear his Master call him by his real name instead of Starkiller but he did on occasion when he wasn't taking the role of his Master and wanted to do something not involving training or Force related. It wasn't often but he knew his Master was busy and didn't want to seem overbearing, he knew he had a great life as it was and couldn't ask for more.

 _"Don't kneel,"_ Anakin told Galen through the Force, _"and don't call me Master."_

 _"Then, what do I call you?"_ Galen asked through their Force bond.

Anakin thought about that and said something he always saw himself as to the boy, _"father."_ He felt his shock and confusion through their bond and smiled, but he would have to get used to it. He finally had a reason to be happy and to be like his old self before everything went haywire and oh so wrong, but he wouldn't totally abandon the Dark Side, he'd just use it when the situation required it.

"Father," Galen said naturally like he never called him anything else.

"Galen meet Luke, Luke meet Galen," Anakin said introducing them. They're both practically the same age with Galen turning seven in just a few months, he considers his birthday to be the day he found him and took him in when the boy was just over two or so, years old.

" _Father_?" Luke asked suspiciously looking up at his father.

Anakin nodded, "I adopted him, he was all alone when I found him and I took him in with me." Anakin replied withholding the fact that he killed the boy's father right in front of him snapping his neck but that was irrelevant.

Luke nodded in understanding, "uh, hi, Galen." Luke said unsure of what to say to the boy who was about the same size as him except had dark colored hair and brown eyes but dressed very nicely, just like himself except he had red mixed into his clothes.

"Hi, Luke," Galen replied also unsure of what to say, he wasn't used to meeting new people except for tutors, instructors, servants, maids, certain Imperial officials and the works.

"You two will be spending a lot of time together, Luke has some catching up to do but I am confident you'll both be on the same level in no time." Anakin said knowing that his son was eager to learn and impress him, he didn't need to impress him since he did just by being alive after what he endured but he'd just let him adjust and figure it out on his own. "Galen's suite is right there," Anakin said pointing to the first door on the right side of the wall just on the otherside of the turbolift, "Luke's suite is right here." Anakin said telling the boys where each other's rooms were for future reference. He wants them to get to know one another and to form a bond that will be monumental for their future.

Anakin stood watching them both as they looked at each other, sizing each other up, appraising one another. He knows that it'll take time for both of them to become acquainted with one another but they're only seven years old and have years to form the relationship that'll make them unstoppable in the future.

"Uh, Father, I just came to get my lightsaber to practice." Galen said excusing himself, he felt uneasy around Luke, his Force aura was way too bright and powerful for himself. He sensed his Master's before and felt the same way, there was no doubt in his mind that they were father and son.

Anakin nodded excusing him, he knew he felt awkward, he could clearly feel it. He hasn't taught him how to shield his mind yet, he doesn't even know it is possible. It was important for him to know how loyal the boy was before teaching him how to conceal his presence and to shield his mind from him. He had every intention of making him his heir, he knew he wouldn't have any other children, he wouldn't even think of it, Padmé was his one and only. There could never be another woman that was meant for him nor would he want to suffer that pain again.

In fact, he wouldn't allow himself to feel that pain again.

He lost the two most important people in his life and wouldn't allow either of his boy's to join that list.

"You haven't seen Imperial Center yet, have you?" Anakin asked his son as he decided to bring him upstairs to the penthouse suite, the Emperor's suite.

Luke shook his head, "I haven't seen anything except the room I was in and the corridors and rooms that we saw today." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Good," Anakin said leading him back into the turbolift and with the Force he hit the penthouse button, a floor only reachable with a code or with the Force. If anyone with the Force that isn't himself or his children has the gall to sneak into the Palace, make it through alive and then try and go up to his suite, he welcomes the challenge. Unfortunately, he knows that all of the real challenges are already dead, he doesn't have to worry about any non-Force-sensitives challenging him, at least not directly.

The door opened and he disembarked with Luke at his side and stepped into the corridor, he used the Force to open the doors across from the turbolift and the doors slid open. Luke's jaw almost broke again as he looked around at the large circular room that's walls and ceiling were all transparent one way modified transparisteel materials. They could look out but nobody could look in, if they tried all they would see is their reflection. The modified transparisteel is also strong enough to take direct hits from the strongest blaster shots and even explosions.

There is also a shield generator that protects the whole Palace with a secondary shield generator protecting the Royal Residence in particular but that is besides the point. There are also two planetary shields that protect the planet from any bombardment from orbit. Imperial Center is the most protected planet in the galaxy and the Imperial Palace is the most secure building in the galaxy as well.

In the center of the room was a large bed, bigger than Luke's King side bed with red silk blankets and pillows, he had a viewscreen at the foot of the bed, two sofa's with a holotable in the center of the sofa's, statues lining the wall and art hanging on the transparisteel walls and datapads strewn throughout the room.

"Go lookout the window," Anakin suggested as he watched Luke run as fast as he could, ignoring the decaying pain and looked like a kid in a toy store when he saw everything outside. The Imperial Palace is the tallest building on the planet-wide city and the Emperor's suite is the highest room in the Palace making him literally on top of the world. They stand above the clouds and miles above the skylanes for airspeeders and miles away from the closest starport. It is illegal to fly anywhere near the Palace for safety and security purposes except for those with clearance which are limited to the Emperor, Grand Vizier and a select few including the Imperial Prince and Galen if they leave the planet without him.

Luke looked out and saw that he was above the clouds and didn't even know what clouds were! Tatooine doesn't have clouds except for the clouds made in sandstorms but those are only clouds of sand and dust, not really clouds made of moisture in the atmosphere. But the sheer size of the buildings, the height he was standing at and the buzzing activity he could see far below really caught his eye. He didn't even know what to look at! There was too much to look at and he wanted to see it all!

He couldn't really believe what happened since the day he was found by the Hutt's trying to retake what they stole, that was the best decision he has ever made, if he hadn't decided to do that... he knew he wouldn't be here. His Aunt and Uncle never spoke of either of his parents, he knew that they wouldn't have mentioned his father being the Emperor if his life wasn't in grave danger like it was. He's happy they called his father but disappointed that they'd keep him from this! What right did the have in keeping him away from his father? The Emperor of the Galactic Empire? He was an Imperial Prince and they treated him like an orphan who wasn't even good enough to moisture farm!

Anakin was shocked at the emotions his son was exhibiting, it seemed like his past is starting to effect him now that he saw the life he should've had all along. He could sense his son's hatred and anger in his captors, not only Jabba's people but his Aunt and Uncle and he was taken back. Since he met his son, he was happy and sad. He wasn't angry and didn't want to talk about what happened, he understood the feeling well when he found his mother and killed the whole Tusken village, he didn't want to talk about that either. He couldn't bare to suffer that pain again, it was best left in the past, so he buried it with his mother.

It was nobody's problem but his own but he still lost control and he was nineteen, how is a six then seven year old supposed to deal with such traumatic captivity?

His son sustained a brutal beating in his captivity with the Hutt's and he received a communique from the Hutt Ruling Council offering their most sincere apologies for their mistreatment of the boy at Jabba's hand, they had no idea who he was but that irrelevant. The only reason they tried to apologize was because he destroyed Jabba and his Palace, not only to get his revenge for what he did to his son but to make an example out of him, he would've liked to do to him what he would do to Gardulla when he got the chance but he couldn't bare to be there any longer than necessary. He was content enough to just let the Palace be bombarded from space, they're still just as dead at the end of the day and an example is made out of them.

"This is amazing!" Luke declared excitedly, Anakin couldn't help but be amused at how excited he gets over the stuff that he experiences every day. But he understood it well, living on Tatooine for most of his childhood, he knows just as well as Luke how different life in the Outer Rim is compared to the center of the galaxy, literally. There is a reason why Coruscant was renamed Imperial Center and that is because it is the Center of the Empire, it is the capital and the most important planet, the center of everything.

"Indeed it is and this is all _our's_." Anakin reminded him, he would have to drill that into his head. He isn't just another kid, he is the Imperial Prince, the second most important person in the Galactic Empire, the heir to the throne, the next Emperor. He may only be seven years old but he is going to learn his place and his instructors and tutors will see to that as well as himself who will take both him and Galen to work on occasion to show them what life is like.

Luke was reminded of that yet again and only now did he start to understand the scope of that. When he was in the medical room, he didn't really understand the size of the Empire but just looking out the window now and knowing that this is only one planet, he knows that his father must be a hardworking man keeping all of this together. He also noticed that his father must really love him if he put off the work of the galaxy just to spend time with him to get to know him, he appreciated that.

Life here would be way different than his former life as a Tatooinian Moisture Farmer and only now did he start to understand what his new job really was. He may not have to work just yet but just being who he is, he knows that eyes will be on him especially with who his father is. It was horrifying to think about, but he'd just have to take it one day at a time.

"Don't let it get to you, Luke." Anakin said sensing his uneasiness of his position, its completely normal for a seven year old to feel that way. "You will learn to live with it, you will have tutors and instructors that'll tell you everything you need to know then you'll have me and Galen. Galen wasn't exposed to anything and he isn't my biological son, you are and as such you will be Emperor and will learn the secrets of the Empire, the ways of the Force and how to rule. What I taught you a couple of days ago has everything to do with ruling, you need your underlings to fear and respect you but you must do what is right for the people of your Empire. You want to do what is right and the thing with an Empire is, its so large and complex that you need to do what is best for the greater good. There will always be people that won't feel the love of the Empire, they'll think we don't care about them or some may even think we're oppressive but we do what we have to do to protect and defend our Empire at any and all costs."

Luke remembered what his father told him well a couple of days ago, he wasn't sure what to think but he knew his father must deal with a lot of stress and does what he believes is right. He doesn't know what the galaxy or Empire is like but he saw what life on Tatooine was like but the Empire wasn't out there. He could see why, its a wasteland with nothing to contribute, that is the reason why criminals, smugglers, pirates and other less honorable people hang and live there.

Even a seven year old can see that.

Why would an Empire like this! Want anything to do with a planet like that!

He couldn't blame his father for not being active out there, though he did bring his Royal Fleet to rescue him, the Hutt's obviously fear him and he could now see why he uses fear. It isn't to keep the good people in line for fear of what he might do, its to keep the bad people in line for fear of what he might do. It made sense. People aren't going to mess with a big scary guy like his father compared to a little guy who doesn't look tough at all.

You could easily say the Empire is that big scary guy and the Republic was that little guy who got walked all over and collapsed because of its ineffectiveness. The Empire isn't afraid to take action, like his father told him while the Republic was corrupted and governed by a large body of selfish people who only cared for themselves and some only cared for their systems.

How can a government like that operate effectively?

Even a seven year old doesn't know the answer to that, its like trying to find a toy hidden in a pile of toys, sometimes you find it and sometimes you forget what you're looking for and leave it somewhere in the pile forgotten about and never used again.

It felt reasonable enough, that was how effective he saw their form of government.

He may not know much about it but his Aunt Beru told him the differences and he learned in school on Tatooine, it was a very poor education curriculum but that was to be expected out on the Outer Rim. He also saw why his father wanted nothing to do with Tatooine since he, like Luke lived there as a kid and they both wished to be anywhere but there. His father got that choice and took it, he didn't get the choice but if he did, he would've taken it too, in a heartbeat.

"I understand," Luke said absently continuing to look outside at the awesome view outside. "I didn't before, I just said I did but seeing this!" He said emphasizing outside, "I can see why you believe what you do. The Republic became the Empire because it was too weak to stand up for itself and its people, the Empire is strong enough to stand up on its own two feet and lean a shoulder for the people to lean on when they need help."

Anakin nodded with a smile crossing his arms, apparently growing up on that Moisture Farm taught him something. Maybe not what the Lars wanted to teach him but it taught him what life was like, everyone who has power should have to live there for a few years to really understand how tough life is and then they could make their decisions from that point on. Its why he believes what he believes, he saw the lawlessness and the disregard for life, he lived under the rule of a slaver and of the Hutt's.

It teaches you and you learn a lot.

"You're exactly right," Anakin said praising his little boy. "The Hutt's teach you, the rule by fear but give nothing, I rule with fear when I need too but I offer a lot more than what they do. We offer safety, security, prosperity and hope when before they had none. We have plenty of careers that people can get, we have a strong military force that can fight off pirates, smugglers and criminals from attacking the weak and our laws are just and enforced unlike the days of the Republic when they didn't have the will or resources to enforce their laws. They just debated and debated and got nothing done whereas I see a problem, find a solution and put it into action immediately. We act when the problem is hot instead of letting that problem become cold, or is forgotten about before acting."

Luke understood that, it was like his toy metaphor.

"Now, let's go back to your room and you can relax." Anakin said guiding him back out to the corridor, to the turbolift and back to his suite. "You're still injured, get to know your suite, take a shower, lie in bed and watch the holovison. It'll do miracles and I guarantee that you won't want to get up again. I'll be by in a few hours to bring you downstairs to the dining room and then we'll find something to do. I have some things I have to handle in my office upstairs next to my suite. If you need me, I will be there, you can use your comlink to contact me as well."

Anakin left him with that, he had to get used to him not always being there. He is a busy man but will gladly take time out of his busy schedule to spend time with his long believed deceased son, but he is still a busy man and can't always be here. Its okay though since he knows that Luke will be busy when he gets better and gets his tutors and instructors to start teaching and instructing him educationally and in Imperial etiquette and law.

But Anakin will also get used to having a son who is going to depend on him, after what he went through, its only natural for his son to lean on him for love and support especially when he never had it before. He wants Luke to look to him when he needs help and he'll do that for his son.

He'll do anything for him, anything and just because he is Emperor doesn't mean that he can't be a good father to Luke and a good role model to both him and Galen. They both look up to him and he needs to be their rock, the one that both of them could depend upon.

Any sacrifice is worth making for that.

For them.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for chapter 4!**

 **Emperor Skywalker, Prince Skywalker and probably Galen will be going to Alderaan soon (Chapter 6, most likely) and then we'll meet Leia! I'm not sure how that's going to go just yet but it will happen, the only question is will he know that Leia is his or overlook that as a possibility. We'll also be seeing how the Empire works and the intricate inner workings of the Imperial Palace, mostly galactic politics.**

 **Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the month long delay... I was planning on getting it out sooner but I rewrote this a few times and made it long because I made you wait longer than usual.**

 **Anyway, here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **Skywalker's Empire: Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
Imperial City, Imperial Center  
May 30th, 07 ISC**

Luke looked around as his father left him alone in the huge dark room that was now his. The only sources of light in the room was the holo-framed pictures on the walls and the soft golden light of the chandelier shaped as a TIE Fighter hanging from the very high ceiling. He wasn't used to this, its completely alien to him. He knows that it'll take time to get used to this after spending seven years living with the Lars on their little old moisture farm but this was _way_ different from what he was used too.

He wasn't used to things being this big or luxurious! The land on the farm was pretty vast but the homestead itself was pretty _small_ and definitely not nice. The architecture of the Palace was the most luxurious thing that he ever saw! Everything in the Palace is beautiful, his suite included and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the galaxy.

He'd been poor there and they could barely afford the essentials to live, they had little food and couldn't really afford to get new clothes or the new parts or equipment to maintain the farm. Uncle Owen always bought the cheaper parts which were always cheap and used and fell apart quickly because of the quality. Here, everything he has is expensive from the clothes he is wearing, to the food that he gets served, the furniture he saw around the Palace and in his room and the decoration he saw thus far around the Palace and especially in his own suite. His father obviously isn't cheap, it looks like he buys the best that money can buy and it is obviously very very nice.

Its something else that he'd have to get used too but it isn't that easy considering how he spent the last seven years of his life.

With that in mind, he still didn't get why the Lars would keep him on their farm especially knowing who his father _really_ was! Why keep _him_ there? If they couldn't afford to take care of him, why not tell Emperor Skywalker, his _father_ about him? Why wait until he was kidnapped by the Hutt's before doing something they should've done seven years ago?

It didn't make sense to him, but adults never made any sense to him.

Did they really think that they were doing him a favor by making him live like they did? If they could barely afford to take care of themselves, why force him to live like that? Why didn't they do what was in _his_ best interest and let him go with his father? Did they think that they would actually get away with keeping him away from his father?

How do you get away with keeping a secret like _that_ from the Emperor of the galaxy? _HIS_ FATHER?

Adults... they never make any sense.

Sighing, he pushed that from his mind. He admired his new room instead and loved it, it was wizard and had everything he could ever want! He didn't even know much of this existed! It just went to show him how disconnected Tatooine was from Imperial Center.

It was then that he smelled something, he smelled around before realizing that the smell was himself. He wrinkled his nose at the bad smell and decided that he needed to take a shower or even a bath... he walked to the refresher with the door sliding open on its own, it scared him as he jumped then looked around. He was alone and then looked up and noticed a red sensor above the door that was aimed down in his direction, he shook his head at his foolishness, relieved and entered the bright golden colored refresher as the lights came to life on their own.

Looking around again, he couldn't help but observe how big it was. It was huge and it reminded him again of how drastically different that things now were. He is the Imperial Prince now, it still didn't seem real and he still didn't know what his life would be like. He unsnapped his cape and let it hit the floor as he took off the rest of his clothes. He walked around the hot tub looking at it, it looked big enough for several people, maybe eight or so and he left that alone as he looked between the shower and the bath.

He never had a bath before and decided that he would take one now, he walked over to it and turned the touch screen monitor on and turned the temperature up until it felt warm enough. The water started to rise higher and higher as he stepped in and sat down letting the water engulf his legs and body. He leaned back against the back of the bath as the water rose higher and higher and he hit the bubbles button and smiled taking his first bubble bath and first bath in general. He never felt water on him like this, water was a luxury on Tatooine since it was just a desert world with no water and no rain which was why moisture farming was so important on Tatooine, but clearly there was no water shortage here and he is thankful for that.

He would have to get used to that, he had other drinks but when he went outside he always needed water or he'd get dehydrated fairly quickly, its nice to not have to worry about that anymore.

The water turned off on its own when it reached a certain point that reached Luke's neck and he just lied there enjoying the sensation of the water on his body along with the white foam of the bubbles. He enjoyed it a great deal and eventually had enough. He left the bath behind as he ran over to the shower leaving trails of water behind in his wake, he turned the monitor on in the shower and turned on the water setting and took his first water shower.

 _This is definitely better than a sonic shower..._ he thought with a smile.

After he felt clean with the white foam off his skin and not smelling bad anymore, he stepped out and grabbed a towel from the towel rack to dry himself off. He did his best and walked out to his room, to his closet and got a new change of clothes taking the first hanger he saw. He walked back to the refresher and got dressed in the same exact clothes that he wore earlier. He didn't put the cape on though and he didn't bring the boots with him, he didn't see the need for them at the moment. He left the refresher behind and made his way back to the bedroom and hopped up on the bed covered in black with a big black blanket, he needed to really jump and refocused on his task.

But, he made it on the highly raised bed ignoring the slight throbbing aching pain that kept plaguing him.

He laid down with his head resting on the black silk pillow, stared at the huge viewscreen at the foot of his bed just hanging there and looked for a way to turn it on. He looked at the tables on both sides of his bed and found a touch screen remote control, he hit the power button and both screens came to life. He flipped through the channels looking for something to watch, he never watched anything like this before and found a lot of channels with a lot of non sense and boring grown up shows on.

He eventually gave up with a sigh and just watched some kids channel with some boring animated characters that looked like they were Jedi, as his father explained or something with their... _lightsabers_? He believes that's what Galen and his father called them, it looked almost like his father's except he never saw it glow like these ones, he wondered what color his fathers was. It seemed interesting enough as he enjoyed the comfort he felt from lying on his bed... until he drifted off to sleep on the black cloud he was lying on.

* * *

Downstairs, Galen finished his practice with his lightsaber as he was deflecting the energy shots coming from the gray spherical remote floating around the red padded room. He had to wear a ridiculous helmet that prevented him from seeing but his... _Master_ , told him to wear it and to reach out with his feelings. He was told not to trust his eyes, they can deceive you, trust in the Force, he was told.

He didn't believe he could do it the first time, but he did! He deflected the shots whereas before they kept hitting him, he would get a lucky shot here and there but most would hit him and the shots hurt! He thought that was the point, to get him angry, to push him to use his anger like his Master told him to do on occasion. He wasn't sure though, maybe this was just lightsaber practice?

Whatever the reason, he went through training with his lightsaber and then ran his crimson saber back up to his room and locked it up in his hidden safe where he was told to hide sensitive materials like the lightsaber and anything else that they don't want anyone else to see that identifies him as a Sith Apprentice. The safe is large and only accessible with the use of the Force, the concealed door in the wall opens and the large hidden room is revealed. Its large and dim and there are compartments within that are even hidden, a hidden compartment within a hidden room, ironic but they like to keep their secrets and to hide things in plain sight.

He closed the door behind him after reaching out with the Force to make sure nobody was there to discover his hidden room and although he was still learning, he knew enough to know that no one was out there when he left the hidden room and bedroom behind. He went back downstairs and made his way back to the training room, it wasn't only used for lightsaber training but also hand to hand training, close quarter combat training and other unarmed arts.

His hand to hand instructor was waiting for him, Uni Anderson is his name and it is he who sometimes acts as his training instructor when he isn't off on a mission for the Emperor but he never speaks of anything he does leaving his job a mystery to Galen making him wonder what he does. He could speculate based on what he knows about the man but its useless because Uni is the type that would never tell him even if he guessed the right answer, he just speculated in his mind and was sure he was some sort of assassin.

"Uni," Galen said in greeting as he looked up at the large dark skinned man that is easily ten times bigger than he is. His instructor wore his normal workout attire, a gray sleeveless shirt showing off his large muscular arms and his black shorts showing off his large muscular legs, he was clearly a workout freak, Galen could tell. He hated training with him because of his size, there aren't many humans that he is aware of that are bigger than his Master but this man is one of them, but he can't use the Force and can never beat his Master in a fight. Galen saw them both workout together and his Master never backed down or let Uni's size intimidate him, it was inspiring and he never even saw him use the Force in any of their fights.

"Galen," Uni replied in his heavy Corellian accent. "You ready for today's session?" He asked the little Force-sensitive kid. He was skeptical about training him when the Emperor asked him too, he is a covert operative, he assassinates people while ensuring those assassinations are never linked back to the Empire and the Emperor himself. Training a little six year old kid isn't his normal cup of caf but this kid showed promise and his Force-sensitivity helps him, he may be a little six year old but he learned not to underestimate him. Doing so can be fatal, especially if you make him angry enough, well maybe not yet but it could eventually be fatal just like it is with the Emperor.

Galen nodded taking the gloves out of his pocket and put them on, just before he began with some warm up exercises like he was taught too by the man and by his Master and then he was ready to begin. Uni crouched down from his six feet five inches and stretched his hands out before him, hands open and palms facing Galen holding them there to practice his hand to hand fighting skills starting with his punching, an important skill, maybe the most important in hand to hand combat.

 _It is important being able to defend yourself, you can't always rely on your lightsaber to cut down your enemy and the Force may not always be there to assist you,_ Uni insists.

Galen isn't so sure of that but if his instructor says so, then he'll take his word for it knowing that his Master wouldn't assign one of his covert operatives to teach him this if he didn't want him to learn this. His Master was a pretty awesome fighter, he saw him fight hand to hand, maybe this is something else they can do when Galen learns more to bond and practice. Afterall, if his Master does this, then he should probably learn how to do it too.

It doesn't mean he'll ever use this training in real life but he may find himself in a situation where his lightsaber is broken, lost or out of reach and he may not be able to use the Force to help him eliminate the enemy, hand to hand would come in handy then, he reasoned. It seemed logical to him despite him believing that that will never be the case, but he was told repeatedly to never say never because the worse case scenario happens all the time.

It wouldn't hurt to be prepared, right?

In the end, it didn't matter.

If his Master wanted him to learn something, then he'd learn it. He doesn't have a choice or say in the matter, plus he has to prove himself now to stay ahead of his Master's son who is already stronger than he is, in the Force. The only good thing is that the son of his Master hasn't been trained in the ways of the Force, he is a newbie but he doesn't want to become yesterdays holonews.

With that in mind, he began to train with Uni beginning his session as he recalled what he learned from previous sessions and put them to the test as he went with the motions and let the Force enhance his natural abilities. He kept his feet moving, kept his hands raised to defend his face and head and he threw punches forth at Uni's open hands.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" The young male Naval Lieutenant shouted in surprise answering the comm transmission, Anakin wasn't amused, not even by the surprised expression on the Lieutenant's face. It was always a big deal when he commed anyone, how he longed for anyone to just call him by his name and treat him like a _person_ instead of the _Emperor_. He may be the Emperor but it doesn't mean that he has to be reminded of that constantly, how could he possibly forget?

" _Lieutenant_ ," Anakin coldly replied to the nameless Imperial Officer while sitting down at his desk in his personal residential office overlooking the beautiful busy city below. It was dusk outside now with the sun beginning to set, the sky was an array of colors but was mostly orange, purple and pink with the dancing clouds far below him. It was soothing, it helped him read through these tediously boring reports. "Put me through to Governor Tarkin," he demanded. He wasn't even sure why this Lieutenant answered the comm transmission when it clearly came from the Imperial Palace using the Emperor's comm code which signifies it is the Emperor himself calling. He pushed that out of his mind not caring about the Lieutenant's lack of following protocol, not for the moment anyway, he was only a young man and probably recently out of the Academy or new on the bridge.

The Lieutenant disappeared as the waiting screen appeared and disappeared as the old pasty faced, thin gray haired Governor filled the screen. He reminded Anakin of Palpatine, they're not much different at all. Especially in looks, he wouldn't be surprised if they had any common ancestors but Tarkin obviously didn't inherit the Force-sensitivity though it is inherently random and not guaranteed to be passed between parent and child, Luke though, fortunately did inherit his Force-sensitivity.

"Your Majesty," the Grand Moff said upon answering taking Anakin's mind off his son, for the moment.

"Governor," Anakin replied looking down at the datapad as he read through the Governor's report on Dantooine, again. "How'd the mission go? I have the report in front of me but it only tells me so much."

The Governor could tell how he longed to go back into battle, anyone could even if they didn't know him before he became the Emperor. "It went rather well," he began. "We didn't recover any data, they managed to delete any and all information, destroyed all of their data devices from datapads, datacards, datachips, computers and even their long range communicator to ensure we couldn't find out who they spoke with recently. We did however apprehend just over three hundred people that are suspected to be either Rebels or Rebel sympathizers. As we knew, Dantooine was in operation for a while and we let it grow. The people never informed us, thus violating Imperial law, either way these prisoners are guilty of something."

Anakin nodded in agreement, he was the one who signed that bill into law after dropping the hint to a certain Senator that always wanted to please him and the bill was passed by a large margin in the Imperial Senate. With that, these people have violated the law by not informing the Empire of the Rebel presence, these Rebels are labelled as terrorists under Imperial law. They could be sentenced to death if there is any evidence that proves they attacked the Empire or harbored those who did whether or not they knew of the crimes associated with these individuals, they could also be sentenced to the Spice mines of Kessel or they could be sentenced to life in prison or any number of other sentences depending on the Magistrate and the crimes that they're charged with, if they can't prove their innocence then they're in trouble.

Guilty until proven innocent, that is the way of the Empire. If you didn't do something that you're accused of doing, then you should have no problem proving it in a court of law.

These people have committed a number of crimes but the one that he really wants answered is the attack on the Imperial Outpost on Dantooine. It only housed fifty seven Imperials, fifty Stormtroopers, three Imperial Officers, a medic and three other Imperial officials from the ISB investigating the Rebels, in secret appropriately disguised but it is still fifty seven Imperials and their deaths have to be answered for.

The outpost was also destroyed and the bodies were unrecoverable and that is what sparked the invasion, these people will learn and so will the galaxy. If you attack the Empire, especially an Imperial Base or Outpost and kill loyal Imperials performing their duties, you will pay severely for your actions.

"Agreed," Anakin said after a few moments of contemplation. "Interrogate them for any information about the Rebels or the attack on the Imperial Outpost and for those that don't wish to cooperate, send them to the Inquisitors Citadel on Prakith where they will _wish_ they cooperated."

The Inquisitors are ruthless and do just as the name suggests. Inquisitors make inquiries and they don't stop until they get their answers. Truth officers could be another name to describe them, they're Dark Siders who use the Dark Side and are very proficient in it. They may not exactly be Sith but they're good at what they do and that is hunting, interrogating and turning Jedi, or other Force-sensitives that are discovered but interrogating Rebels is good practice for them especially for the new Inquisitors and just to test their abilities. Any information retrieved from Rebels or Jedi would then be sent off in a report that the Emperor receives as well as ISB, Imperial Intelligence and other relevant officials based on what the information is.

They're quite resourceful and well known for breaking the Rebel scum which allows the Emperor to conduct the real business without having to rip their memories from them himself like he was known to enjoy doing from time to time.

"...Understood... Your Majesty," Governor Tarkin replied uneasily, he isn't a big fan of any Force-users and the Emperor is well aware of that.

"I don't care about your personal feelings on the Inquisitors, Governor." Anakin said coldly. "Try and crack these Rebels but if you _can't_ within the next two days then I expect for them to be transported to the Citadel _without_ further delay." Anakin ordered, this isn't the first time he had to explicitly order the old man to do something. "Now, I understand there were just over three hundred casualties?"

Tarkin didn't look very pleased being shut down like that by a man that is half his age but he is the Emperor and is well liked and respected across the galaxy and has a good reason for being so, he is efficient, effective and always keeps his promises and his word. "Yes, there were three hundred casualties most of which were Rebels and Rebel sympathizers just like the prisoners. Some people were killed in the town center, people got stuck in the crossfire between Rebels and the Stormtroopers. Others were killed in the Rebel Base and at the Jedi Enclave near the Rebel Base." He explained.

"Were any Jedi discovered?" Anakin asked once he heard the word, he knew there was an ancient base there but he wasn't sure if the structure was even intact, it would be a good location for Jedi to hide though, considering its age, location and their need to hide somewhere.

The Governor shook his head, "only Rebels were discovered there, they were dealt with but there were no Jedi that were uncovered and no evidence that pointed to the fact that any Jedi have been there recently." Grand Moff Tarkin said.

"Good," Anakin said as he glanced back down at the report and didn't see anything else that he needed to know but he wanted to make sure that those who destroyed the outpost were dealt with and he made sure to emphasize his order. "I _want_ the Rebels who killed the Imperials and destroyed the base, offer a deal to anyone who is willing to speak. If they give us credible information that can be verified then we'll release them regardless of the crimes they committed, otherwise keep your men on Dantooine until we find and apprehend all of those involved and they will be punished _appropriately_."

Death is an easy escape which is why very few people are sentenced to death unless it serves a purpose. Most prisoners are worked to death at the Spice mines of Kessel or any number of other labor camps where they'd rather be dead than alive carrying out their sentences, he could do what the Hutt's do and make them slaves to work off their debts which will never be paid in full but he doesn't believe in slavery. Forced labor for violating Imperial Law, that is entirely different and totally acceptable in his eyes, it isn't like random criminals get sentenced to it, only the bad ones, like the Rebels who like to define themselves as freedom fighters like freedom was actually taken away from them... it wasn't, not until they decided to take up arms against the Empire and become terrorists.

The Governor had no idea what he meant by having them punished appropriately but he was sure he would enjoy watching the punishment. He knew that trying to figure out the Emperor was next to impossible, he isn't one to tell people anything more than he wishes to tell them. The Emperor likes his secrets and honestly, so does he except he can't keep any from the Emperor and he knows that well. "I will see what I can do, Your Majesty." He promised.

"Good, anything else?"

"No, Your Majesty."

Anakin ended the transmission and moved on to his other reports pushing Dantooine's report to the side focusing on the monthly reports he receives from his Governors.

Every month the Moffs and Grand Moffs are required to file their monthly reports to the Emperor and to the Senate, however the Emperor gets the uncensored version while the Senate recieves the censored version. There are certain projects and operations that the Emperor wishes to keep from the Senate, especially when knowing that there are quite a few that are Rebel sympathizers and even Rebel leaders.

Taking the day off as he did, he didn't want to go through these reports but he knew he'd have to do it eventually and he has some time to kill. He went through a few of them but with there being over a thousand different Moffs and Grand Moffs in total, there are a lot of reports to go through which is why he has his assistant upload them to his computer, going through a thousand different reports on the datapads would waste a lot of time.

Moving through them as quickly as he could, he just skimmed through the report, sighed and clicked on to the next one. He wasn't in the mood to really go through these, he took the day off when he was supposed to be working but he is the Emperor and would be notified if anything serious occurred. These reports are not serious, they're just regular monthly reports that keep the Emperor apprised of what's happening in their sector of space.

It was mere status updates of their treasury, their readiness for combat, any problems that they experienced, trouble they may be having and solutions to those problems and their private note to the Emperor that gives them the freedom to speak their minds without repercussion. If they have a problem with an Imperial, higher ranking than them or have concerns about another Imperial, project or operation that is within their territory, they could explain it there.

He liked reading those notes, even though they had complete freedom to voice their concerns without being punished or reprimanded for speaking their mind, most people don't feel that freedom, either that or they have nothing to complain about.

He put that to the side after reading a bunch and went over the bills recently passed by the Imperial Senate, these bills however are useless unless he decides to sign off on them making them law, if he doesn't then he could veto them and send them back to the Senate to fix what he doesn't like and if he doesn't like the bill at all, then he'll just flat out reject it.

He doesn't need permission of the Senate to do anything, he can sign an Imperial decree which has the same effect as any bill that was signed into law but they like to complain about him abusing his power when he does that.

He doesn't care though.

This is his Empire and if he doesn't like something, he'll just change it to his liking and all it takes is his order in particular and whatever it is that he doesn't like will be changed without any debate or questions asked, once he makes up his mind, his mind is made up.

It's the kind of power that he liked which brought him back to when he was still a Jedi Padawan sitting in the meadow near the Shaak with Padmé on Naboo when he was protecting her before they got married. He remembered their debate about politics when the topic came up, he mentioned that he only ever liked two or three politicians but he wasn't sure of one... that being Padmé, he was saying teasingly. The talk went on to how he doesn't see the Republic being an effective government, she asked him how he'd change it and he told her that the politicians just need to get together, decide what is best for all the people and just do it. She said that that is what they do, just people don't agree, is all. He thought that they should be made too and she asked him who would decide that? Him? He denied it and said someone wise and she called it a dictatorship, funny how things turned out despite him admitting to teasing her.

Was he really teasing her?

No, he wasn't but he wasn't expecting things to turn out like this with him as Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

He is the one who is now making all the calls and has been for the past seven years, though he uses the Senate a lot of the times to pass his own agenda with making it look like it was them who came up with the idea by dropping hints here and there to sycophants to avoid using his executive powers. He doesn't exactly know if he is _wise_ per se though but at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. He _is_ the one making the calls and that is how it will remain until Luke is ready to assume the throne and he doesn't want it anymore or if he perishes... which isn't likely to happen especially not anytime soon and he doesn't think he is a Dictator. He may have those powers, the power of a Dictator but he isn't malevolent or anything like Palpatine would've been, he is benevolent and he doesn't think that is a dictatorship.

Maybe he's wrong but dictatorships are usually evil, he has an orderly Empire and a clear chain of command with common sense laws. It doesn't sound like a dictatorship to him.

He pushed that memory of Padmé away as he came back to the present, he still can't believe he has his _son_. It feels just like a dream, he's afraid that he _is_ dreaming and that he'll wake up and discover that his son is dead and that'd hurt worse than losing Padmé. Not in a million years, _a million years!_ Did he ever imagine that he'd be happy again, _really_ happy again and memories like _that_ one don't help, it was a happy memory, yes but she is gone and remembering her doesn't help.

He misses his Angel every day, but she still lives in their son and he will cherish the memories he has of her and make sure Luke knows all about her. He deserves too, she was an amazing woman and is Luke's mother, he'll just have to suck up the pain that comes with what _he_ did, what _she_ did and move on. The fact that she is gone still hurts, the last memories he has together with her hurts too but he can't do anything about that now except make sure that Luke is loved and raised as they may have raised him, except he'll be a Sith and not a weak Jedi.

Sighing heavily, he pushed them both from his mind which isn't an easy thing to do.

Looking down at the datapad in front of him he decided to concentrate on it. The bill before him is completely stupid, it is a bill that weakens his power as Commander-in-Chief requiring the Senate to approve certain operations before the Imperial High Command, Moffs and Grand Moffs can give the order to proceed. He'd be remiss if he approved this bill, this would give the Rebels and rebellious worlds a heads up before the Empire is able to take action.

Why would he approve this? It isn't the Empire that is instigating this fight, the Rebels started it and they won't succeed in achieving their mission of bringing the Empire down, this isn't the Republic, the Empire doesn't take attacks on their sovereignty on its knees. The Empire fights back and never backs down, just like the Emperor himself and that is why he isn't afraid of giving the go ahead on operations like the one carried out by Governor Tarkin on Dantooine just today.

If the Senate had their way, the people and Rebels on Dantooine would've been more than ready for the attack and that is only if it was approved. The Rebel leaders and sympathizers within the Senate would've been able to tell them way in advance and they'd most likely leave and hide elsewhere in the Outer Rim just to buy time before they strike again.

He put the datapad down, locked the Force onto it raising it in the air, Force crushing it into a roughly designed ball with wires hanging here and there. He tossed it in the trash bin and moved on reading the next and next and didn't like any of them until he ignored them all.

Rising, he stood up, clasped his hands behind his back and looked out his office window letting the view calm his nerves. The Senate and their ridiculous repetition of the same thing over and over again always released the darkness inside of him, its always nonsense and he always questions why he has them doing anything at all? Why not just disband them? He wants too and that is when the armored space station, the Death Star comes to the front of his mind.

He would never make that monstrosity though, he knows the ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force and the resources and manpower necessary to create it are astronomical, doable yes but a complete waste of time, resources and manpower.

Destroying an entire planet does sound nice sometimes though, Alderaan would be the first just to shut up the Alderaanian Senator but he wouldn't be okay with that. He wouldn't be able to live with that on his conscience, that would make what he did at the Jedi Temple look like child's play in comparison.

Focusing on the innocence of Luke and Galen, he cleared his mind balancing the Force within him and managed to calm himself down. He moved back to his seat and put work to the side, he did enough for the moment and it only took a couple of hours to speak with the Governor and to read through the various reports and bills.

He signed into his email account to check his emails and then called Leena on the comm console on his desk to handle a few things for Luke to get him better situated to his new life, he already had enough but he still didn't have everything he needed.

"Your Majesty," she said surprised as she answered the transmission sitting behind her desk holding a cup of caf.

"Leena," Anakin said looking at the computer instead of her blue miniature hologram. "I need for you to handle a few personal tasks for me."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she quickly replied putting down her cup and picking up a datapad and a stylus from her desk drawer to make a list of things to do for her employer.

"I need for you to get my tailor here sometime tomorrow, put it on my schedule but don't tell him who it is for." Anakin told her thinking of what else he needed, there were a few things. "I need him to get a haircut, his hair is a mess and I don't know... do you think I should enroll him and Galen in school or hire a tutor to teach Luke like I do Galen?"

Leena added the notes into her datapad before looking at the Emperor surprised, he rarely ever asked for her advice on anything and she didn't know the boys name, until now but she definitely knew who he was talking about, its all everyone was talking about up there. "Um, he _will_ be the next Emperor, it makes sense to enroll him into the Emperor's Royal Academy." She said after a moment.

Anakin thought that over, Emperor's Royal Academy is the best school on the planet, if not the best school in the galaxy and it is where the kids of the elite, rich and powerful attend. These children will be the future of the Empire from Imperial Military Officers, Moffs, Grand Moffs, Senators, Ministers, Advisers and even Emperor and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military if Luke and Galen attends and on top of that, they'd both be Sith Lords and no one else there could even come close to the power they'll wield.

Does he really want Luke and Galen to go there though?

The kids that do attend were always snobs and always will be while Galen isn't, he may have grown up in the Royal Residence in the Imperial Palace for the past four years but he wasn't raised to be snobby. Anakin isn't and never was and he wouldn't want his children to act like it either, despite them being who they are and despite him being who he is... _now._ Luke being raised on a farm out in Tatooine, he wouldn't even know how to act or half the things taught in school! Its all Imperial propaganda put forth by COMPNOR, Luke and Galen wouldn't be fooled since they're privy to the truth but that could complicate things for them but they do need an education and would need the social skills. They need to interact with children their own age, children somewhat like _them_ their own age and if going to this school gives them that, then so be it.

"I want to see the Headmaster tomorrow in my office don't tell him anything though, he does answer to me since I funded and created the Academy," it is afterall named after him, "but I don't want any word of the boys getting out until I decide otherwise and I want you to get Luke's school records from Anchorhead." Anakin eventually replied after he worked out his decision in his head while still going through his emails, there was nothing of interest in his inbox, just junk, junk and more junk.

Leena jotted down the note and nodded her head, "I will see to that, is there anything else?" She asked.

"...No, that's all." Anakin said ending the transmission without waiting for a response, logged out of his email and his computer. He tapped his mecho-fingers on his desk hearing the servomotors _whir_ as he did so and feeling the wood with the electrostatic fingertips allowing him to feel the wood as if his hand was still organic flesh. He knew his mechno-arm was stronger than his organic one, than his left but he couldn't shoot Force-lightning out of his fingertips with his mechno-arm, unless he wanted it to explode on him. No, it was only achievable with his organic flesh.

His left hand was used for frying people with Force-lightning while his right hand was used for choking the life out of those who failed him, sometimes he uses the Force to choke the life out of them and sometimes he uses his right mechno-hand to feel their pulse fade and disappear just like their minuscule presence in the Force, it was always satisfying but usually no different than squashing an insect. Its been a very long time since he was able to fight a worthy opponent, he just wished his boys were older and then he could finally have a challenge, he wouldn't hurt them... _much_ but if anyone could defeat him or come close to it, it'd be them.

With them in mind, he reached out for his black glove that sat on his desk and he held it in his left hand and slid his right hand inside and secured the three straps above his wrist. He flexed his hand, listened to the _whir_ of his mecho-arm again and stood up leaving his office behind him.

Reaching out with the Force, he felt the thousands and _thousands_ of people inside his Imperial Palace, he ignored all of the presences except for those of the two boys who live with him. They stood out plain as day, their presences as strong and bright as the twin balls of fire over Tatooine.

He smiled, just a week ago he was a very different man than he is right now.

Its hard to imagine that he lived the last seven years without his son and now he had him for just five days and in those five days, his whole world was flipped around like he had Luke all along. He vowed that he wouldn't love anyone ever again but once he saw that little boy lying helplessly on the ground at Jabba's Palace, beaten within an inch of his life, his fatherly instincts kicked in and he needed the boy to be brought to his ship immediately. He used the boy's innocence to keep Darth Vader at bay, he begged, pleaded to come out and he was going to allow him too but his son needed him and he wanted to be with his son.

Once he saw him, he also immediately felt his dark cold heart begin to thaw as it finally had a reason too again, though it wanted to break looking at him. It didn't need to be locked up in the prison that he sentenced it too, he felt it was appropriate at the time but Luke broke it out. He saw himself in that boy without even having to see his eyes, he remembered days when he was in his shoes and beaten because he said something wrong to a customer or just because Watto was mad after losing a bet. It was never fair but he knew he could deal with it, he had too, he had to be strong for his mother and he could handle the pain, he would rather suffer it instead of his mother.

He was always strong, even as that young boy but he didn't have a choice. He was a slave, he was a nobody, he was worth less than the grains of sand he stepped on every day for those long nine years. He learned early on that he had to grow up younger than he was supposed too, he had to be the brave little man for his mother, she suffered so much in her life and he couldn't burden her any more than what she already dealt with. He knew everything she did, everything she was _forced_ to do but never told her because he knew that she was trying to be just as strong for him as he was for her. They were all they had and they needed each other, that was why she let him go when he was nine, something he was never able to do.

How are you supposed to let the one you love just go? It was easy for her though, she knew that he'd have a better life, a life that she thought he deserved and he always wanted to be a pilot or a Jedi. She let him chase his dreams knowing he didn't deserve the life he had there, he deserved more and was destined to be more than just a slave.

She was right, he just hopes that she is watching over him now and is proud of what he became, of what he is. He knows that he did some pretty monstrous things but he was always emotional and always let his emotions control him until more recently when he had nobody but himself. His fears came true and he had nothing left to lose until now but now he is the Emperor and Dark Lord of the Sith. He _can_ protect his son, he knows a lot more about the Force now than he did before when he was just a weak Jedi and he has no doubt that he can keep his son safe until he can take care of himself when he becomes a Sith Lord, just like his father.

Entering the turbolift, he went down a floor to check on Luke.

He felt his presence and knew him to be in his room. Once the doors of the turbolift opened, he took the left walking down the corridor and entered his suite, he heard the viewscreen and went to look on the bed and smiled when he saw his little Prince out like a light snoring lightly dressed in his black clothes without the cape and boots. His moppy sandy blond hair was hanging down his face blocking his eyes and hanging down touching his nose. His mouth was slightly agape and drool was escaping him landing on the pillow, it looked like a puddle of drool was forming around him.

 _He must be comfortable_ , he thought still smiling, it was hard not to around him.

It was a sight to behold, he was glad to see his son comfortable in his new bed and bedroom. He felt his heart flutter, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt it whenever he was excited and especially when he saw his mother or his wife, it was always reserved for those he loved, his heart was officially released from its prison cell.

He turned the viewscreen off and touched his son's mind through the Force, he sent him his love and walked out of the room turning the light off as he did. Since Luke was fast asleep, he rode the turbolift down to find Galen and found him with Uni.

"Galen, Uni," Anakin said in greeting as he looked at them both drenched in sweat in their workout attire. It was nice to see especially when Uni didn't want to train Galen to begin with because of his age but he lost a bet and that was the cost of his failure and he was a man of his word, just like he is himself.

"Master," Galen said kneeling immediately bowing his head looking down at the floor wiping the sweat off his brow, he liked these workouts but they wore him out... his muscles ached and protested underneath him.

"Anakin," Uni said nodding his head ignoring Galen's kneeling, he didn't need to kneel and he didn't need to call Anakin anything formal, just Anakin sufficed between the friends.

Anakin smiled at them both, "Galen, when I call you Galen, you don't need to kneel or call me Master. What I told you earlier still stands and I prefer that than Master, I'm not your owner and you're not my slave same goes for when I call you by your Sith name." Anakin told the boy sensing his surprise then turned his focus to Uni, also known as the Shadow Hunter in the world of bounty hunting as he usually wears black customized Mandalorian armor that covers him head to toe, "how'd he do?" He asked curiously.

"Galen did well, he is a very fast learner and roundhouse kicked me off my feet." Uni said with a smile putting his hand on Galen's shoulder, "I am going to start the more advanced techniques with him starting the next session and see how well he does with them. I think he is ready to learn Echani."

Anakin crossed his arms and tapped his fingers off of his biceps while staring down at Galen, he was a fast learner he always knew that but getting praised by Uni, now that is something he can't take lightly. Echani though is an advanced unarmed combat discipline, no weapons are used and neither is the Force, it rather uses the mastery of the body as the weapon, all of the Emperor's Royal Guardsmen are trained extensively in this art. "Sounds good to me, if you are sure he is ready for it." He allowed looking between the instructor and student, "there is also something else we need to talk about, let's go eat dinner and talk about it there."

Anakin led the way to the turbolift and they rode down to the main residential level. They walked to the dining room where dinner was already waiting for them which is why he went to check on Luke, but he could eat when he wakes up. They each helped themselves from the buffet set up for them in the middle of the dining room table and sat down with Anakin at the head of the large wooden dining room table, Galen sat to his right and Uni sat to his left.

"Would you like anything else, Your Majesty?" One of the servants asked, Anakin shook his head.

"We're good," he told the servant who bowed and left the men alone closing the door behind him. Anakin reached out with the Force to check for any surviellance devices or any uninvited listening ears before he started to talk. "Okay, Uni are you aware that I discovered my son?"

"Your son?" Uni asked almost coughing on his wine, he wasn't expecting to hear that! "I thought that your unborn child died with your wife? How'd you find him?"

Anakin thought the same thing until he learned otherwise, he understood why Uni almost choked on his wine considering he did the same when he spoke with Owen six days ago. "I thought he did too but apparently an Alderaanian Royal Guard had my son after my wife died and brought him to live with my stepbrother and his wife on Tatooine, the one planet they knew that I wouldn't step foot on again. I don't know how they knew about them when only three people did, one of them was dead before my son was born which leaves two possibilities but I will be getting those answers for myself when my son recovers from his injuries and we take a trip to Alderaan. As to the how I found him, my stepbrother commed me from the Imperial Garrison on Tatooine and told me that Jabba the Hutt kidnapped him." Anakin had to stop as the anger coursed through the very fiber of his being and Galen and Uni felt it, especially Galen when he involuntarily shivered.

"Good reason to bombard his Palace then, that explains why you did that." Uni replied hearing about how the Imperials bombarded Jabba's Palace and took over rule of the planet, news like that travels fast in his line of business. "How is your son? Where is he?" He asked.

Anakin calmed himself down enough and took a sip of Nubian wine, "he is upstairs fast asleep in his suite." Anakin told him. "He was in the Palace's medcenter for the past five days and just got discharged today. If he wasn't as strong as he was in the Force, he would've been dead before I found him. The Force repaired his body enough to keep him alive despite the serious injuries that he sustained, still he was on death's doorstep and I almost lost it. I was never that close from being _that_ dark since I learned to balance myself in the Force. I had to use my son's innocence to keep me balanced, that is why I used the Exactor to destroy the Palace instead of killing everyone inside myself like I wanted too." He rarely spoke to anyone about his feelings but Uni was one of those he could speak to it about, even in front of Galen who could feel everything he feels anyways and it wasn't like he could speak to any Imperial, they're all under him and don't understand him like Uni does. Galen is too young to understand about his feelings, he just knows what he is feeling.

Uni nodded, as he started to eat digesting what the young Emperor told him. He knew the man well, they spoke a lot during their sparring sessions and he trusts him enough to speak his mind knowing that their conversation wouldn't be repeated. "Well, if anything threw anyone off balance especially someone like you, Jabba the Hutt kidnapping and beating your son would definitely do it. I would've gone off the deep end if he or anyone else did that to my son, if I _had_ a son but I'm not a Force-sensitive like you." Uni replied, he's really surprised that he was able to control himself given the circumstances.

"Yeah, being a Force-sensitive is a lot different than not being Force-sensitive, our power and our control is a lot different than it is for a normal person. You being angry and going on a rampage is nothing compared to me going off the deep end." Anakin said remembering all too well what he did, when he was full Darth Vader without any balance. It wasn't pretty and he had no control of himself.

Uni looked between Anakin and Galen and nodded, "believe me, I know all too well." He said with a smile. "No kid could ever roundhouse kick me with enough power to knock me off my feet, yet Galen did with ease and he is only six." He shook his head wondering what it would be like if he had that power, "how old _is_ your son?" He asked changing the subject back to the primary topic.

"He just turned seven on Empire Day, he was born the same day that the Empire was created." It was an easy birthday to remember, "he had to spend his birthday in captivity as a slave until I got to him and rescued him." It was hard for him not to get angry when he remembers what his beautiful happy son looked like when he first laid eyes on him, it was hard to imagine that the kid he saw sleeping upstairs was the same kid that was on that floor in Jabba's Palace. It goes to show him how powerful he was, his recovery is a lot faster than it would be for a normal human being, his midichlorian level being as high as his own is definitely responsible for that.

"Not much older than young Galen here, then." Uni noted looking at Galen. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Uni asked knowing Anakin well enough to know that this wasn't what he really wanted to talk about, it may have been part of it but just a _part_.

Anakin nodded as he ate his food, "I am going to put Galen and Luke into school at the Emperor's Royal Academy." Anakin said looking between Galen and Uni for their reactions, Galen seemed surprised again but not in a good way and Uni being the professional he is kept an expressionless face like usual except when he mentioned he found his thought to be dead son. "I think it'd be good for them, they need an education and although the education they'll be learning may not be the whole truth, they still need to be around kids their own age. I don't want them to be socially awkward, even as a kid, I had friends despite my living conditions." He admitted uneasily but this wasn't something that Uni didn't know about.

"I see," Uni said. "I take it Luke is your son?" He asked, Anakin nodded in confirmation. "I agree that they both need an education especially being in the positions that they'll be in, Luke is obviously your heir and Galen will probably be what? The Supreme Commander?"

"Exactly, Galen has a military mind, he'll be good on the battlefield while Luke definitely inherited quite a bit from his mother and she was a master politician but he also inherited quite a bit from me other than just my looks." Anakin had no doubt of that, the way Luke thought from what little interaction they had proved that he had both of their genes. Luke was able to see things quickly and correctly, Padmé was always able to do that and although he was able to too, he always thought more with a military and tactical mindset than a political one. "They still have a whole lot to learn but they're both only children, they'll both be trained with Galen continuing his various lessons but when he begins school we'll change his schedule. As for Luke, I will begin training him when the time comes just like I did with Galen but I need to give him time to adjust to his new life. It will take him some time to adjust, he was just a moisture farmer before on Tatooine and these lives are totally different." He explained.

Uni laughed, shaking his head. "Seriously?" He asked. "The Imperial Prince was raised as a moisture farmer?" It wasn't funny and he didn't find it funny, it was disbelief in the whole situation though that he found funny.

"Yeah..." Anakin said shaking his head as well, "I need him to get to know the other kids of the elite. Nobody is more elite than him and Galen," Anakin's eyes fell on Galen, "but _neither_ of them were raised to be snobby, unlike most of these kids who don't even come close but it _will_ get them both to understand their positions better and to realize their places among the Empire."

Uni couldn't disagree with that and didn't as they continued to eat their dinner. He knew just like everyone else that getting a good education is important, getting to know and hanging out with people your own age is also important. Galen is proof of that, he acts like he is older like a hardened soldier and only interacts with older people since no one his age lives in the Royal Residence, except for Luke, _now_ and that is proof alone that he needs to learn how to be a kid.

Galen and Luke are the future of the Empire, the adopted and biological sons of the most powerful man in the Empire and the galaxy. They need to learn to be normal kids and how to interact with people, they need friends and they can't find real friends around here. They may not even be able to find real friends at school who wouldn't want to use them for their own purposes or their parents purposes but either way, they'd learn valuable life lessons and hopefully make lasting friendships.

Anakin doesn't want them to get hurt or to experience pain by being betrayed by those they believe they could trust but he does want them to experience life for themselves. His life experiences could teach them but what would ultimately teach them is what they learn and experience on their own.

Dinner was finished twenty minutes later and Uni left the Residence to return home. Galen was wore out and went to his suite to go take a shower and to relax while Anakin went to check on Luke to see if he was still sleeping and he was.

Anakin smiled looking at the peaceful expression on his son's face, he looked exhausted and he touched his mind to make sure he wasn't having any nightmares, he didn't look like he was but he wouldn't be surprised if he did like the other night. He wasn't having any of them and feeling satisfied, he left Luke alone and went upstairs to his own suite. He was tired himself and took a shower, changed into his night clothes and went to go lie down. He sought out the presences of Luke and Galen quickly locating them and felt them both fast asleep.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift off as a happy man and as a happy father.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for Chapter 5!**

 **This was more of an Anakin chapter, I wanted to give you a taste of what he does and how the Empire works. It was only a small taste of what's to come as far as what he does and how he sees things in his mind. It also gives you some background on how he structures his Empire. We'll see more of that in the future chapters. This will be a long fanfic, its a drama and I want to show everyone how Luke and Galen grow up under their father, biological or adopted.**

 **I'm still not sure what to do with Leia, I am inclined not to have Anakin discover her. I'm not a big fan of her but we'll see.**

 **And sorry about practically saying the same thing over and over when Luke keeps saying how different things are but for a little seven year old going from a Tatooine Moisture Farm to the Royal Residence in the Imperial Palace, he'll obviously be shocked. So don't throw any shoes at me or hold me at blaster point, nobody could just expect him to quickly adjust going from being poor to the richest and most important kid in the galaxy.**

 **Last but not least, credit for the OC Uni Anderson goes to the core of justice. If you would like to see your own OC, please PM me the details and I will add him or her in the chapters to come!**

 **Please Follow, Favorite and Review! If you have any requests or suggestion or anything you'd like to see, please PM me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Graphic warning: The very beginning is a nightmare, thus the reason it is italicized. It shows Luke being tortured, it falls within the T rating but just a heads up, its really not that bad at all. You could skip it if you wish, its short and isn't an exact memory, it is jumbled up and his brain trying to work out what happened to him. You'll miss nothing if you wish to bypass it, but it should be noted that he will suffer somewhat from PTSD from his _captivity_. Also note that I changed the name of the school in the last chapter from Imperial City Academy to Emperor's Royal Academy.**

 **Thanks for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews! In regards to Anon's review about the age of Luke and Galen, Luke is a few months older than Galen. I know they're both born in 19 BBY and we don't know Galen's exact birthday but I am just saying its a few months after Luke's and Luke's birthday is Empire Day.**

 **Last but not least, you wanted a Luke and Galen chapter? Here it is! Its just a little taste of the bond that will come, they may not be related by blood but as we all know, family isn't _always_ related by blood... I hope you enjoy this _long_ chapter!**

 **Skywalker's Empire: Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
Imperial City, Imperial Center  
** **May 31st, 07 ISC**

 _It was dark and he didn't know where he was._ _He looked around and saw nothing that gave away his location, it was too dark to see but he could feel the cold dirty sandblasted stone walls, he knew them all too well from living on Tatooine. He couldn't figure out how he got here though, he remembered falling asleep in his bedroom and then he woke up here..._

 _How'd he get here and where is here, exactly?_

 _He didn't know and tried to stand up to find a way out when he realized it hurt too much to move and he couldn't even move his feet without groaning! He looked down, it was hard to see but he could see his ankles binded together... with stun cuffs. He saw them used before and knew enough that it would not be pleasant to get zapped... like before-_

 _The door opened and he turned his head to focus on the being who opened it, finally some light appeared shining in from the corridor. He didn't recognize him but he also couldn't make out the face, it wasn't shining in the light. He- if it was a he- looked humanoid, was very pale and had a weird head, it looked like it had two tails or tentacles that hung down the back of its head, over its shoulders and across his chest, he also had red menacing eyes but they didn't scare him. The species was familiar but he didn't know the name of it and at the moment he didn't really care. The alien said something in a foreign language- it was Huttese- he didn't understand it before and still can't understand it now but he recognized the language enough to identify it._

 _The alien said something and motioned for him to stand with an upward wave of his hand and he tried to comply for he knew that if he didn't he'd get zapped by the remote in the aliens other hand, he could see the red and green light lit up against the captors clothing and skin. Taking his eyes off of him... it, he looked around again but it didn't do him any good, for it was only a_ _dark small cold room without even a window, he couldn't help but shiver at the cold temperature and the whole situation. He was kidnapped again!_

 _How'd they kidnap him from the Palace? Does his father even know that he was kidnapped or did he not realize it yet? Or... was that whole bit of his father rescuing him... just a dream?_

 _He wasn't sure what to think but he knew that once again, he had to- his mind froze suddenly as he started shaking and screaming violently as he was zapped by the stun cuffs that were on his wrists just like they around his ankles. His teeth chattered, his body spasmed beyond his control and his body hurt all over like it did before when he was a prisoner of- his mind remembered as he continued getting zapped._

 _He was back at **Jabba's** Palace... or still at Jabba's Palace._

 _He didn't think that he'd make it out alive this time, surely Jabba didn't like him getting away the first time because of his father, he wouldn't be able to make a lucky escape again, not that he remembered it the first time... unless, NO! He chastised himself, he wasn't dreaming that, that was real and HE will be rescued again!_

 _The alien's hideous laugh was all he heard in the background echoing throughout the room, drawing him from his thoughts. It was enjoying the pain he was inflicting on him and it made Luke furious! How dare this petty... thing take pleasure in torturing him! He is the Imperial Prince of the Galactic Empire! How dare he treat him like the nobody he was before!_

 _"You better let me go!" Luke warned with his best manly voice as the zapping stopped, momentarily. "My father will find me and kill-"_

 _He was interrupted again as he began to shake and shake like a fish out of water, only hearing the noise of agonizing screams that he knew to be his but couldn't recognize it, as well as the alien's laughter. He felt tears pour down his face but it didn't do him any good, he was in even more trouble than he was before and he couldn't do anything about it._

 _"Luke!"_

 _Luke heard a voice of another little kid, he sounded vaguely familiar like he heard him just earlier, what was his name again? That's right! Galen!_

 _"Luke!"_

 _He heard Galen call his name again as he looked around and saw him standing next to the alien, the light from the corridor shone brightly upon him. He was wearing his sleep clothes in the same color that he remembered seeing him wear earlier which was black and red and his hands were around his mouth projecting his shout._

 _"Wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!"_

 _I'm dreaming? Luke thought to himself as the dark cold room faded away..._

* * *

Luke's eyes shot wide open seeing the room that he remembered being in just before he fell asleep. It was a relief! He was only having a nightmare! None of it was real! It was a relief-

"Luke?"

He turned his head to see the little kid next to him sitting on his bed to his right, Galen's hand was on his shoulder and he was looking at him with a concerned look on his face looking at him like he had two heads or something, he thought for a moment that he just might...

"Luke, you okay?"

Luke nodded, feeling the water on his face like a pot of water was splashed on him. He used the sleeve of his robe to wipe away his tears and sweat. It was only a dream... he kept telling himself over and over again in his head as he tried to forget about the images and feelings that plagued his mind. He then focused on trying to control his heavy breathing and to stop shaking, he breathed in and out, in and out taking deep breaths trying to regain his composure. The nightmare... it was horrible, different from what he remembered but not by much. He was zapped repeatedly, kicked, shoved, punched, spat on, whipped, hit with various objects and... he shook his head trying to forget.

It was way too much for him to process and he didn't want to process any of it. He just wanted to forget! Was that so much to ask for?

"You sure?" Galen asked not believing him at all, he could feel it and see that Luke clearly wasn't alright, he was a mess and he made sure that Luke knew he didn't believe him by the incredulous look that he was giving him. "Do you want me to go get-"

"Luke, Galen," Anakin said sounding unconcerned as he entered the room just wearing his black sleep pants. He didn't look that concerned, nor did he look like he was running like last time, it looked like he was expecting this... which in reality, he was. Anyone who experiences a traumatic event like Luke did, would surely be reminded of it repeatedly in nightmares or some sort of memory call back like when someone does something that the kidnappers did which forces him to remember. He experienced it enough times and does almost every night... it doesn't get any easier but he was never kidnapped and beat like Luke nor were those what his nightmares were about.

Well, he was kidnapped and beat but never to the point where Luke was and he was a fully trained Jedi Knight when that happened- when the kidnapping happened but he could deal with it compared to a little six year old moisture farmer that hadn't experienced the things that he himself did, even at that age. He was a slave at that age and had been since birth, Luke wasn't and therefore their childhoods were completely different, what Anakin could deal with wouldn't be the same as what Luke could deal with.

That life was way behind him though and only resurfaced when he found his son had to endure the same harsh treatments that he did, fortunately Luke's treated didn't last longer than a few days compared to his many... many years but it made him the man he was today. Luke would always remember what happened to him, it could be to his benefit in accepting and using the Dark Side but it could also be used against him like it is now in his nightmares but only time could tell.

"I'm fine," Luke mumbled but still cried, it broke Anakin's heart to see what its doing to his son but he couldn't do anything except be there for him and maybe even wipe that from his memory but it wouldn't work on somebody like Luke, it would hurt and he wouldn't put him through any more pain than what he was already dealing with.

Deciding on a course of action, he walked around the bed and sat down next to his son pulling him against him and wrapping his arms around him. He tried to comfort him the only way he knew how as he wanted him to feel safe, loved and protected like he is. Nobody will _ever_ hurt either of his boys if he has anything to say about it and just as it happens, he has hell of a lot to say about it.

The only one to ever hurt them will be him and that will only be done in training, not anything else except well, maybe obedience but that rarely ever happened.

He turned his attention to Galen who sat near them on the otherside of the bed as Galen looked down at the bed not sure what to do. He was feeling awkward like he didn't belong, that wasn't true but how was he expected to feel? He never treated Galen the way he is treating Luke now, he always kept him at a distance and never let him get that close to him, emotionally but he did always think of him as a son but he never expressed those feelings to him.

That will have to change now though, Luke and Galen will be just as close as brothers and if he has anything to do with it, they will be brothers in heart, mind and soul. He thought that he had that himself until he learned he didn't but Luke and Galen are children, a few months apart in age and both living under the same roof calling the same man father.

He can get used to this but he has things to do tomorrow and they all need their rest, with that in mind he turned his attention between the boys and dismissed Galen letting him go back to sleep.

"Thanks Galen for staying with Luke," Anakin said appreciatively to Galen, he felt Galen through the Force before coming down and gave him some time to see how he acts with his big brother, he did well considering they only met yesterday. It also showed how strong he was in the Force to be able to sense Luke's distress at his young age. "I'll keep him company now, you can go back to sleep."

Galen nodded as he hopped off the bed, "night," he said to them both then left the room and walked back to his room, just down the hall.

Luke said good night to his _little_ brother, despite the fact that Galen may actually be the same size as him... and he sobbed onto his fathers chest as he willed the images and the feelings to leave him but it was hard.

"Let's go upstairs to my room," Anakin suggested picking Luke up into his strong arms, Luke wasn't used to being picked up and held like a little kid but he welcomed it, just like he did when he was carried to the Royal Residence from the medcenter. They were about to leave when Anakin clearly saw and remembered that Luke was still wearing his day clothes. He sat him down on the edge of the bed and walked to the closet, found his sleep clothes hanging on the rear wall and handed Luke a pair of black sleep pants and a plain black t-shirt. "Put these on, these are for sleeping," he told his son.

Luke nodded as he hopped off of the bed and took off his robe, shirt and pants letting them fall to the floor and put his sleep pants and his shirt on before looking up at his father with a smile and said, "of course they're black."

Anakin smiled in return as he extended his hand to Luke and Luke ran to it and squeezed his fathers organic hand tightly as they left the room and walked to the turbolift to go upstairs. They entered Anakin's room and went to go lie down on the huge bed but Luke wanted to look outside for a bit first and he did. Anakin let him look out the window knowing how it feels to wake up after a nightmare, the feeling doesn't just disappear no matter how much you want it too. It haunts you and sometimes even makes you afraid of going back to sleep.

"Come to bed, Luke." Anakin said after about ten minutes or so and Luke complied as he walked over to his father's bed jumped up on it and lied down next to him, on his left as Anakin lied on the right side of the bed. "You can sleep up here with me until your nightmares are gone, I'll keep you safe. _Always_." He promised sadly, sadly because he couldn't prevent his son from enduring what he endured in the first place. _At least he is alive... others haven't been so lucky,_ he reminded himself but didn't feel any better, he should've been there for Luke when he was born but he wasn't because he lost control of himself and nearly killed him in the process.

Luke nodded in acknowledgment as he crawled under the blankets and lied his head down on the big comfortable plush pillow looking up at the ceiling which was just a giant transparent window that showed the stars brilliantly contrasting against the blackness of space. Normally the stars on Coruscant aren't visible but they are from this high up as all of the light pollution is far below from the tens of thousands of feet from where the Emperor's floor stands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin asked, he doubted he wanted too but Luke isn't him despite their eerily similar appearance.

Luke shook his head vehemently, "I just want to forget about all of it, it was... _scary_." Luke said in a shaky voice, he wasn't crying anymore but he was still clearly frightened and looked to be on the verge of crying again, he couldn't hide that.

Anakin nodded in understanding, "I know it is and I wouldn't want to remember either but if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me. I had my fair share of nightmares and I've been through a _lot_ of similar situations, you might call me an expert plus I am your father. I am here to protect you and to take care of you but I can't take care of you if I don't know what's on your mind or how you're really feeling," he pointed to his head, "in there. I can feel your emotions but I can't see what's on your mind unless I invade your mind or if you let me in to browse around.

"You don't have to tell me now, just keep that in mind because the more you bottle this up and try to deal with it on your own, the harder it will become." Anakin continued looking at his son feeling a pang in his heart, he just wishes that he can relieve his son of this burden, his _pain_. He wanted to do what any parent would want to do, not that he would know what a real parent would want but he knew that any parent would rather take their child's pain rather than have them endure it all alone.

He sighed looking at his son and shook his head, he moved closer and put his left arm around him pulling Luke to him so his moppy blond head was lying on his chest close to his heart. He rubbed his son's back to try and help him relax and go back to sleep, it was only an hour after midnight... though he did sleep for at least eight hours already...

He was going to ask Luke if he was hungry or needed anything until he heard him snoring lightly, amazingly he just passed right out! Anakin was astonished but didn't complain, he just smiled and closed his eyes to try and do the same thing and quickly succumbed to the serenity of sleep.

* * *

Anakin woke up to the rays of the sun shining brightly through the tinted transparisteel window, he was thankful for the tint but its still not dark enough to keep the bright rays of the rising sun from glaring through the window into his eyelids and into his eyes. Rubbing and blinking his eyes adjusting them to the rays, he noticed his son was no longer lying next to him and when he reached out with the Force, he discovered that he was directly behind him.

Smiling, he sat up and looked behind his bed to see Luke looking out the window again, it hurt just looking at him. He kept having flashbacks of when he was his age, he'd rather forget about that but Luke looks so much like he did, it was hard not to remember. Shaking away the unwanted thoughts and memories that no longer mattered to him, he got out of bed and joined his son peering out the window at the beautiful city, far below.

Luke looked up when he saw his father step next to him, he was too focused on all of the wonders outside and by his own mind that he didn't even hear his father get out of bed to join him. "Morning, Father." He said with a small smile then looked back out the giant window to the buzzing city below, it was a soothing sight and reminded him of who he now was and not who he was then...

"Morning, Son." Anakin replied, happy to be able to say that word as he crossed his arms across his bare chest and watched the people outside beginning their days, going to work and just living their ordinary lives as the new week began. "How long have you been up?" He asked looking down at his son who barely reached his belly button when standing.

He shrugged, "a little while, I guess." He quietly answered focusing his attention on the outside world and nothing else.

That didn't surprise him, he slept practically half the day yesterday plus most of the night. "Well you did sleep for quite awhile yesterday, that doesn't really surprise me." He said voicing his thoughts aloud as he excused himself for a moment while he stepped away to use the refresher.

When he returned a couple of moments later, Luke still stood as still as a statue just glaring at the life beyond the transparisteel window with his hands in his sleep pants pockets but Anakin wasn't fooled. He wasn't really looking outside the window to see life outside, he was looking outside to take his mind off of the nightmares he had last night. Anakin couldn't blame him for that, he did it all the time as well and still does on occasion except he usually had his eyes closed meditating in the Dark Side to take his mind off of the weakness of his past. It shouldn't concern him, he can't change anything and dwelling on it won't help anyone especially not himself.

So he decided to try and keep his son busy to take his mind off of his nightmare and memories of what happened to him, as he tried to do the same thing.

"Luke," Anakin said putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat."

Luke didn't need to be told twice, he was as hungry as a Krayt dragon on Hoth and would eat one if there was one nearby but there wasn't and he knew that his father had his own cooks that could make better food than a live Krayt dragon.

They left the master suite together, walked onto the turbolift riding down to the main residential level and ordered their breakfast. Luke wasn't talking much and Anakin wasn't going to push him, not yet but if he continues to have these nightmares and they keep haunting him like they are at present, then he will and won't take silence or no for an answer.

It wasn't long before breakfast was served as the servants entered the dining room and served the Imperial Prince and the Emperor their food, setting their respective plates down before them as Anakin sat at the head of the wooden table with Luke sitting to his left.

"Make sure you eat it all, we have a busy day today." Anakin told his son as they both began to eat their breakfast. "I have the tailor coming by to take your measurements to get you some new clothes and a barber coming by to cut your hair. I also have a meeting with the headmaster for the Emperor's Royal Academy here on Imperial Center which is the most elite school in the galaxy and where you and Galen will be attending."

"Ugh," Luke pouted. "School? I hate school and do I _hafta_ get a haircut?"

Anakin ignored his vocabulary and reached over and brushed his son's blond hair away from his eyes and smiled. "Yes, my Son, you _need_ a haircut and yes you _need_ to go to school." Anakin knew where he got his hatred for school from, if it was a trait passed on by genetics then he got it from him but of course he knew that it didn't work that way, it was just something else they have in common since Padmé loved school. "You don't technically have to go but I would like you to really try it out, if it doesn't work out for you and Galen then I will assign you both private tutors like Galen currently has and you'll be home schooled.

"School here though isn't the same as it is on Tatooine," Anakin continued pausing for a moment to take a sip of his caf, set it back down on the coaster and then continued. "The Emperor's Royal Academy is funded by me personally, out of my personal bank account and not out of the Imperial Treasury. It has the best teachers in the galaxy, best facilities and the latest in hi-tech technology, some of which isn't even available on the open market. You'll like it, it is only the other students that worry me but you won't be attending at least for a couple of weeks and with you being who you are, you should be alright."

Luke absorbed the information his father was telling him as he loved the food he was eating, he wasn't sure what it was but it contained a lot of flavor, a good flavor too unlike anything he ever tasted before. His mind then floated off to what his father said. He never liked school, he went to school in Anchorhead usually and there were only a few kids in his class. The school was worn down and they used worn out books that had drawings in them or missing pages and the teachers weren't very nice. They were just old people that clearly would've rather been anywhere else than teaching a bunch of poor kids in the poorly maintained building that was always way too hot to be stuck in. He also wasn't the only moisture farmer there, though. He knew that these kids attending a school that his father personally funded weren't moisture farmers. It was weird being considered one of the elite, last week he was a captive of Jabba the Hutt then he discovers that his father is the Emperor and he is the Imperial Prince. He has yet to fully digest that, despite where he is and who he is talking too. He always dreamt of his father and always saw this man as his father but its hard for him to imagine him being the Emperor and not just... a regular man like everyone else.

It made him feel like he didn't belong here, he is still a moisture farmer in his mind and soul. It was all he ever knew, it will take awhile for him to fully adapt to his new life and he knows that once he leaves the Royal Residence, all eyes will be on him and he doesn't want that. On Tatooine, he was a nobody and as such nobody looked at him except for Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen and a few of the merchants in Anchorhead, that is what he was used too and what he liked but now everyone will be looking at him and will probably try to talk to him and he will definitely feel out of place.

Anakin easily read his son's mind and wasn't surprised at all. Adjusting from Jedi Knight to Sith Lord to Emperor took time after being a hero to the galaxy but a nobody to the Jedi, it took some getting used too. He was their Chosen One but the Jedi Council never trusted him, Obi-Wan may have trusted his abilities but never in him and Windu and Yoda never trusted him at all and they made that blatantly obvious ever since he first stepped into their precious Temple.

He pushed those unwelcomed thoughts from his mind and watched his son continue to eat as he also continued to internally debate school in his mind, he had the same concerns as his son. He was a nobody on Tatooine, they both were and Luke has only ever known moisture farming, the other students will be used to living like the children of the elite because that is all that _they_ have ever known.

"Well," Anakin said after giving it some thought and coming to his same conclusion as earlier. "I want you to at least try it out and Galen will be with you, so it isn't like you'll be all alone. We don't need to worry about that now though since it won't be for a couple of weeks, we'll speak of it when the time approaches. In the meantime, let's focus on one day at a time and today will be a normal day for me. I have meetings to attend to downstairs in my office but I will be here when the tailor and the barber arrive. Besides them, you have the day to yourself as does Galen. I will have him show you around, you have yet to see the best parts of the Royal Residence..."

Anakin looked to the door where Galen poked his head in sensing their presence just as Anakin sensed his since he woke up a few minutes ago and waved him over to his normal seat to the right of his. The servant stepped in after Galen and placed his plate before him, Galen usually always eats cereal in the morning and that is what they gave him.

"Good morning," Anakin said to Galen as he took his seat and started to eat as he looked between his father and his... brother?

"Morning, Father." Galen replied feeling slightly awkward again calling him that but he did remember. He did always think of him that way but he was always told to call him Master instead of Father so that is what he did as a Sith Apprentice. "Morning, Luke," he added.

"Morning," Luke replied with a smile as he had the purple syrup of the pancakes smudged around his lips, chin and cheeks. "Sorry for waking you up last night..."

Anakin just sat there and continued to eat in silence letting the boys talk to each other, he smiled inwardly with the feeling that they are a lot alike except Galen never really took to piloting. Galen didn't mind flying but he didn't like piloting, he was very good at using the Force and using it to move out of harms way but he still didn't like to pilot. Anakin didn't like that, it was one of his favorite hobbies but it wasn't up to him to decide what Galen does and doesn't like, he has Luke to share his love for piloting and he is happy for that.

"Galen after breakfast, why don't you go and bring Luke up to the entertainment level and show him around." Anakin suggested, he wanted to give them some time to get to know one another. "Your classes are cancelled for the day and except for the barber and tailor coming by for Luke, you'll both have the day to yourselves."

"Yes, Father," Galen said with a smile, he never had another kid to play with and didn't know what to do but he was sure he'd be able to find something.

Anakin could easily read the six year old and made sure to add, "no playing with lightsabers." Galen groaned, that was his plan! "Luke doesn't know how to use them yet and he still needs time to heal from his injuries before we start teaching him the ways of the Force and how to wield a training lightsaber before making one himself."

Galen nodded, "I'm sure we can find something else to do." He mumbled not wanting to disobey his master or father... he knew better than to do that.

* * *

After breakfast Anakin went back to his suite and got ready for the day ahead taking his shower, shaving and getting dressed in his usual black clothing. He then left his residence and rode the main turbolift down a level to the Emperor's official private level where his work was done in private without any prying eyes and walked to his office to check his schedule for the day and to get caught up on the work he missed. He kept checking on the boys through the Force to make sure that they didn't decide to disobey him, Galen knew better but Luke doesn't and if he is anything like how he used to be then he'll be trouble. He only ever got in trouble by his mother at that age and with Watto, Watto used to whip him with a whip and his mother just put him to work doing chores he despised.

When Galen needed to be punished he came up with different methods depending on what he did. He was only a kid and kids make mistakes and well... act like kids and they learn from those mistakes. Making a mistake once is okay, making the same mistake again is not and doing it a third time well... its obvious that someone isn't learning and probably never will. Galen was always one of those people who learned from his mistakes the first time, he'd never kill him for failing him though because he was a kid and because he was his Sith Apprentice, he wasn't an ordinary person that could be easily replaced not even now that he had his son at his side.

In the Empire, when people fail him depending on what they failed to do, they usually died by getting the life choked out of them with his mechno-hand then getting their neck snapped, a Force-choke then their neck snapped or by Force-lightning. Those were his usual methods but he never did any of that to Galen, well he did use Force-lightning on him before but only a very low intensity and only for a second or two to give him a demonstration on the power that they both possess. Galen is too young to learn that and isn't that powerful yet but he will learn, he just wanted to show him what he could one day do.

His punishments for the boy were usually being whipped with a belt to the back or backside or being backhanded or suffer lightsaber burns from the training lightsaber to learn to better defend himself. He never did anything monstrous to the kid or go too far but he did enough to teach him not to make that mistake again. He was a very fast learner and learned not to use the Force on one of the servants like they were his playthings or to sneak out of the residence to test how long he can hide from his Master. It never lasted long for him since he doesn't have any shields to hide himself with but he thought that he was good at hiding and that as long as he couldn't be seen, that he'd be hidden from everyone.

He learned though that you don't need your eyes to see when you have the Force which is why he made him practice using his lightsaber with the helmet and visor that prevents him from seeing the blasts coming from the hovering remote that were aimed at him.

 _Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them._

He was told that many times by Kenobi and learned it to be true but as soon as the memory rose to the surface, he squeezed it in a vice-grip with his mechno-hand and drowned it again holding it under water to make sure it didn't resurface again.

There was a reason that he was thinking of punishments at the moment as he has been since he received a report just the other day from ISB that the Moff overseeing the Gaulus Sector has been using Imperial funds to fund his illegal slaver organization. As if slavery isn't bad enough, he also used his position as the Moff of Ryloth and the rest of the Sector to force certain Twi'lek females to perform certain lewd acts for him and his 'friends' for entertainment. It made him sick just reading the report and immediately upon reading it, he ordered that the Moff report to him. He doesn't know that the Empire is well aware of what he has been doing but he'll discover that as soon as he enters the Emperor's office and is questioned for his actions.

He would love nothing more than to kill him and take his sweet time doing it but he never hurt him, he hurt those on Ryloth but Ryloth is under the direct control of the Empire because of their violent acts in the past. He needs to make an example of this Moff by holding a public trial then having him sentenced to death, that will carry more weight than taking his time butchering the slaver scum like he deserves to be. It will also send a message to the other Moff's and high ranking Imperial officials that corruption isn't tolerated and he will show the galaxy that what the Rebels say about him and the Empire isn't true.

The Empire isn't evil, it doesn't enslave people, it doesn't invade worlds and destroy their populations just because they speak against the Empire or the Emperor personally. No, the Rebels just twist everything making it look like the Empire is evil when the Rebels are the terrorists spreading fear and causing innocents to die around the galaxy for no reason.

This Moff though, he gives them the gasoline wrapped up and bow tied to add to the fire and that is something that Anakin will not allow to happen. He'll step out before the Rebels and make sure that the citizens of the Empire know that this isn't condoned in his Empire. He was a slave, not that they know that, not even his children do and he won't allow anyone in his Empire become a victim just as much as he and his mother were long ago. He also won't allow anyone to paint him as a man who condones or supports slavery.

He wouldn't wish that on anyone and the slaves that were abducted and sold by this Moff would only wish that they were as lucky as he and his mother were, they wouldn't be used the way they were and they were together. These women would be abused far worse than they were and would be utterly broken and alone. Its sick and he will put an end to this and use the Imperial Military to free all of the slaves and to find everyone in this organization and apprehend and kill them all.

They deserve nothing less.

* * *

Luke went for a tour of the second floor of the Royal Residence with Galen after breakfast and was blown away by everything he saw. It was amazing! They literally had everything that he could ever want and more that he never even thought of or knew existed! There were TIE Fighter simulators that he definitely wanted to try out, a holotheater to watch holomovies, a hologames room that was dedicated solely to hologames and the hologame consoles, there was a boring archives room that he could do without but it contained a bunch of pyramid shaped objects trimmed in gold with the inside being red that he was told were Sith holocrons and then there were cube shaped objects that were trimmed in brown with the inside being blue that he was told were Jedi holocrons.

He didn't know anything about what holocrons were but he knows that his father was a Jedi and is now a Sith, it made sense for him to possess both types of holocrons but Galen told him that these were for learning how to use the Force and how to wield a lightsaber. The more advanced ones are apparently locked up in the holocron vault that only their father have access too, or so Galen said.

He didn't really care for them at the moment, he just wanted to do something fun and it seemed like Galen did too as he brought him to complete the tour to show him where everything was before running off to play something.

The rest of the floor contained a large well used workshop with various half-done projects, plans for other projects, completed projects, droids that were disassembled, tools, tables to conduct work on and various components for various different gadgets and devices. Beyond that room there was a training room with mats that covered the walls and floor and a gym to work out in but it looked like it was for his father, not him.

After that, he and Galen went back to the hologame room and Galen asked him what he wanted to play. Luke shrugged as he looked at all of the different games, "I never played anything like this before, you pick." He said feeling out of his element but Galen didn't say anything as he chose a game, smiled and inserted the disk into the console.

Galen handed Luke one of the remotes, "here," he said and started to show him how to use it. Luke absorbed the information and repeated it to himself a few times as he tried to memorize the buttons and what they did. The holoscreen lit up and Galen chose someone whom he didn't recognize and Luke chose another as the game started. It was a lightsaber combat game, Galen played as himself as Luke now noticed as it said his name above his character, it was clearly a customized character and Luke played his as his father.

Both players had their lightsabers and the blades were both red, he wondered if their lightsaber blades were really red and it was confirmed when Galen answered his unspoken question, "they are." Galen said then continued to explain, "all Sith lightsabers are red including the blades for Dark Jedi and the Inquisitorious, Father is the only real Sith though. Only the Jedi used different colors like blue, green and even purple among others." Luke nodded as he remained focused on the screen but Galen beat him, not that he was surprised by that, it was his first time playing afterall.

After that, they played another round before starting another game.

It was a military combat game, they were both Stormtroopers and playing on the same team as they shot at the various people that fired at them, he didn't know who the enemies were but they were firing at him and trying to kill so he returned fire as the red beams flew out of his blaster rifle and hit the enemy combatants. Galen was way into this game, he could tell as he had a look in his eye that looked pleased by the slaughter of the enemies who thought that they could defeat them and the might of the Empire.

* * *

"Well," Anakin said looking down at the dead body lying at his feet, the cause of death was the obvious broken neck but the gray Imperial uniform had several scorch marks in several different areas and he obviously suffered bruises all over his face and was bleeding from his mouth and nose. "That settles that," he added as he hit the white button on his desk that Leena was no doubt waiting for before sending in the clean up crew.

He didn't want to kill the man, he wanted to make an example out of him then kill him publicly but he kept lying and denying any involvement or knowledge in the accusations despite the solid evidence against him. The one thing he doesn't tolerate above all others, are liars and this man had the audacity to lie to him repeatedly! And to make matters worse, the Moff lied to his face! It was a while since he did what he did but he invaded the man's mind brutally, he could've done it easily, he had no knowledge of blocking his mind and he would never have known that he was in there but he didn't deserve to be treated pleasantly, so he invaded his mind and rummaged through until he found what he needed just like the Moff did to all of his victims.

The knowledge was found alright and it was worse than he thought, the Moff screamed through the whole ordeal but he couldn't get the screaming of the victims out of his mind, the mothers screaming for their daughters that were kidnapped from their homes at blaster point by Stormtroopers! The Moff having his way with these women, some weren't even of age and the smile and pleasure that was on his face as his victims screamed for help, it was disgusting and he lost it with the man, hiding his emotions safely behind his shields to hide them from his children, he let Darth Vader out of his cage to have his way of torturing the sick bastard that used the Empire and resources under his control to line his pockets with credits with no regard for the lives he destroyed.

He punched him repeatedly with his mechno-hand, kicked him breaking his ribs causing serious internal bleeding, shot Force-lightning at him in waves of high intensity and then took the pleasure of ending his life with his own hand. He didn't kill a human, he killed a monster that deserved to be put down just like you would put down any animal that is a danger to society.

This case was no different.

"Take him away and burn his body, there is no point in giving him a proper burial, he doesn't deserve it." Anakin told the Stormtroopers that entered and walked straight over to the body after standing at attention and saluting their Commander-in-Chief. "Leena," he said as she entered his office looking at the body in disgust having known what he did. "I need for you to write up a speech for me to give to the press sometime in the next couple of days regarding that scum," he said looking at the dead man. "I want to make it clear to the people and the Imperials that corruption isn't tolerated at any level within the Empire and any officials caught will be dealt with most unpleasantly."

Leena nodded, "yes, Your Majesty." She said as the Stormtroopers carried the body out of the room and a cleaning droid entered to see if anything needed to be cleaned. There was blood on the tan marble floor and on the tan colored walls, she noticed as the droid went right to work cleaning it up and disinfecting the area, once it was done it left the room. "The barber has just arrived and is clearing security now before being escorted up, the headmaster should be here soon as well." She informed her boss.

Anakin nodded as he walked around his desk and logged off of his computer, "send the barber up to the residence when she arrives and I will meet the Headmaster here when he arrives." Anakin told her as he walked past her and left his office. He rode the turbolift up to his residence and while doing so, he looked at his right hand and was thankful for the glove. He could easily get a new one which is a lot easier to replace than having to go through the process of cleaning his mechno-hand and having to repair any damage that was caused. He may still have to do that but the servomotors seem to be working fine as he flexed his hand and balled into a fist repeatedly to test the mechanics of his hand.

It felt fine to him as he exited the turbolift and passed the marble fountain, walked down the corridor and entered the kitchen to get a snack to eat. He got three energy bars and started to eat one as he held the other two intending to give them to the boys when he reaches them. It was only eleven in the morning, still early but they all woke up early this morning, like they usually do or at least like Galen usually does, he wasn't entirely sure of when Luke usually woke up.

He found the boys playing a hologame and smiled, they seemed to be getting along well and that made him happy. Neither of them had any siblings and were both alone, like he was and he was happy that they had each other, no matter what, they would always be able to count on each other and on him, of course but he is their father. Its his job.

He cleared his throat as Luke jumped startled and looked at him, as for Galen, he paused the game, he was startled too being too caught up in the game to sense him. "Having fun?" He asked them with an amused smile.

Luke smiled, "yes, Father!" He replied enthusiastically. "I never played anything like this before!"

"Well, you can play again after you get your haircut." Anakin told him, Luke looked disappointed but didn't complain. "Galen, you don't need one since your hair is still short but when the tailor arrives, you'll both need to get your measurements taken and we'll order some new clothes for the both of you.

"Finish your game, I will have the servants come for you when the barber clears security." Anakin continued having to get back to work, he doesn't need to be here when his son has his haircut, he'll just tell the barber to cut it short and return to his office to continue his work.

He left the boys behind and rode the turbolift back down to the main residential level walking to the main turbolift as he saw a couple of his crimson robed Guards step off with two people, both women with a couple of bags that he assumed to be the barbers and their equipment. He never met this barber before, he has his own barber to cut his hair as well as Galen's but he was away on vacation for a month and he couldn't wait that long for Luke to get his haircut.

The Guards walked behind the barbers and the barbers knelt when they saw the Emperor and bowed their heads. Anakin looked down at them, motioning them to stand. "I requested you here to cut a young boy's hair, he has recently come into my care and needs his hair cut short, like mine. You are not to talk a word about him outside of my residence, you both are the only ones outside of here that know about him and if others find out, I'll know that it came from you and you'll both disappear permanently." Anakin left them with that not wanting to tell them that he was his son, they'd probably suspect that but he couldn't help that. He stopped next to one of his crimson robed Guards and spoke quietly, "watch them closely and if they speak to Luke, make sure they don't ask him anything personal or about me, if they do then handle them also have the servants inform Luke and have them all brought to a sitting room to cut his hair."

The Guard nodded in acknowledgement as he left the barbers behind, he didn't care how they saw him. They could think whatever they wished but he didn't have time to deal with barbers, they were of no consequence but he would keep good to his word if anyone found out about Luke before he announced his existence, officially. Galen too, but most know of him but don't know what he is other than a young boy living in the Royal Residence with the Emperor.

Rumors never suited him, they were usually always wrong but a lot of people believe them because they're not refuted and even when they are, they believe it to be a lie to cover up the truth. Either way, rumors usually get nowhere especially when the truth is revealed like the rumors flying around about Luke already when those people saw him carrying his son from the medcenter but the people know that if the Emperor had a son that they'd know about it or think they would.

Returning to his office, his assistant, Leena stopped him and informed him that the Headmaster is on his way up. That was quick, he finishes one thing and another pops up but it is something that one in his position gets used too, one thing after another with no time for himself except when he takes time off for himself which was rare before finding Luke.

He acknowledged her report and entered his office. He sat in his black rolling office chair, logged back into his highly encrypted computer and continued to do some work before the Headmaster arrived knowing it would take some time to clear security. They may be a little overprotective but he couldn't blame them for that, he killed a couple of them before for failing to discover hidden weapons or contraband on a couple of people who also had fake identities. They were both assassins hired by courtiers to kill someone, he didn't know who and didn't care but he couldn't allow an assassination to take place inside his Palace.

After that, he had stepped up security inside the Palace and everyone had to be thoroughly searched. If they wanted to see him or were travelling up to the Royal Residence or his floors, the search was even more thorough than usual and that takes time. It generally doesn't take longer than thirty minutes but depending on who they are and what they brought with them, would depend on how long it would take to clear security.

It wasn't long before Leena informed him that the Headmaster arrived and she escorted him in. The Headmaster knelt as he approached the Emperor and Anakin just waved him to his seat. "Headmaster Avan, I am sure you're wondering why I requested your presence?" Anakin asked rhetorically opening his desk drawer and pulling out a datachip that contained Galen's school records, Luke's school records already sat before him on his desk as he requested Leena obtain just the day before.

The Headmaster, Shan Avan was visibly nervous, this was only his third time speaking with the Emperor and it hasn't gotten any easier. He was nearly twice the age as the young Emperor but always felt small when under the gaze of his cold blue eyes and hardened face that looks older than he knew him to be. "Yes, Your Majesty." He replied nervously, unsure if an answer was even necessary.

Anakin handed him the datachips, "these are the school records for my two children," he told the man sensing his surprise. "Luke and Galen, Luke is my biological son and Galen was adopted by me when he was just two years old. Luke is now seven and Galen will be seven in a few months. As of now, nobody outside of my personal staff are aware of their existence and I wish for it to remain that way. I want them admitted into the school and I want them to begin in a couple of weeks, do not admit them yet but I expect for you to be ready for them when I am ready for them to attend."

Shan was almost drooling, _His Majesty had children?_ He didn't know how to respond, one is his biological child with the other being adopted, he never expected him to adopt a kid considering all of the work he has but it isn't his place to question or comment on the Emperor's personal life or his life at all. He knew better than to do that, "I just ask that you give me a few days notice and I will make sure we're ready for them, Your Majesty." He responded clamping his mouth shut, trying to make himself not look like an idiot as he took the datachips from the Emperor.

"Good, Galen is ahead of Luke in education as I had him tutored here but Luke was attending school on Tatooine and school isn't very good, out there." Anakin knew that was an understatement, the education system sucked which was to be expected when you have criminals ruling over the planet especially ones like the Hutt's. "They'll both be in grade two and I expect them both to be in the same class, other than that, I ask that they be treated like any other student. They'll both have their Royal Guards with them but that is solely for their protection. I don't want them being treated like royalty while attending classes, make sure the teachers know that when I give you the few days notice but I also don't expect the teachers to be harder on them than anyone else in their class."

"Understood," the Headmaster said and quickly added, "Your Majesty."

"Good, that is all." Anakin said in dismissal as the Headmaster rose from his seat, bowed to the Emperor and left the Emperor alone in his office to make a quick escape back to school.

Leena entered as he left which reinforced his earlier thoughts, once one thing is done something else comes up.

"Your Majesty," she said standing in the doorway. "The tailor and his assistants are currently clearing security and should be arriving in just a few minutes."

Anakin sighed, logged off of his computer again and stood. He slowly walked out of his office with his hands clasped behind his back as he walked past Leena, "have the Guards bring them to the residence, I will meet them there." He said as he once again rode the turbolift upstairs and felt something in his robe's pocket, he reached in and discovered the two energy bars from earlier and shrugged, "guess I forgot to give them to the boys." He said under his breath, then unwrapped one of them and started to eat it as he reached the residence to seek out the boys. They both need new clothes, its been nearly six months since Galen was last measured and he was growing out of the clothes he currently has, they grow up too fast and he is going to miss them being this age.

He didn't know how much he spent on their clothes, his own and Galen's but he knew it cost him several million dollars for both of their wardrobes, he doesn't outgrow his own clothes but sometimes his clothes rip or get worn out and he needs to order replacements. It is rare _nowadays_ but the blood tended to stain his robes or his clothes and he couldn't walk around with blood on his clothes, could he? It would make him look even more frightening but he doesn't want people to fear him all the time, just when they're assigned a mission by him or when they're thinking of doing something stupid.

Leaving dead bodies in his wake tends to remind them of who he is from time to time, courtiers seem to need that reminder. His cold gaze usually works too but sometimes killing people before them reminds them of how truly insignificant they are to him. They will never be the Emperor, they will never possess the power that he wields in the Force nor will they possess the power that he wields within the Empire. His subjects, which is everyone respect him for what he's done and don't want to see him gone, it is why the Rebels are as small and unimportant as they are.

The Rebels don't exist within the Core and not even within the Mid Rim, that is why the Rebels hide out in the Outer Rim where the Empire exists but doesn't really maintain an influence. It is easier for the Rebels to hide and spread their propaganda there because they don't feel the same amount of love that the Core and Mid Rim feel, they feel left out. The Empire is still young but it will surely spread and eradicate the disease known as the Rebels from existence.

All in due time, he knew it would be done.

Pushing that from his mind he found the boys and barely recognized his son with his hair cut very much like his own. It was short and he could actually see his tanned forehead, his dark colored eyebrows and his pale ears that were probably blocked on Tatooine by his long hair. "Luke, is that you?" Anakin asked teasingly as he watched them play the same war hologame they were playing earlier, it probably isn't for their age group but they'll both be military leaders in the future and will probably fight in their own battles. This may just be a game but it can prepare them for their futures.

Luke looked at his father, "maybe, if you have another one of those." He replied looking at the energy bar his father was eating, opening his hand, he caught the wrapped snack his father tossed him. "Yes, it is I." He said with a smile unwrapping his snack and began biting into it.

"Sorry, Galen but these two were meant for the both of you and well I... ate one." Anakin said with a shrug as he finished his and chewed it as he waved to them, motioning them both to follow him. "The tailor has arrived," he told them leading them downstairs to one of the sitting rooms that is commonly used to meet with visitors like barbers, tailors and the like.

Galen didn't mind, he knew where they were stored and could grab one on their way to the sitting room that they usually use when the tailor comes and he grabbed one as they made their way there. Like his mas... father, he tends to wear the same clothes especially the same colors. His colors are black and red and everything he owns is black and red, mostly black with some red thrown into the mix. Sith wear black is what his father told him and red was his favorite color, so red and black it was.

The tailor was escorted to the sitting room by the Emperor's Royal Guards and he was surprised when he saw another child present, he didn't recognize the boy but he knew that this boy, whoever he was, wasn't like the other. This boy was clearly related to the Emperor unless they both just happened to look the same which was unlikely, perhaps a clone but he dismissed that thought as crazy. Why would he need a clone? He wasn't even thirty years old and already had one boy living with him, surely he wouldn't need another. Son, sounds like the more likely case but he wasn't stupid enough to ask or to spread rumors about it knowing what happens to those who pry into the Emperor's life, they tend to disappear or die in a very painful way and he'd rather not experience either of those.

"Your Majesty," he said kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head with his assistants doing the same.

"Rise," the Emperor said and the tailor and his assistant rose. He was amused by the tailors thoughts but just because he thought that way didn't mean the others did which means he'd need to probe their minds before they left. A little intimidation would need to be instilled in them before they left to ensure they remain silent but he knows that if they like to be the tailor serving him and his family, they'll keep their mouths shut.

"Thank you for inviting me back," the tailor said very pleased with being the only tailor to serve His Majesty and because of that he has become the number one tailor on Imperial Center serving the Empire's elite and elite wannabe's. He has become a multi-millionaire because of them and was able to grow and expand his business becoming a powerhouse in the world of tailoring. "What service may I be, to His Majesty?" He asked looking at the young blond haired boy noticing his clothes. They looked very nice and expensive, he knew that he made them using general sizes that the Emperor sent to him last week, they appeared to fit well but were slightly big, not that it matter with him growing though.

Anakin glared at him raising one of his eyebrows not liking the way he was looking at Luke, he was a tailor though and was judging his size and what he'd need and not anything malice, that didn't stop the glaring though. "I need new clothes for Galen, he is outgrowing his clothes and I need new clothes for Luke," he informed the tailor who was undoubtedly storing that information away for safekeeping.

"Of course," Maro Thule, the tailor replied looking away from the Emperor who glared at him, it was not a pleasant feeling. "I will take their measurements first and then we can talk about what they'll need for the next six months." He said putting his hand out and received the measuring tape from one of his assistants and began taking Galen's measurements first.

Galen was used to this by now and went through the motions as he stretched his arms out to his side and let the tailor take his various measurements. He always felt like he was being searched by a Stormtrooper or one of the Royal Guardsman but he knew that this was just how the measurement taking was done, though he didn't always like having to try on their fitting glove or putting his barefoot on their foot measure, it was usually cold like it was now. He didn't like it at all and wasn't listening as the man read off his measurements aloud, he just wanted it to be over and it was with Luke taking his place.

Maro nodded his head at Galen then to his assistant as he moved over to take Luke's measurements. He made sure to pay extra attention to this child knowing that he was of more importance especially if he was the son of the Emperor, as he suspects. It made him curious as to where he's been all this time and he hoped to find clues but couldn't find any as he inspected the young child. He seemed to just comply with his requests extending his arms like Galen did, trying on the fitting gloves and even just placing his foot on the foot measure but he did seem to be under some distress doing so, was he injured? He wasn't sure but he took his measurements, reading them aloud and decided to keep the same sizes he had on file knowing that he'd grow into them rather quickly and making clothes a little bigger for children, especially their age makes sense for that very reason.

"Your Majesty, what types of clothes would you like for them?" Maro asked having the feeling that Galen will get the styles and types as always, like he does every six months but what about the other boy? Luke?

"Galen and Luke will be known to the galaxy in the coming weeks," Anakin informed him. "They will need clothes that fit their station and make them stand out but I want them both to be like my own. We don't wear gems or jewels and we don't need too, people know that we are the richest and most powerful in the galaxy. We don't need to show it off by flashing our jewels or gems around on our clothes. Luke is the Imperial Crown Prince, he is the Heir to the Imperial Throne and will be the next Emperor, Galen is the Imperial Prince and second in line for the Imperial Throne.

"They need to stand out but not with anything flamboyant or flashy." Anakin said with disgust as he continued, some of the courtiers did dress that way and it made him want to Force-lightning them for wearing such bright colors that practically blinded him. "Galen will get the same types and styles as he always does, just resize them. Luke will get the same as Galen, as far as types and styles go but he can choose his own colors and look at your catalog to see if there is anything else that he may like."

Maro nodded, his face slightly pale, he had his confirmation about the boy. He showed up out of nowhere and is the Imperial Crown Prince, he is definitely the Emperor's biological son and clearly looks like it. "Very well," he replied looking at his assistant who handed him a datapad with their catalog uploaded onto it and he handed it to the next Emperor of the Galactic Empire. "So, you would like clothes fit for court, day clothes, sleep clothes, workout clothes, robes, capes, black boots and..." he paused trying to see if he was forgetting anything but didn't think he was. Day clothes refer to clothes that you'd normally wear outside ranging from dress clothes to clothes you just wear around the house but nothing as elegant as court clothes which refer to the upper class of the Imperials who have the most power, wealth and status who wear clothes made of rich fabrics, materials and clearly stand out in a crowd. Sleep clothes are pajamas, sweat pants and comfortable shirts for sleeping. "I believe that is all for types."

Anakin couldn't think of anything he missed and the assistants didn't speak up, Anakin assumed he didn't forget anything but if he did then he may need to think of hiring a new tailor.

"What about the colors?" Maro asked looking at Luke. "Are there any specific colors you'd like for your clothes?"

Luke rubbed his chin thinking about what colors of clothes he wants, red is cool but he was always more of a blue and green person than a red and black like Galen and plain black is boring as far as clothes go. "I like blue and green, those are my favorite colors." He replied matter-of-factly.

Maro nodded hearing his assistants type away on the datapad, he didn't have to tell them anything. He knew that they knew how to do their job, he worked with them for years and they did their jobs well. Normally, they'd go out on their own and do this but not when meeting with the Emperor, that is something he has to be there for even if he was intimidated but this was a client that he couldn't lose and one that would expect the head tailor and owner of the tailor shop to be present for.

Next, his assistants took out the different fabrics and laid them out on the small wooden table between the two large black sofa's sitting in the center of the large tan colored sitting room that they were usually guided too. He allowed them to feel the different fabrics and explained what they were but it didn't take long for him to notice that the Emperor didn't care and neither did the boys but he persisted until he had an idea of what they wanted and what they liked and didn't like.

Anakin would rather be anywhere but here at the moment and promised himself that the next time this guy was here, he wouldn't be. Surely his servants or even Leena can do this, they'd probably know more about fabrics and textures and whatever else he was presenting. He wondered if he did this for everyone or just for him because he wanted everything to be perfect knowing that he settles for nothing less than that.

"Maro, you can surprise us with the different fabrics and textures and whatever else you have there." Anakin decided to say having enough of this, "you know the colors and styles we prefer and if we don't like anything we can send it back. Galen is easy in his selections as he always chooses the same styles and outfits like I always do. Luke may like his different colors but that will be the only difference between his and Galen's selections."

The only thing he knew about clothes was that they always had to be formfitting and that is what he told the tailor like he has every time before. He likes the clothes fitting his form perfectly, he likes them hugging him and feeling cool and comfortable on his skin.

"Very well, Your Majesty." Maro curtly replied not wanting to test his patience any further, he pushed the elastic as it was and he didn't want to push it any further just for it to snap on him. "I will have the outfits made and will send them here to the Palace as we finish them."

Anakin felt the relief of the boys, he felt their need to be anywhere but here like he himself felt. He'd rather be watching paint dry rather than having to listen to the tailor talk about the fabric or textures and whatever else that he was speaking of, he wouldn't know since he tuned them out and then he left with the boys as the tailor and his gang packed up to leave.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, Luke and Galen returned to the hologame room and played some more games while Anakin returned to work. He had a lot of work to catch up on, mostly his monthly reports by the Moff's and Grand Moff's which he paid close attention to that of the Gaulus sector knowing it to be falsified which gave him away in the first place and initiated the ISB investigation.

Later on, the Skywalker's found themselves seated at the dining room table eating dinner together for the first time ever. It was something that they each could get used too, it was nice and comforting as they sat amongst each other talking about their days. Luke was explaining how much fun he had playing hologames and never knew that they even existed, despite losing against Galen every time, he still had fun.

Galen had fun winning, usually it was against holocomputer players or against regular people across the galaxy playing on the HoloNet but against a live opponent that was with him, it was more than fun. He also had fun having someone to play with, it was rare for Anakin to play with him and he never had anyone else there to play with considering they were all employees of the Emperor and had their duties which didn't include entertaining him. He tried that before, it didn't work out so well in the end as he was punished by having to take over their duties for a week. He learned his lesson then, he also learned after being whipped by a belt in the back for lying to them saying that the Emperor said it was alright for them to abandon their duties and play with him.

It was a life lesson that he learned, don't use the Emperor's name for something that he didn't order.

Anakin had fun listening to their excitement, he hadn't seen either of them as happy as they were tonight and he only wished that they would remain like that for the rest of their lives but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that. Life has its ups and downs and you learn as you go, not every day is good but not every day is bad either. You just have to hold on to the good in life and not let the bad control you or cloud your view of the good.

He had his share of that just today, the early morning started off terrible as Luke had a nightmare. He ended up overcoming that and falling asleep laying on his chest, the morning went off without a hitch except to break the news to Luke that he'd need to attend school which he wasn't very happy about but what child ever is? Breakfast was fine after that, then he had to think of punishments but none of them fit the punishment that the Moff deserved, he ended up doling out a number of different punishments but still he deserved worse and got off easy... unfortunately. Then meeting after meeting with the barber, headmaster and tailor in between. Dinner then was the highlight of his day seeing the smiles on the faces of his boys which were as infectious as the blue shadow virus, Galen was never as happy as he was then.

He reflected on that and smiled as Luke's head laid against his chest, he was clearly sleeping and snoring, he was sure that there was some drool there too but ignored it as he closed his eyes with his left arm draped around his son protectively.

Today was a good day and he only wished that they'd see many more, in time he knew that they'd be grown up and powerful Sith Lords but that was years away and he didn't want to see that time come so soon, he just wanted time to freeze like the planet Hoth and for his boy's to remain this way for the rest of his life. He knew that not even the Force is capable of that but he could always wish upon a star and maybe his wish will be granted.

He shut out his thoughts as sleep overwhelmed him and he succumbed to its will.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for chapter 6!**

 **It was only a taste of Luke and Galen's forming relationship, they're still unsure of each other and not used to having a sibling or another kid around but that will change as they grow accustomed to each other.**

 **The next chapter will skip a week ahead and will be taking place on Alderaan! Will the Emperor or the Princes' discover Alderaan's** **Princess Leia's identity or will she remain a secret due to her natural shielding that she must possess, considering she was a Senator for years before and was interrogated by Vader without her identity or Force-sensitivity ever being discovered. It is always possible... the future is always in motion...**

 **Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
